


Stars don't cry

by Otoha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoha/pseuds/Otoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski forma parte del elenco de la serie "Stray", que le ha llevado a ser uno de los actores más queridos del panorama televisivo. Trabaja duro, le gusta lo que hace, y sus compañeros le adoran. Bueno, no todos, Jackson le odia. Es mutuo. Sin embargo, cuando la grabación de la nueva temporada comienza, la vida de Stiles cambiará, para bien o para mal. Y Derek Hale, vaya, Stiles no se imaginaba que aquel hombre le diera tantos problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts), [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts), [LenKoL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenKoL/gifts).



> Comencé este ff como un experimento, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo referente a un fandom. Siempre he escrito originales, y después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo no sé qué resultado obtendré, pero espero sinceramente que os guste este ff. Quiero dar las gracias a mis queridísimas Jan (por betearlo, eres genial) e Iris (por la mavarillosa portada), por estar conmigo desde el principio, y a Len por darme mucha caña. Os quiero chicas, y esto va dedicado a vosotras *3*
> 
> Según vaya subiendo los caps, iré cambiando los tags y el rating.

“¿Cómo va la grabación, hijo?” La voz de su padre sonaba cansada. Sabía perfectamente, gracias a las conversaciones que mantenía con la señora McCall cada fin de semana desde hacía nada más y nada menos que siete años (Melissa principalmente le llamaba para saber cómo estaba Scott), que últimamente en Beacon Hills la policía no tenía un ínfimo respiro. Una serie de asesinatos estaba volviendo loco a todo el pueblo. Literalmente.

 

Pero aparcando el tema de la desconfianza de la madre de Scott, que necesitaba la confirmación semanal por parte de Stiles acerca de lo bien que le iban las cosas a su hijo, a él le preocupaba que su padre ya no le contase prácticamente nada referente a los asuntos policiales que le mantenían despierto cada noche. Porque le conocía demasiado bien, y no necesitaba que nadie le confirmase que el Sheriff debía descansar.

 

En su época de instituto, Stiles, curioso y entrometido como era, siempre terminaba pasando las noches en vela junto a su padre. Ojeaban los dossiers de los crímenes, las fotos de las pocas o a veces nulas pistas de los robos, indagaban a través de internet, aunque eso era cosa de Stiles, o simplemente se hacían compañía el uno al otro.

 

No iba a negar que se aprovechaba de que el señor Stilinski era un negado total con cualquier tipo de tecnología, como muchas otras personas de su edad, y lo utilizaba como excusa para quedarse hasta altas horas junto a él. Nunca aceptaría delante de nadie que, en el fondo, lo hacía para poder tener algo en común con su padre. No sentía que el Sheriff estuviera orgulloso de él como hijo, aunque eso no fuera cierto.

 

En muchas ocasiones durante su adolescencia había tenido que escuchar aquellas repetitivas y agotadoras charlas por parte de su padre. La de _hijo, tienes que centrarte en tus estudios, los profesores no paran de echarme en cara que tus notas están bajando_. O _no tienes edad ni jurisdicción para ver este tipo de cosas_. El sentido del humor del Sheriff era horrible, sí. También recordaba aquella frase de _no quiero que te pase nada, hijo, tienes que entender que si alguien, cualquiera, supiera que me ayudas, tendríamos los dos un serio problema_. Y la mejor de todas, _Stiles, ¿por qué siempre, sin excepción, os encuentro a ti y a Scott en todas las escenas del crimen?_ Él, con cara de niño bueno, sólo contestaba que eran muy curiosos, que en casa se aburrían, sin embargo era él el que arrastraba a Scott porque necesitaba esas pequeñas emociones en su vida.

 

Nadie le entendía, ni siquiera su mejor amigo. No es que el instituto le hastiara, no. Tampoco el Lacrosse, por el que había terminado en más de una ocasión con un brazo o una costilla rotos. O sus vanos intentos de que por lo menos una chica, o un chico desde cierto punto de su vida, quisiera tener, aunque fuera, una solitaria y única cita con él. No, lo que ocurría era que su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido, a años luz de su cuerpo, y para más inri le llamaban la atención los temas un tanto escabrosos. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie en particular, las personas que le conocían de verdad sabían muy bien que no podía, ni quería, remediarlo, pero...

 

Quizás, por todo eso, terminó dentro del gigantesco mundo de la interpretación.

 

Años atrás intentó ingresar en el cuerpo de policía. Su padre estaba exultante. Sin embargo, como era habitual en él, su índice de atención rayaba lo mediocre y no fue capaz de conseguir las calificaciones necesarias. Cuando Scott decidió que lo que deseaba era trabajar en la industria del cine, como buen nerd que era, aparte de otras muchas cosas, a Stiles le picó el gusanillo. Sus profesores no se cansaban de decirle que era una persona muy expresiva (y exasperante, pero eso es otra historia), y que gracias a su especial sentido del humor, que no todo el mundo sabía apreciar, se le abrirían muchas puertas.

 

Su manager, Lydia Martin, también lo pensaba.

 

Recordaba con cierto entusiasmo el día que se habían conocido. Ella, con su melena _rubio cereza_ , como le gustaba a Stiles definirla, su vestido azul escotado y peligrosamente corto, aquellos tacones de vértigo, los ojos más bonitos y a la vez desafiantes que había visto en su vida, y- en fin, ella. Stiles la adoró desde el primer instante.

 

Él, torpe, inseguro, y vestido con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta vieja.

 

Aquel día la agencia le había llamado para informarle de que la famosa Lydia Martin, manager de varias estrellas de Hollywood en alza, la tarde anterior había acudido al mohoso e insustancial teatro de barrio en el que él trabajaba, interpretando la popular obra ‘La cena de los idiotas’. Y cómo no, Stiles interpretaba a un idiota.

 

La señorita Coulson, que de señorita no tenía nada, pensaba Stiles, dado que sobrepasaba la cincuentena holgadamente, le dijo con voz monótona y cansada que Lydia Martin deseaba reunirse con él. Stiles solamente pudo quedarse con la boca desencajada al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Las palabras no querían salir de su boca, por muy extraño que pareciese.

 

Llevaba tres años escasos apareciendo en pequeñas obras y, esporádicamente, conseguía colarse como pequeño secundario sin importancia en algunos episodios de series policíacas herederas de CSI, o en sit-coms que plagiaban a la famosa Friends. Así que, al verse de repente en esa situación, con una manager de la talla de Lydia Martin queriendo conocerle, tenía el derecho total y absoluto de quedarse sorprendido. Definitivamente atónito.

 

El día de la cita estaba tan nervioso y adormilado, ya que no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, que necesitó la friolera de cinco cafés muy cargados para poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Durante toda la mañana permaneció encerrado en su minúscula habitación, en el también minúsculo apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo, con Scott intentando distraerle a base de cantidades ingentes de comida y fervorosas partidas online de Call of Duty. A Stiles eso le puso más nervioso si cabe. Su amigo no era normalmente tan atento con él a no ser que le viera muy bajo de ánimos. Le conocía demasiado bien, y lo cierto era que Scott le recordaba a un pequeño cachorrito perdido y abandonado, pero lo suficientemente inocente como para no prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 

Y Stiles terminó dando rienda suelta a su verborrea, asestando zancadas de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras Scott le miraba de hito en hito y _mataba malos_ online.

 

Aquello le dejó aún más agotado.

 

Llegó veinte minutos antes de lo acordado a la cafetería ‘Moonlight’. Nunca había entrado allí. Era un lugar bastante concurrido por actores y demá _s_ celebridades del mundo del cine y la televisión, sin embargo era lo suficientemente caro y elitista como para estar fuera del alcance monetario de Stiles.

 

En cuanto informó a la recepcionista de que tenía una cita con Lydia Martin, la voluptuosa mujer le acompañó hasta la mesa reservada. Stiles enseguida pidió un café sin pararse a pensar en lo que se resentiría su tarjeta de crédito si la reunión se alargaba y su cuerpo clamaba por más cafeína. Era mejor vivir en la ignorancia. Algunas veces.

 

Cuando finalmente Lydia apareció sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Y, cómo no, en su intento de impresionarla y apartarle la silla para que ella se sentara sus pies fueron por libre. Conclusión, Stiles hizo el ridículo. Nada nuevo.

 

Tras disculparse torpe e incoherentemente, volvió a su asiento con la cabeza baja, restregándose compulsivamente las manos contra la gruesa tela de los vaqueros. Lydia, por su parte, no cambió el gesto. Su rostro serio, con cierta actitud altiva.

 

En ese momento sintió cierto temor. Pero con los años aprendería que, su ahora amiga y manager, portaba constantemente aquella expresión de autosuficiencia porque en el fondo no le gustaba enfrentarse a las relaciones humanas, y le importaba más de lo que nunca aceptaría lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella.

 

“Stiles,” comenzó con tono ciertamente autoritario, sacando de su enorme bolso de Channel una carpeta repleta de papeles y fotografías. “¿qué clase de nombre es ése?”

 

“Bueno, verás, mi madre tenía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido.” No sabía dónde enfocar la vista, si a su segunda taza de café o a las manos de uñas pintadas de su interlocutora. “Mi padre siempre me dice que no, pero yo pienso-”

 

“Vamos al punto, no tengo tiempo que perder. Soy una mujer muy ocupada, como imaginarás, si eres lo bastante espabilado.”

 

No supo cómo reaccionar ante ella, y él no era así, siempre tenía algo que decir incluso en las situaciones más embarazosas. Su parloteo constante le ayudaba, o eso quería pensar él, a salir airoso de cualquier contratiempo. Bueno, no de todos, pero estaba en su naturaleza. La única vez que le había ocurrido algo similar fue cuando su madre falleció, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

 

“He estado ojeando tu currículum.” Apartando su larga y ondulada melena con un movimiento lánguido, con la otra mano sujetó lo que parecía ser la ficha interna de la agencia con todos los datos relevantes de su corta y deprimente, a su juicio, carrera. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua, “No es para nada impresionante. De todas formas, para cambiar eso estoy yo aquí. Me gustan los retos.”

 

“Oh, vaya. ¿Me lo puedo tomar como un cumplido?”

 

“No.”

 

Stiles finalmente la miró. Era francamente impresionante, y en cierta forma, asustaba.

 

“Yo no hago cumplidos, Stiles. En este mundo los halagos sólo se utilizan para conseguir algo a cambio. Deberías saber que yo no necesito nada de ti. Tú en cambio, sí.”

 

Se mordió el labio. Esa situación se estaba tornando, quizás, demasiado extraña incluso para él.

 

“Tú eres la profesional aquí, está claro. Pero con _profesional_ no me refiero a que seas, ya sabes, eso.” Oh, genial, su boca ya iba por libre, sus manos no cesaban de gesticular y el tono de su voz se alzó, llamando la atención de los demás clientes de la cafetería. “Tampoco quiero decir que no sea un trabajo que- desmerezca. Es muy loable, y el más antiguo que existe.” El gesto de Lydia se torció. “Recuerdo cuando Scott y yo fuimos a la despedida de soltero de Greenberg, un compañero de instituto. La verdad es que nunca hablé con él de algo que no fueran chicas o Lacrosse, pero nadie se queda en casa cuando le invitan a una fiesta, así que-”Stiles se dio cuenta, tarde, de la mirada sorprendida de la camarera que acababa de dejar en la mesa (con un poco de chocolate y canela, como a ella siempre le gustaba tomarlo) el capuccino de Lydia. “Dios mío, hazme callar,” sentenció revolviéndose el corto cabello.

 

La pelirroja no pudo más que disimular una pequeña sonrisa, prácticamente imperceptible, y se acomodó en la silla. Como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho en los últimos segundos, prosiguió, “Primero de todo, si quieres conseguir salir de ese apestoso teatro tendremos que hacer algunos cambios en tu vestuario.”

 

“¿Qué hay de malo en mi forma de vestir?”

 

“¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?

 

“Em, ¿no?”

 

Hubo un breve silencio, y un rápido cruce de miradas.

 

“Segundo, tu pelo.”

 

“¡Oh, vamos!”

 

“Déjalo crecer. Así pareces un adolescente. Tendré que decirle a James que lo tenga en cuenta pasado mañana en el cásting.”

 

“¿Cómo? ¿Casting? ¿ _James_?”

 

“Tercero, y no menos importante.”

 

“¿No piensas contestarme? Me estás ignorando.”

 

“Quiero que delante de las cámaras, en las entrevistas, promociones, fiestas, galas de premios y todo eso tan aburrido que los actores tenéis que hacer, des la imagen de alguien torpe y bocazas. Aunque me parece que no tendrás problema.”

 

“ _Encantador_ , querrás decir. Eso _sí_ que no tendré que interpretarlo.” Rió ante la mera posibilidad. Seguramente, si intentara siquiera parecer más inseguro de sí mismo, los medios terminarían por pensar que todo era un papel.

 

“Hm, esos lunares te dan cierto aire sexy.” En ese punto el corazón de Stiles decretó, por decisión propia y unilateral, que ya no le apetecía trabajar más ese día. “Si añadimos tu nerviosismo constante y esa cara de niño bueno, las mujeres te adorarán. No eres mi estándar, nada más lejos, pero suele funcionar.”

 

Por su embotada cabeza pasó velozmente la palabra _halago_. Sin embargo Lydia no lo decía para sacar algo a cambio, por mucho que sus alteradas hormonas quisieran hacerle pensar lo contrario, sino para dejar las cosas claras.

 

“¿Lo has entendido?” Su futura manager le observaba con una ceja enarcada. Su rostro denotaba que en ese preciso instante preferiría estar en una de sus sesiones diarias de yoga antes que pasar un segundo más con él.

 

“Eso creo.”

 

“¿Y bien?”

 

“Aún no tengo claro si piensas que valgo la pena como actor o sólo estás buscando a alguien que utilizar, como un experimento personal. Soy una persona _muy inocente_ , ¿sabes?”

 

La ceja levantada volvió a su posición natural.

 

No, sus bromas no gustaban a todo el mundo. La verdad es que el único que se reía, a veces, era Scott. Su padre, nunca.

 

Lydia, tras guardar los papeles en el bolso, escribió su número de teléfono en una servilleta rosa (Dios, todo en esa cafetería era cursi), y le dijo con gesto hastiado que al día siguiente le llamaría para concretar la hora y el lugar del casting.

 

Stiles suspiró.

 

Después de aquella reunión vendrían muchas más, a cual menos impersonal.

 

“Papá, ¿ya has olvidado lo que te dije ayer?” Se pasó una mano por la frente arrugada, volviendo a la realidad. Por muy gratificante que le resultara rememorar sus inicios, estaba en medio de una conversación. “¿No habrás estado bebiendo otra vez? Sabes que la doctora Lamb te prohibió terminantemente cualquier bebida alcohólica. Y no, no pienso llamar a los dueños de la licorería para que levanten la veda, no me lloriquees, porque sé que lo has intentado varias veces a mis espaldas. Es un pueblo pequeño, papá, todo el mundo te conoce, y a mí también. Aunque mi orgullo se resiente cuando recuerdo que es porque soy el hijo del Sheriff, y no por mi _gloriosa_ carrera hacia el estrellato… ¡No pienses que no te tengo vigilado!” Stiles hizo oídos sordos a las quejas del señor Stilinski en un vano intento de cortar su diatriba. “Oh Dios mío, ahora me dirás que no recuerdas dónde has dejado las llaves de casa, o la pistola reglamentaria, y un hombre con voz de estreñido te quitará el teléfono para decirme que acaban de encontrarte bailando desnudo en la plaza, cantando baladas románticas de Jim Morrison mientras perseguías a las señoras e intentabas meterles mano.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Y tendré que ir a recogerte a la comisaría, y tus subordinados me mirarán con cara de pena mientras un medicucho de tres al cuarto me contará que tienes Alzheimer o alguna de esas enfermedades que conseguirán internarte prematuramente en una residencia.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Porque no estoy preparado para dejar mi carrera, _fabulosa, por cierto, gracias por los ánimos_ , a un lado y cuidar de mi enajenado padre. Soy muy joven para eso. Sería como una versión cutre y rural de ‘Todos están bien’, pero sin Robert De Niro y con un hijo hiperactivo.”

 

“¿Has acabado?”

 

Frunció los labios, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de que todo aquello ocurriera. “No estoy seguro.”

 

El Sheriff resopló sonoramente a través del teléfono. Podía imaginárselo, sentado en la amplia mesa de su despacho con una taza de Beacon Hills High en su mano, mientras viraba los ojos e intentaba no perder su enorme paciencia.

 

“Sólo te he preguntado qué tal va la grabación.”

 

“Cierto, pero recuerdo perfectamente que ayer mismo, si el Alzheimer no se ha apoderado de mí también, te expliqué que hasta dentro de unos días no comenzamos a filmar.” Como su padre no parecía por la labor de contestar, siguió, “Mañana tenemos la primera lectura de guión, aunque Boyd sigue recluido en su casa terminando de escribir algunos episodios. O como a él le gusta decir, _repasando_.”

 

“Pero a estas alturas debería tenerlo todo listo, ¿no?”

 

En varias ocasiones Stiles le había comentado a su padre lo perfeccionista y maniático que podía llegar a ser Boyd con respecto al guión de la serie. Pero no iba a repetírselo.

 

“El miércoles Allison y yo fuimos a su casa. Finstock nos llamó hecho una furia, ya sabes que su cerebro no funciona como debería, porque había intentado hablar con él y Boyd no hacía otra cosa que colgarle. Nos soltó un sermón sobre _no-sé-qué-locuras-literarias-adolescentes-y-hormonadas-de-su-hermano_ que, la verdad, traumatizarían hasta a Hannibal Lecter, y no sé ni cómo acabamos los dos en la puerta de su casa. Tampoco es que consiguiéramos nada. Nos dio una patada en el culo y no hemos vuelto a saber de él.”

 

Y aunque su padre seguramente pensaba que lo de _patada en el culo_ era algo metafórico, Stiles aún tenía un doloroso moratón que confirmaba el nivel de literalidad de sus palabras.

 

“Hijo, ¿Allison y tú-?”

 

Oh, la pregunta del millón. Stiles ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado eso en el último año. Vale, llegaba a entenderlo, sus personajes, durante dos temporadas de diez episodios cada una, eran la viva imagen del amor no correspondido. Había cierta tensión sexual entre sus álter egos, y eso Allison y Stiles lo sabían desde el primer día que comenzaron a grabar. Además, Sam y Lindsey estaban solos, por lo que ambos filmaban gran parte de sus escenas sin interactuar con los demás compañeros de reparto.

 

El personaje de Stiles, Sam, era un chico taciturno y poco hablador (¿quién se lo iba a decir?), que aunque no había declarado su amor todavía, ni parecía por la labor, _bebía los vientos_ por su compañera. Allison en cambio interpretaba a una joven fuerte e independiente, Lindsey, con cierto aire soñador y dispuesta a todo por encontrar a su familia.

 

Lo cierto era que antes de que Stiles leyera el guión pensó que sería otra serie más nacida de la era ‘The Hunger Games’. Tampoco se equivocaba del todo. Pero cuanto más leía, más le llamaba la atención la interacción de los personajes. De todos.

 

En un principio Boyd no le dijo nada acerca de qué personaje encarnaría. El creador de la serie lo tenía claro desde un principio, pero el día que se habían reunido solamente le entregó el guión y le dijo, con esa voz profunda que le definía perfectamente, “Léelo. Luego ven y dime qué piensas, qué has sentido por los personajes. Quiero que si te sientes cercano a alguno de ellos me lo hagas saber.” Tras varias horas de lectura no pudo más que volver a abrir el escrito y _devorarlo_ de nuevo. Francamente, las personalidades eran muy dispares. Boyd había conseguido en un par de capítulos definir perfectamente la disparidad entre todos ellos. Era, sinceramente, adictivo. Y Stiles se enamoró de Sam.

 

Al día siguiente, tras pasar toda la noche en vela delante del guión, decidió llamar a Boyd. No pensó en nada concreto, sólo en que necesitaba expresarle lo emocionado y exultante que se sentía tras _conocerle_. No lo hizo con ánimo de interpretar ese papel, claro que no, simplemente no se veía capaz de hacerlo, pero Boyd sí, y aunque Stiles no hubiera aceptado entrar en el elenco de la serie habría terminado haciéndolo. Para eso estaba Lydia, y podía ser muy convincente. Terroríficamente convincente.

 

Cuando se estrenó la serie fue un gran éxito. Rotundo, exactamente. Para Stiles más que eso. Era el único actor desconocido, los demás ya tenían un nombre, y a partir de ahí toda su vida cambió. Su vida amorosa también. La ficticia.

 

La prensa, después de que se emitiera la primera temporada íntegra, había comenzado a buscar desesperadamente fotografías de Allison y él juntos. No les resultó difícil. Ellos, ajenos a lo que los fans y los periodistas pensaban, se habían hecho grandes amigos y en más de una ocasión habían salido a bares o restaurantes por el simple hecho de que les gustaba hablar y pasar tiempo juntos, pero eso a los demás no les importaba. Ni querían saberlo. Hacían oídos sordos. Y Stiles y Allison habían puesto en bandeja a la prensa su suculenta e irreal relación.

 

Ya no se preocupaban ni siquiera en desmentirlo. ¿Para qué? Daba igual lo que ellos dijeran, la prensa seguiría arguyendo sin cesar, porque esa era su razón de ser. Al principio lo intentaron, incluso Allison estuvo varias semanas bastante deprimida por la incesante persecución que debía soportar por parte de los periodistas. Día y noche. Las veinticuatro horas. Era exasperante.

 

“Allison y yo somos muy buenos amigos, sólo eso, papá. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?” Se tumbó en su nuevo sofá, que había comprado dos días atrás justamente con su compañera, y viró los ojos. “Sí, lo sé, es muy guapa y es una gran actriz. Y su familia entera es famosa. Y- oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que una chica como ella se fijaría en mí? Además, Scott está como loco con ella, babeando a mi alrededor como un perro en celo para que les presente. No podría hacerle eso, y menos con esa cara de cachorrito desvalido que tiene.” Escuchó a su padre hacer un mohín, que significaba que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hijo. “De todas formas, hay muchas mujeres detrás de mí. Tengo donde elegir. Soy irresistible.”

 

“Lo que te ocurre es que Lydia no te hace el menor caso.”

 

Genial, ahora también su padre le daba la puñalada. No tenía suficiente con que Scott, Melissa e Isaac le recordaran cada vez que tenían una mínima oportunidad que la inalcanzable Lydia _soy-demasiado-inteligente-y-guapa-para-ser-algo-más-que-tu-amiga_ Martin ya le había rechazado trescientas cuarenta y dos veces. Ni una más, ni una menos. Bueno, seguro que habría más.

 

“Eso es porque me tomo mi tiempo. Tres años más y la tengo en el bote.”

 

“Me gustaría verlo.”

 

“Pues si sigues siendo _tan amable y comprensivo_ con tu único hijo, a lo mejor después de todo no te invito a la boda.”

 

“Stiles, Lydia es-”

 

“¡Ssh! Ni un palabra más al respecto, o mi amor incondicional por ti se irá a la-”

 

“¿Y Jackson? ¿Le has vuelto a ver?” El Sheriff carraspeó, aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que ese tema no era el más adecuado.

 

Stiles bufó masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Jackson. El insoportable y altivo Jackson Whittemore. El _jodido_ bocazas que le había arruinado la noche de la presentación de la segunda temporada. Aún le dolía la mano cuando recordaba el puñetazo que, sin siquiera esperárselo él mismo, le había dado a su compañero. Pero se lo merecía, de eso no había duda.

 

“Claro. Hemos estado toda la semana juntos. Ahora somos inseparables. Incluso estoy pensando en meterme en su cama una noche de estas.”

 

“Creo que voy a borrar eso de mi mente. Ahora mismo la idea de tener Alzheimer no me parece tan horrible.”

 

Stiles rió falsamente. “¿Y qué quieres que te diga, papá? Es un idiota. No voy a pedirle perdón por algo que él solito se buscó. Bastante he tenido que aguantar todos estos meses leyendo tonterías en las revistas. Para media América ahora soy un _joven violento_. ¡Si incluso hicieron una campaña en Tumblr y Twitter para que me echaran de la serie!”

 

“Sabes que eso no es cierto, nadie piensa que seas violento. Por lo menos Jackson tuvo el valor de decir ante las cámaras que él te provocó.”

 

“Oh, claro, es un angelito. Bendito sea.”

 

“No tergiverses mis palabras.”

 

“Pues no me preguntes nada sobre Jackson.” Con un movimiento rápido se irguió, cogió una de las tantas bolsas de patatas fritas que reposaban constantemente en la mesa baja del salón y la abrió sin miramientos.

 

Su padre le escuchó masticar nerviosamente. “De acuerdo. Asunto zanjado. ¿Cuándo vienes a casa?” Ese sí que era un tema neutro, pensó el señor Stilinski. Ahora estaría a salvo.

 

“No lo sé, papá,” contestó mientras masticaba. Sabía que con la boca llena no todo el mundo le entendía, pero su padre ya estaba más que acostumbrado. “No creo que tengamos días libres hasta Diciembre. Finstock ni siquiera quiere que-”

 

“Oh, ahora mismo voy.” Stiles escuchó otra voz, probablemente de uno de los subordinados de su padre, y supo que la conversación se acababa ahí. “Lo siento, Stiles, tenemos una emergencia. Llámame mañana.”

 

“Sí, claro.” Suspiró, y con voz monótona añadió, “Ya hablamos. Te quiero, papá.”

 

“Te quiero, hijo.”

 

Stiles tiró el móvil de mala manera sobre el sofá, seguido de cerca por la bolsa de patatas fritas. Hablar con su padre le agotaba, sin excepción. No es que no tuvieran una buena relación, nada menos, su madre había muerto muchos años atrás y sólo se tenían el uno al otro (bueno, no podía olvidarse de Scott y Melissa, pero ellos siempre habían estado allí.) y aunque resultó difícil entenderse los primeros años terminaron acomodándose perfectamente a sus dispares (a veces no tanto) personalidades. Sin embargo, desde que Stiles abandonara Beacon Hills para perseguir su sueño, sentía que comenzaban a distanciarse. Y no le gustaba en absoluto.

 

Se preocupaba por su padre, y por sus hábitos alimenticios, ¿para qué negarlo? Todas las semanas cuando hablaba con la señora McCall le pedía expresamente que le vigilara de cerca. A él y a su nevera. La madre de Scott le juraba y perjuraba que, sin excepciones, todos los días le llevaba el almuerzo a la comisaría, pero lo que su padre hiciese en casa era otro cantar. Y Stiles no podía, ni quería, forzar a Melissa para que no le quitase ojo, porque ella tenía su vida y el derecho de descansar tras tantas horas de trabajo en Urgencias. Y no hacía falta remarcar que el Sheriff ya era un adulto y que debía cuidarse a sí mismo.

 

“Necesito vacaciones,” murmuró con el ceño fruncido, al percibir a través del asiento la vibración de su teléfono. Lo cogió, miró la pantalla parpadeante y descolgó con una sonrisa. “Lyds, ¿te apetece una copa? Tú y yo. Solos. En mi casa. Te doy cinco minutos. No hace falta que traigas nada, con tu _adorable_ presencia es suficiente.”

 

“Ni lo sueñes, Stilinski.”

 

No, nunca funcionaba. Dios no se apiadaba de él.

 

TBC...

 


	2. Every day is a new day

 

Observó detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. No, el trayecto de una hora y veintitrés minutos hasta los estudios no había conseguido borrar de su rostro los signos de cansancio acumulado. Las ojeras seguían siendo más que visibles, y sus cejas continuaban impávidas, sin la menor intención de gesticular (odiaba esa sensación de descontrol hacia ellas, como si perdiera la habilidad para moverlas). Tenía- no, _debía_ dejar de pasar las noches en vela delante del ordenador, buscando noticias sobre Beacon Hills, intentando encontrar información sobre los últimos asesinatos. Eso era trabajo de su padre, para algo era el Sheriff. Por supuesto que lo hacía porque, precisamente su padre, no le contaba nada al respecto. De acuerdo, no era de su incumbencia, o eso pretendía creer, y si Lydia volvía a darse cuenta de que iba a trabajar con semejante _facha_ sería el fin de su carrera. Ella misma se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones, y a Stiles le sonaba más a una amenaza que a una advertencia.

 

En esos momentos odiaba que su manager le conociera tan bien.

 

Apagó el motor de su recién adquirido CLK, asiendo las llaves y el teléfono móvil, y bajó del coche lánguidamente. Accionó la alarma y se encaminó con paso lento a la entrada principal.

 

Le esperaban varias horas por delante repletas de abrazos, _¿cómo estás?_ , gritos incoherentes por parte de Finstock, varios _otra temporada más, ¿eh?_ , más gritos de Finstock, risas y bromas fuera de lugar con Allison, lecturas de guión, las venas del cuello de Finstock a punto de estallar, y cómo no, enfrentarse a Jackson _soy-una-estrella_ Whittemore después del _incidente_.

 

Lo cierto era que eso no le preocupaba en absoluto. Bueno, no del todo. Ok, sí, no tenía ganas de verle, sin embargo no estaba en su mano que Jackson desapareciera de la faz de la tierra y le dejara vivir su vida en paz. Si Stiles pudiera elegir, eso ocurriría sin dudarlo.

 

Bueno, tampoco es que tuvieran que grabar juntos. Hasta ese día sólo habían coincidido en una sola escena, y esperaba que Boyd no hubiera decidido cambiar el rumbo de su suerte. Gracias a Dios, Sam y Kyle (el personaje que encarnaba Jackson) no parecía que fueran a interactuar pronto, ya que en el mundo de ‘Stray’ cada uno caminaba por una senda distinta. Y no metafóricamente, gracias a Dios.

 

Kyle comenzó su andadura en la serie en busca de un refugio. Tras estallar la tercera guerra mundial entre Europa, Asia y Estados Unidos, dejando a éste último al borde del abismo, el joven preso fugado había decidido ir en busca de la frontera perseguido por un grupo de militares (bastante sanguinarios, ¿para qué negarlo? A Stiles se le erizaba la piel cada vez que recordaba la escena de la tortura a una mujer embarazada sólo por el mero hecho de robarles medicinas), y con la única compañía de Aidan (Isaac, bendito él), un estrambótico, y psicótico, superviviente de la masacre acontecida en la isla de Manhattan.

 

Por su parte, Sam intentaba ayudar a Lindsey, con no demasiado acierto, a encontrar a su familia. Kyle y Sam, en el episodio piloto, habían cruzado sus caminos en una desolada estación de metro, entre militares desquiciados y cuerpos chamuscados por las bombas. Ni siquiera intercambiaron palabras. Solamente se ayudaron mutuamente a salir del aprieto, para después terminar cada uno por su lado.

 

Tras saludar a Marie, la recepcionista pelirroja que siempre miraba a todos los actores como si quisiera que les desapareciera la ropa por combustión espontánea, se dirigió al enorme ascensor que le llevaría hasta la séptima planta del estudio. Mientras esperaba se quitó las gafas de sol, colgándolas en el cuello de su camiseta negra y bostezando sonoramente.

 

“Hey, Stiles.” La voz de Isaac consiguió que se girara en su busca, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, aún demasiado somnoliento como para coordinar correctamente sus gestos. Su compañero, tras saludar también a Marie, corrió hasta él al ver que el ascensor acababa de abrir sus puertas. Stiles entró, apoyando su mano izquierda en el sensor de movimiento. Cuando estuvieron los dos dentro, apretó el botón correspondiente y entonces Isaac le abrazó con fuerza, palmeando su espalda. “¿Cómo estás?”

 

“No es como si no nos viéramos desde hace meses, pegajoso. Sólo han pasado dos semanas.” Se separaron, y Stiles observó el gesto exultante de su amigo. “¿Recuerdas, el partido de Lacrosse con los del equipo técnico? Ganamos gracias a Stiles, o lo que es lo mismo, el grandioso e insuperable _yo_.”

 

“Querrás decir el patoso e inservible _tú_.”

 

“Ja.” Si no fuera porque se conocían perfectamente, Stiles no se tomaría las bromas de Isaac como lo que eran, simples bromas. Quien no le conociera, sí. Lahey solía utilizar ese gesto irreverente que tan bien le definía cuando hablaba, y daba igual que lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más preocupante del mundo, su cara siempre mantenía ese aire de adolescente respondón e irreverente. “A la próxima me quedaré en las gradas admirando el increíble e imparable juego del que haces gala.”

 

“Sabes que juego infinitamente mejor qué tú. Y no hablemos de actuar, a no ser que quieras que tu autoestima quede por los suelos.”

 

“Recuérdame por qué me caes bien. En serio.”

 

Isaac rió con ganas, y Stiles lo supo con certeza al ver cómo su compañero entrecerraba los ojos, con aquellas cejas dispares, y se sujetaba con una mano el estómago. Lo estaba disfrutando.

 

“Otra temporada más, ¿eh?” comentó tras parar de reír.

 

Stiles escondió un gesto de _ya lo sabía_ , que iba dirigido a sí mismo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan predecible?

 

Salieron del ascensor, caminando por el pasillo central de la séptima planta. Le invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia al ver nuevamente las blancas e impolutas paredes del interior, las macetas diseminadas por los despachos, las salas de reuniones, y los trabajadores yendo y viniendo apresuradamente con carpetas, cafés de máquina y gestos agobiados. Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, resultaba hasta deprimente. Bueno, dependiendo del ánimo con el que se despertara.

 

“Veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo cuando lleguemos a la sexta, o mejor, a la décima temporada. Envejecerás y te encasillarán. Mira a Grissom.”

 

Llegaron finalmente a la puerta de la sala tres, donde el reparto de la serie junto a los guionistas y el director se reunían prácticamente todas las semanas para organizar los horarios de trabajo. Y para discutir, claro. Con Finstock solamente se discutía, o se gritaba. Esto último lo dominaba a la perfección.

 

“Stilinski, Lahey, llegáis pronto.” Oh, estupendo, hablando del diablo. “Este año os voy a tener vigilados, no penséis que vais a poder hacer lo que os dé la gana. No me motiváis. En absoluto.”

 

Ambos reprimieron un escalofrío al ver que se acercaba a ellos, apuntándoles con un dedo acusador, los ojos desorbitados y el eterno silbato colgado al cuello. Stiles pensaba seriamente en que lo más seguro era que durmiera abrazándolo, Finstock tenía una obsesión enfermiza con ese silbato. Sólo de recordar el sonido quería suicidarse, era como viajar a su época estudiantil, más concretamente a los entrenamientos de Lacrosse, y no deseaba rememorarlos.

 

“Oh, Dios mío,” murmuró escabulléndose entre los guionistas que estaban a su lado, charlando ajenos (más bien le hacían el vacío) al psicótico director. Aún de espaldas, sintió la mirada que le lanzó Isaac ante su perfecto escapismo repentino, acompañada de un _te voy a matar_ por dejarle solo ante el peligro.

 

A partir de ese momento, los veinte minutos siguientes fueron como jugar al escondite para Stiles. Bendita infancia.

 

Isaac le buscaba con la mirada entrecerrada. Finstock también.

 

Stiles no se separaba de René, una de las productoras de la serie, quien no cesaba de parlotear (no al mismo nivel que Stiles, claro) sobre lo excitante que había resultado el que la cadena en la que se emitía Stray hubiese decidido renovar por una temporada más.

 

Isaac refunfuñaba en silencio amenazas de muerte cada vez que Stiles se dignaba a posar los ojos en él. Finstock proseguía con su verborrea acerca de los malos hábitos de los jóvenes actores.

 

Stiles se mimetizaba con el entorno.

 

Cuando todo parecía perdido, ya que Finstock había conseguido cogerle desprevenido en uno de sus fugaces viajes a la mesa donde tenían dispuesto el catering y la cafetera, Allison apareció como su salvación.

 

Era admirable lo hermosa que estaba incluso a tan tempranas horas. Con un simple vaquero desgastado, sus Converse rojas y una camiseta de rayas no tenía nada que envidiar a Lydia, pensó Stiles, aunque su manager siempre estaría en la cima de su pirámide platónico-sentimental. Sí, porque él tenía su propia lista mental de mujeres de las que, de un modo u otro, se sentía atraído. Y la lista era interminable. Él no tenía la culpa de tener unas hormonas hiperactivas. ¿No?

 

“Buenos días,” Allison saludó a cada uno de los presentes con aquella sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta al mismísimo Terminator. Con paso grácil se acercó a ellos y dirigió la mirada hacia Finstock. “Acabo de encontrarme con Boyd en el vestíbulo. Me ha dicho que le avisara de que los nuevos ya han llegado.”

 

El director sonrió exasperado. “¿Y eso qué significa, guapa?”

 

“¿Que necesita que usted baje?”

 

Stiles admiró la facilidad con la que su amiga podía parecer totalmente inocente aún cuando se expresaba de forma cínica. Debería preguntarle cómo lo hacía.

 

Con un _no os mováis de aquí_ Finstock abandonó la sala, y todos parecieron suspirar de auténtico alivio. Solía crear ese efecto.

 

Al principio, en las primeras semanas de rodaje, Stiles se preguntaba por qué una persona tan _desequilibrada_ como lo era aquel hombre podía estar al frente de la serie, o de cualquier proyecto, para ser sinceros. En el primer visionado del episodio piloto lo comprendió. Y es que por muy mal que le funcionara el cerebro al director, sabía cómo sacar lo mejor de cada uno de los actores.

 

“Tienes una cara horrorosa, Stiles.”

 

Isaac y Allison ya se encontraban a su lado con sendas tazas de café. Miró a su compañera con aire afectado y habló con socarronería, “¿Tú crees? ¿Debería pedir cita para hacerme un estiramiento de piel?”

 

Allison le sonrió divertida, golpeándole con suavidad en el hombro. “Tus fans no te lo perdonarían.”

 

“Son unos rencorosos, tampoco han olvidado el _incidente_.”

 

No hizo falta que especificara a qué se refería con aquel comentario, había sido la comidilla de los últimos meses. Ninguna cadena de televisión que se preciara dejó pasar por alto el altercado Whittemore-Stilinski en la presentación de la segunda temporada, exprimiendo todo el jugo posible. Él no pretendía siquiera recordarlo, pero el resto de América hacía lo indispensable para que lo tuviera presente día y noche.

 

“No te hagas el mártir, Stilinski.” Isaac le guiñó el ojo en un gesto conciliador, como diciendo _no le des más importancia de la que tiene_ y _todos sabemos que Jackson es un capullo_. Bueno, esto último es lo que Stiles quería que dijese.

 

Entornó los ojos. En el fondo sabía que Lahey tenía razón, sin embargo todo ese tema le incitaba a tal nerviosismo que sobrepasaba el que por naturaleza portaba. Se apoyó en la gran mesa central, de forma rectangular, donde más tarde se sentarían todos para la primera lectura de guión. “Prefiero que cambiemos de tema, no es que no parezca interesante, pero... Bueno, ¿qué es eso de los nuevos?” preguntó mientras con un rápido abrazo saludaba a la morena.

 

Allison le besó la mejilla y se dejó caer a su lado. “Ya sabes, nuestros nuevos compañeros. Erica está abajo con Boyd. También he visto a-”

 

“¿Te refieres a Reyes?” interrumpió Isaac, aunque no parecía muy interesado en la conversación.

 

“ _Maciza_ Reyes,” apuntó con una media sonrisa pícara.

 

“Tengo entendido que la echaron de ‘Carried away’.”

 

“Oh, vamos, Isaac. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que esté buena?”

 

“Ciertamente, nada, Stiles. Sólo pretendía no caer en la rutina.” El más alto arrugó los labios derrotado. “Ya sabes, tus hormonas desperdigándose por toda la habitación,” movió los brazos teatralmente, con cuidado de no tirar el café que aún sujetaba, y abarcando la estancia, “y nosotros intentando olvidar la situación.”

 

“No me odies por ser normal. Además, estoy en la edad.”

 

Allison resopló posando su taza ya medio vacía en la mesa. Sus dos amigos siempre mantenían ese tipo de conversaciones. Si no les conociera tan bien pensaría que no se soportaban, pero como no era el caso simplemente procuraba no rebajarse a su nivel y darles una buena colleja. En cierta manera le divertía escucharles. “Chicos,” les reprendió como una madre lo haría ante una inofensiva trastada.

 

“¿Y aparte de Reyes?”, instó para que su amiga siguiera hablando. “Hace días que sabemos que Erica va a ser parte del reparto, pero Boyd no ha querido soltar prenda de los demás. Que no anuncie nada a los medios lo llego a entender, todo eso del secretismo para crear expectación… ¿Pero que ni siquiera nosotros sepamos quiénes son?”

 

“Alguna razón tendrá.”

 

“¿No has visto a nadie más?”

 

“La verdad es que no me he fijado mucho, Stiles. He visto a Erica porque cuando me he encontrado con Vernon estaban los dos hablando en el vestíbulo.”

 

“Antes de que te interrumpiera _aquí_ el _señor modales,_ ” con una ceja levantada movió la cabeza señalando a Isaac, “ibas a decir que habías visto a alguien más.”

 

De repente, la fuerte y segura Allison Argent pareció perder la compostura. Sólo fue durante una fracción de segundo, pero suficiente para que sus compañeros se percataran de su incomodidad. “En recepción me ha parecido reconocer a ese actor que presenta Butaca 9, no recuerdo cómo se llama.” Gesticuló con aire distraído, sin mantener contacto visual con ninguno de los dos. “El que hizo el papel protagonista en la última serie de J. J. Abrams, la de los viajes en el tiempo.”

 

“ _Timeline_ ,” apuntaron los dos al unísono.

 

“Se llama Alan Deaton.” Los tres giraron el rostro para descubrir al dueño de esa voz, Jackson.

 

Stiles reprimió un rotundo _joder_ , apretando la mandíbula mientras se miraban de hito en hito. Whittemore y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Dios mío, ¿de verdad la gente no se daba cuenta de lo insufrible que era?

 

“Sé que os alegráis de verme,” comentó irónico, al tiempo que obsequiaba a Isaac con un apretón de manos y a Allison con un escueto abrazo. “Sobre todo tú, Stilinski.”

 

“Mi corazón palpita de gozo,” respondió imitando el característico tono de las actrices en las películas de regencia. Observó detenidamente cómo Jackson alargaba su mano derecha hacia él, pero no tenía intención de estrecharla, de ninguna manera, por lo que se cruzó de brazos resoplando. Estaba a la defensiva, sí, porque con el _jodido_ Jackson Whittemore no sabía sentirse de otro modo.

 

“Deaton, eso es.” Allison se interpuso entre ellos en un intento de alejar las malas vibraciones. Esperaba sinceramente que dejaran de comportarse como auténticos idiotas. Su pelea personal, e interna, incomodaba a gran parte del equipo, y no eran estúpidos (sí idiotas), lo sabían perfectamente. Les salvaba el hecho de que sus personajes no interactuaran, sin embargo, si Sam y Kyle volvieran a encontrarse en su viaje, Allison y todos los demás rezaban por que todo aquello no afectara a sus escenas. Ni a la serie. Lo increíble era que Boyd no les hubiera dado ya un toque de atención. O Finstock, por defecto. Eso _sí_ que era preocupante. “Me pregunto cómo será su personaje, ¿vosotros no?”

 

“Lo que yo me pregunto es cuánto vamos a tener que esperar para empezar.”

 

Ninguno pareció prestar atención al comentario de Isaac.

 

“Seguramente sea alguien importante para la trama.” Stiles se levantó de la mesa, posando su taza de café junto a la de Allison. “Tiene todas la papeletas para ser William.”

 

Sam y Lindsey, al final de la segunda temporada, acabaron separándose irremediablemente. Su periplo en busca de la familia de Lindsey les había llevado hasta una antigua fábrica de armas, en un principio abandonada, con los secuaces de Skin (un personaje tremendamente relevante en la historia, pero que aún no había hecho aparición en pantalla) tras sus pasos. En su huida a través de la fábrica, ya muy cerca de su destino, Sam se sacrificó por su amiga dejándose atrapar por sus perseguidores para que ella escapara por los enrevesados túneles excavados bajo el terreno. William era la persona que debían localizar, un científico dotado de la información necesaria para desvelarles el paradero de la familia de la protagonista. Aunque el hecho de por qué su familia había terminado encarcelada en la última y única fortaleza existente entre tanta destrucción, seguía siendo un misterio hasta para ellos. Al igual que la razón por la que los militares perseguían a Kyle, y no era por ser un preso fugado.

 

“Creo que será interesante. Me gusta la idea de trabajar con él.”

 

La boca de Stiles quedó entreabierta, a medio camino de lo que probablemente sería uno de sus inigualables comentarios sarcásticos, cuando la voz rota de Sean invadió la sala. Tenía un serio fetiche con las voces desde que tuvo uso de razón, y la de su compañero de reparto lograba ponerle la piel de gallina. En el buen sentido.

 

“¿Somos los últimos en llegar?” Sean entró seguido de Billy, un joven actor de tan sólo diecisiete años con una adorable apariencia gracias a sus graciosas pecas, y protegido de Boyd; Trevor, un atractivo y despistado cuarentón con dos Oscar, cuatro Globos de Oro y tres Emmy en su haber, por papeles totalmente envidiables; y Jake, al que todo el mundo tenía como el bufón por sus numerosas actuaciones cómicas, sin embargo en ‘Stray’ estaba demostrando que tenía grandes dotes para el drama y la acción.

 

Hubo un gran revuelo, entre abrazos y besos, como siempre sucedía cuando aparecían los _cuatro marginados._ No es que ellos se aislaran de los demás, nada más lejos de la realidad, sólo que a Stiles le gustaba llamarles de esa forma. Y la razón era muy simple. Al igual que Peter Jackson con sus cuatro Hobbits, Boyd y Finstock decidieron, varios meses antes de comenzar a grabar la primera temporada, que los entonces siete actores que encarnarían a los militares (Louis, Lena y Tom ya habían abandonado la serie y sus personajes pasaron a mejor vida) permanecieran prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, sin interactuar con el resto. Y el resultado era notorio, se percibía la camaradería y la confianza ciega entre ellos en pantalla, y aquello consiguió que los espectadores sintieran cierto respeto y predilección por los sanguinarios perseguidores de Kyle.

 

“Billy estaba rojo como un tomate. ¡Tendríais que haberle visto!” Sean les relataba el desastroso y divertido viaje (no tanto para Billy) que hicieron tres semanas atrás a una reserva natural de Colorado. “No paraba de boquear como pez fuera del agua. Sólo recorrimos cinco kilómetros y ya no podía dar un paso más.”

 

“Eso le ocurre por estar más horas sentado delante de la consola que tomando el aire, como debería ser en alguien de su edad,” determinó con aire solemne Trevor, el cual trataba al más joven del reparto como a su propio hijo. Incluidas las reprimendas.

 

“En tus tiempos no hacíais otra cosa, ¿eh, Trev?” Stiles le dio un codazo al chico de las pecas, guiñándole cómplice un ojo. “Jugar a las canicas y todo eso.”

 

El aludido sonrió débilmente, mientras Jackson bufaba ante el comentario y los demás les regalaban miradas divertidas. Ya era una costumbre cuando coincidían todos en un mismo lugar, se comportaban como lo haría cualquier grupo de amigos que se reúnen cada cierto tiempo para _contarse batallitas_.

 

“Se terminó lo bueno,” comentó Jake con gesto derrotado.

 

La sala al completo se giró en dirección a la puerta. En ese instante Boyd traspasaba el arco con gesto cansado, seguramente no había dormido ni dos horas seguidas en los últimos cuatro meses, portando el amasijo de papeles que serían las copias del guión. Les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, pasando de largo para terminar sentándose en la silla principal, presidiendo la gran mesa. “Vamos, sentaos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.”

 

Entre murmullos y leves sonrisas afables, los presentes obedecieron sin rechistar.

 

Stiles y Allison recogieron sus tazas de café y se dirigieron mecánicamente a sus asientos, uno junto al otro. Había un acuerdo tácito entre todos, incluso Jackson lo respetaba, para sorpresa de algunos, que consistía en que las sillas en las que se sentaron durante la primera reunión, dos años antes, les _pertenecían_. Podía parecer estúpido, pero para ellos no lo era. Y así se sentían como en su propia casa.

 

Isaac se sentaba a la derecha de Stiles, Allison a su izquierda, y Jackson al lado de ella. Los _cuatro marginados_ se quedaban en un lateral, seguidos de Finstock. René y el resto de guionistas (Takeshi, un tipo con ideas bastante macabras, y Lucy, una preciosa morena de Texas a la que le entusiasmaban los cómics) frente a ellos, y Boyd se sentaba solo desde que Louis, Lena y Tom ya no estaban en la serie, cara a cara con Isaac, Stiles, Allison y Jackson.

 

“¿Y Finstock?” preguntó Whittemore a su compañera. Ella solamente se encogió de hombros.

 

Vernon comenzó a repartir los guiones por la mesa, colocando tres frente a los asientos libres. Isaac miró de reojo a Stiles, el cual habló en voz baja. “Maciza Reyes”, señaló con el dedo al frente, y Jackson resopló. Ambos amigos viraron los ojos.

 

“Como todos sabréis, para esta temporada vamos a introducir tres personajes nuevos.” Boyd se quedó de pie delante de su asiento. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y, cuando vio que tenía la atención de la sala, prosiguió,“No os desvelaremos todo lo que ocurrirá. Por ahora os dejo el guión de los primeros seis capítulos, y según vayan las cosas os daremos el resto. Como siempre.”

 

A Boyd le gustaba dejar al propio reparto en ascuas, para analizar sus reacciones y así decidir posibles cambios en el argumento. Los años anteriores había ocurrido exactamente igual. Les daba el escrito de seis u ocho capítulos, leían juntos las partes más importantes en la reunión mientras contrastaban sus impresiones, y luego cada uno, ya en su propia casa, repasaba el resto. Al día siguiente comenzaban a grabar, y en la congregación semanal, Vernon, tras visionar las escenas interpretadas, decidía cómo reconducir la trama si era necesario. A Stiles le pareció muy extraño la primera vez, y no fue el único, pero tras hablar con Lydia entendió a la perfección lo que el creador de Stray hacía.

 

Su manager le explicó que Boyd, junto a Takeshi y Lucy, no sólo escribía un guión, sino varios. Diferentes formas de desarrollar la trama, decía. Algunas veces los cambios eran patentes, dando un giro de 180 grados a la temporada, y en otras ocasiones podían ser simples frases que desaparecían, o escenas con un final totalmente opuesto.

 

Por ejemplo, cuando los tres guionistas vieron la increíble química entre Allison y Stiles, gran parte gracias a que se convirtieron en grandes amigos en un par de semanas, decretaron que Sam y Lindsey debían permanecer juntos hasta que la serie avanzara una temporada más, como mínimo. O como cuando Isaac y Jackson tuvieron que filmar con Billy y Lena un enfrentamiento en el capítulo tres de la segunda temporada. Se suponía que Josh (el personaje de Billy) debía morir a manos de Kyle, pero los guionistas, al repasar la escena en la que el más joven contenía las lágrimas mientras el protagonista le clavaba el cañón de su arma en la sien y la mujer agonizaba en el suelo, no pudieron más que salvarle la vida. Adujeron que Josh daría mucho juego si continuaba en la serie, pudiendo explotar el cambio de ser un mero asesino despiadado a ser un adolescente que cuestionaba sus actos y su vida. El miedo que había transmitido era una clara baza para su personaje.

 

Sintió que le golpeaban en la coronilla con no demasiado tacto. “Stilinski, despierta.” Giró el rostro para insultar al causante mientras se masajeaba la zona dolorida. Finstock, cómo no. Gruñó, y los demás rieron. Bueno, no todos. Boyd no solía reír.

 

Siguió con la mirada al director, quien se sentó en la cómoda butaca de piel, y con un gesto de su mano se dirigió a los tres extraños que le acompañaban, señalándoles los espacios libres junto a Vernon.

 

No eran extraños exactamente. En el mundo de la actuación era difícil no conocer a todo el mundo, de una manera u otra, gracias a las galas de premios, las premieres, las fiestas y convenciones (en menor medida, ya que muchos actores parecía tener auténtico pánico a los fans de este tipo de reuniones), o las revistas.

 

Primero se fijó en el más mayor, Deaton. Rondaba los cuarenta años, y aunque en la primera impresión parecía ser una persona muy seria y en cierta manera introvertida, su franca sonrisa decía lo contrario. Tenía una mirada serena, y el año que presentó la gala de los Emmy demostró ser un gran anfitrión, aparte de bromista. Nadie entendía por qué había rechazado el repetir la experiencia. De todos modos, su trayectoria no se centraba sólo en presentar galas o su propio programa de cine, ‘Butaca 9’, el cual Stiles no había tenido aún el privilegio de ver, sino que de vez en cuando aparecía en diversas cintas encarnando personajes variopintos. Desde un cura algo melodramático en un film de Sophia Coppola, hasta un descarado dueño de un prostíbulo en la última cinta de Tarantino. Además, su papel en Timeline logró que gran parte de los críticos alabaran su trabajo. Y que la crítica coincidiera en algo era digno de elogio.

 

Stiles se sintió cómodo con la idea de compartir pantalla con él, al igual que Allison.

 

Después, posó sus ojos almendrados en la mujer. Maciza Reyes. O como le gustaba que la llamaran, Erica Reyes. Las hormonas de Stiles se revolucionaron, pero es que no estaba ciego (era muchas cosas, pero ciego **NO** ), y la rubia era una sex symbol en toda regla. Siempre vestía con aquellos corsés que realzaban su delantera ya de por sí llamativa, y las fotos que aparecieron unos meses atrás en la revista GQ tampoco ayudaban a percibirla de otra manera. Recordaba habérselas enseñado a Scott, omitiendo descaradamente el hecho de que esa misma mañana se había despertado a las cuatro sólo para llegar el primero a la tienda y comprar la publicación, pero su mejor amigo parecía tener _exclusivamente_ ojos para Allison. Era frustrante. Igualmente, no era el único que pensaba en Erica como si de una gloriosa fantasía se tratara. Eso le hacía sentir menos… ¿miserable? No, más bien lograba que no pensara de sí mismo que seguía siendo el adolescente capaz de perseguir a todo aquel que tuviera dos piernas y una cara bonita. Más o menos. El problema era que Reyes tenía fama de ser algo _difícil_. En el trato. Y en las relaciones.

 

Profesionalmente acertaba respecto a los papeles que aceptaba (y con muy buen ojo, todo hay que decirlo); sin embargo, había tenido varias discusiones sonadas con directores, actores, actrices, guionistas, cámaras, maquilladores, e incluso con sus propios mánagers. En lo que llevaba de año ya había tenido cuatro a su merced. Sólo esperaba que Allison y ella se entendieran, ya que en ese momento eran las únicas mujeres del reparto.

 

Percibió que la rubia les miraba con aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos, dibujando una media sonrisa cargada de significado. ¿Cuál? Stiles prefería no saberlo, porque al estar cerca de ella comenzaba a sentir la misma angustia que el día que conoció a Lydia.

 

“Luego podréis conoceros y todo eso que la sociedad os impone,” Finstock interrumpió el discurso de Boyd, a quien, para ser sinceros, Stiles no había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

 

“Oh, Dios mío, ¿en serio vamos a estar otro año más con este desquiciado?”, murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo le escucharan Isaac y Allison, los cuales reprimieron una leve risilla. No muy bien, pensó.

 

Boyd carraspeó. “Veamos, primero os contaré por encima el punto en el que comenzaremos en esta nueva temporada.” Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Stiles para que se mantuviera callado. Boyd lo escuchaba todo, incluso lo que no debía, para desgracia de Stiles.

 

“Patético, Stilinski”, Jackson siseó sin quitar la vista del guionista, y Stiles estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento para patearle el culo a ese jodido altivo, cuando la mano de Allison le asió del brazo. “No le hagas caso,” le dijo en silencio, gesticulando con los labios.

 

Descansó bruscamente el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo, cruzándose de brazos. Su amiga tenía razón, no debía entrar en el juego de Jackson, por muy atrayente que fuera. Y menos en mitad de una reunión.

 

Bajó la cabeza con gesto triunfante cuando Boyd le lanzó al rubio el bolígrafo que había estado sujetando entre los dedos hasta ese momento, golpeándole en el pecho. “Dejad los _dos_ de comportaros como niños pequeños. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.”

 

A pesar de que les regañaba a ambos, se sentía como una verdadera victoria para Stiles.

 

“Sigamos.” Suspiró levemente, y continuó, “Dejamos a Kyle y Aidan escondidos en el edificio City Hall de Los Ángeles, heridos y con Dave retenido.” Dave era el personaje que encarnaba Jake, el _bufón_. “Michael y Carl,” Sean y Trevor, “perdieron su pista, quedando atrapados en la Iglesia ‘Angelus Temple’, mientras Josh,” Billy, “intentaba encontrarles. Ahí es donde entrará Erica. Será Mika, una enfermera de Brooklyn que ayudará a Billy.”

 

“¡Genial, una más para nuestro bando!” Ese era Sean, sin duda. Tenía bastante en común con Stiles, por lo de hablar cuando le daba la gana, más bien.

 

Alzó el rostro y se encontró a Erica mirando de forma cómplice a Sean. Oh, bueno, por lo menos parecía que Reyes se sentía a gusto con sus próximos compañeros de escena. Por lo menos con uno. Y Stiles suspiró aliviado. No le tocaba a él compartir plano con ella. Sí, era _Maciza_ Reyes, y una muy buena actriz, pero prefería quedarse lejos de los _problemas_. Pobre Billy, arguyó. Tan joven…

 

“Por otro lado, Allison.” Vernon ojeó a la morena con auténtica devoción. “Espero que estés contenta con tener a Deaton como compañero. ¿No echarás de menos a Stiles?”

 

A su amiga se le iluminó el rostro, y trazó una amplia sonrisa. “Oh, no, ya tengo mucho _Stiles_ en mi vida.” La sala rió (Jackson el que más, aunque su risa parecía más un quejido), y ella posó los ojos en el actor. “Será un verdadero placer, señor Deaton. La verdad es que antes en el vestíbulo, cuando le vi, pensé que sería estupendo trabajar con usted.”

 

El aludido le devolvió el gesto. “El placer es mío. Y no me hables de usted, por favor, no soy tan viejo.”

 

“Magnífico entonces. Alan encarnará a William.”

 

Y en ese preciso instante Stiles cayó en la cuenta de que aún no había contemplado a la tercera figura sentada junto a Boyd. Lo que encontró fue francamente sorprendente. Ese era Derek Hale, no había duda. Se acordaba de él. ¿Pero por qué Stiles era el único al que le asombraba volver a verle?

 

TBC...

 


	3. It's not really a big deal

El primer casting al que Lydia le envió, justo después de su primer encuentro, no resultó ser tan desastroso como pensó en un primer momento.

 

Pasados once días desde lo que él denominaba como _la-prueba-más-vergonzosa-de-su-vida_ , su manager le despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana para darle la noticia de que le habían seleccionado, además de advertirle que ni se le ocurriera comentar nada en Twitter o culaquier otra red social. Stiles no era capaz de estar un solo día sin postear algo, para orgullo y placer de sus fans. Cuando los tuvo, claro. En ese instante, ni siquiera el sueño acumulado gracias a sus _paseos nocturnos_ por Google pudo salvarle de un ataque de pánico. A veces le ocurría, con menos persistencia últimamente, al sentir miedo, angustia, o simplemente auténtica y pura excitación. Y ese fue el caso.

 

No se esperaba, ni remotamente, que el recién galardonado James McTeigue posara los ojos en un actor primerizo (léase en la pantalla grande) e hiperactivo como él. No obstante, la suerte se inclinaba a su favor. _Por fin_.

 

No era el papel protagonista, nada menos. El film giraba en torno a un grupo de amigos y su visión de la vida en los convulsos años setenta, y Stiles había contabilizado los minutos y segundos exactos en los que él aparecía en el metraje. Veintitrés minutos y diecisiete segundos.

 

Fue difícil interpretar a Damon, un joven adicto a la heroína, que con su muerte abría los ojos a sus compañeros, _inyectándoles_ realidad. Difícil porque nunca había vivido de cerca algo como remotamente parecido; sin embargo, James le propuso visitar un centro de desintoxicación, donde pudo charlar largo y tendido con varias personas que intentaban salir de la horrible adicción, y con sus familiares. Fue una experiencia reveladora, y triste, pero le ayudó a comprender lo que una persona como Damon podría pensar, o por qué actuaba de una manera específica.

 

Cuando la película vio la luz, todos sus allegados alabaron orgullosos su trabajo. Incluso Lydia, en un momento de alegría mal contenida, apareció de buenas a primeras en la puerta de su apartamento con una amplia sonrisa, y le abrazó sentidamente mientras con gesto solemne decía, “Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo”. No hace falta decir que Stiles permaneció totalmente inmóvil ante la actitud de su representante, y su mente se quedó en blanco. Scott y Melissa, por un lado, le dieron la enhorabuena de forma eufórica, y su padre, por otro, no pudo más que soltar una de sus frases, “Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Stiles. Tienes que seguir trabajando duro, o todo lo que has conseguido no servirá para nada.” Adoraba al Sheriff y sus demostraciones de apoyo.

 

En ese entonces fue cuando conoció a Derek Hale.

 

Derek también formaba parte del elenco de actores. Su primer encuentro le dejó a Stiles un sabor amargo, y su relación durante la grabación también. No porque Derek fuera antipático o desdeñoso con él, sino porque al conocerle tuvo la sensación de que no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

 

Cuando comenzaban a filmar, Hale se transformaba, literalmente, pero en los descansos rehuía estar con el reparto. Como si necesitara estar solo y le quemara el contacto humano.

 

Lo que consiguió que a Stiles le picara la curiosidad fue la conversación que escuchó a escondidas entre la entonces manager del actor y el director del film. Él no era un cotilla, por supuesto que no, sólo estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento preciso.

 

Intentó borrar ese recuerdo meneando la cabeza nerviosamente. Era un tema personal de Derek, y él ni siquiera debería saberlo. Tampoco es que fuera algo insólito, todo el mundo tenía fracasos amorosos, ¿no? Aunque lo suyo con Lydia se podía denominar como una hecatombe, más bien. De todas formas, las rupturas sentimentales de los actores eran de lo más común. No era un trabajo que dejara mucho tiempo para relacionarse.

 

Lo que resultó amargo fue ver cómo afectó aquello al ambiente de la grabación. Stiles, en varias ocasiones intentó acercarse a su compañero, al igual que con los demás. Charlar con él, o simplemente pasar el rato entre toma y toma, pero Hale no parecía estar por la labor. No se dio por vencido en los seis días que pasaron juntos, aunque no fueron suficientes para que saliera del cascarón.

 

Jamie, otro de los actores, incluso le comentó que él ya había trabajado con Derek en tres ocasiones. La última tan sólo cuatro meses atrás, en una miniserie de la BBC, y por lo visto en ese entonces era una persona totalmente distinta. En tan poco tiempo había pasado de ser alguien cordial, preocupado por los demás (a su manera) y en cierto modo soñador, a ser huraño, poco hablador y especialmente serio. Stiles no entendía cómo podía transformarse en una persona tan opuesta por una simple ruptura. O eso creía.

 

Lo realmente chocante fue que en la presentación de la película ante los medios, Hale no hizo acto de presencia. Ni en las promociones. Ni siquiera cuando le nominaron a mejor actor de reparto en los Globos de Oro. Vale, no ganó el galardón, competía nada más y nada menos que con Michael Cane y Jack Nicholson ente otros; no obstante, a Stiles no se le hubiera ocurrido no aparecer si hubiera estado en su lugar.

 

Después de eso, Derek Hale desapareció. Se lo tragó la tierra.

 

Habían transcurrido ya cuatro años, y ahora no sabía cómo sentirse ante la nueva e inesperada situación. De alguna manera se conocían, aunque tenía la extraña y acertada sensación de que ambos preferían que no fuera así. Y más después de escuchar a Boyd hablar sobre Sam y Daniel.

 

“Stiles, a pesar de los rumores no te vamos a matar.” El susodicho miró al guionista con gesto aliviado, mientras su amiga le daba un ligero codazo en el costado y le susurraba, “Te lo dije.”

 

Aquello venía de lejos. Había dos razones por las que había llegado a la conclusión, errónea, de que probablemente su personaje terminaría abruptamente su periplo. Allison no pensaba lo mismo, claro.

 

Primero, tras emitir el último episodio de la temporada, en el que Sam era apresado por los secuaces de Skin, los cuales demostraron sentirse _muy a gusto_ con la idea de rebanarle el cuello, las redes sociales y los foros explotaron entre teorías sobre el futuro incierto de Stiles en la serie. Gran parte de los fans expresaron su rotundo desacuerdo ante la muerte de Sam, pero ciertas personas parecían agradecidas y satisfechas con el hecho de que Lindsey prosiguiera sola el viaje y su compañero desapareciera del mapa. Y el secretismo de Boyd no ayudaba a que Stiles dejara de argüir que, quizás, ya no era necesario. Isaac y Scott también le dijeron, al igual que Allison, que no creyera eso posible, de ninguna manera, ya que Sam era importante para la trama y los fans amaban la fortaleza y perseverancia de la que hacía gala. Sin embargo, pese a todo esto, no era capaz de dejar de dudar.

 

Y segundo, y más trascendental, el _incidente_ le había dado mala imagen ante los fans, la prensa y el propio equipo. Pocos sabían ciertamente lo ocurrido entre Jackson y él aquella noche. En concreto sólo Allison y Boyd, y no le apetecía airearlo, por mucho que el hacerlo pudiera lavar su malograda imagen. Cuando pensó fríamente en lo que había hecho se sintió como un auténtico idiota. Jackson se lo merecía, pero ahora era Stiles quien parecía el malo de la historia, por no contar su versión (la verdadera) de los hechos. Era tarde para remediarlo, pensaba, y estaba cansado de darle vueltas y más vueltas al tema. Además, temía que aquello le relegara a un segundo plano dentro de ‘Stray’, o lo que era infinitamente peor, que los tres guionistas decidieran no seguir contando con él.

 

“Por ahora.” Takeshi soltó la bomba con aire malvado. Stiles se limitó a regalarle un corte de mangas, ya familiarizado con el carácter siniestro del japonés.

 

Centró nuevamente la atención en Vernon, a la espera de que prosiguiera, mientras Erica le miraba sin parpadear siquiera. Sintió un escalofrío. Joder, esa mujer era peor que Lydia.

 

“En los cuatro primeros capítulos sólo aparecerás en contadas escenas. No queremos que los telespectadores se olviden de tu situación, pero que tampoco sepan qué sucederá. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?”

 

“Sí, claro. Que tendré varios días libres.”

 

“No te hagas ilusiones, Stilinski.” Percibió el dedo acusador de Finstock, pero prefirió no mirarle.

 

En ese momento Boyd contempló a Derek, sentado a su derecha, y Stiles le imitó. Se encontró con los escrutadores ojos verdes clavados en él, y al instante su estómago dio un brinco. No recordaba que fueran tan penetrantes, ni que le hicieran sentir de esa manera. _Alerta_.

 

Tragó saliva, y desvió la mirada.

 

“Me gustaría que Derek y tú pasarais unos días juntos.” _Oh, Díos mío_ , ¿eso sonaba tan mal para los demás como en su propia cabeza? “Será tu único compañero durante gran parte de la temporada, y nos gustaría,” señaló a sus co-guionistas sin dejar de observarles a ambos, “que fuerais conociéndoos mejor. Es fundamental para los personajes que os sintáis cómodos trabajando juntos, y eso también va para todos los demás. Esperamos que Allison y Deaton hagan lo mismo, y Erica, por supuesto.”

 

Stiles la oyó contestar algo, pero no escuchó nada. Ni a nadie. Se quedó totalmente en blanco. ¿Stiles Stilinski quedándose en blanco? Si Scott o su padre le vieran…

 

Era el fin del mundo. El equivalente, para ser exactos.

 

No duró mucho. Su cerebro comenzó a juntar las piezas. Rápido, ágil, y descontrolado. Ya no estaría más en la _zona segura_ , junto a Allison. Con ella el trabajo resultaba de lo más fácil y gratificante. Natural.

 

Sí, Stiles ya no era el actor de teatro barato que fue antes de conocer a Lyds, ni el joven sin prácticamente experiencia ni tablas, pero se había acomodado tras dos años actuando solamente con su compañera, y ahora se sentía igual de torpe que en su primera audición. Y pensándolo detenidamente, ¿por qué Allison no les había dicho antes que Derek Hale estaba también en el vestíbulo? Ella lo sabía. _Sabía_ que sería parte del nuevo reparto, y había obviado aquel dato.

 

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y giró de manera brusca el rostro hasta posarlos en la morena. La imagen de Allison intentando desviar la conversación con aquel gesto disgustado apareció de repente en su mente. No había querido contárselo, y Stiles se preocupó. Allison no era así. ¿Qué ocurría entre ella y Derek? ¿O sólo era una coincidencia y estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas? Aparte, ¿qué ganaba ella al no decir nada, si sabía que luego se enterarían de todas formas?

 

“Um—¿qué?” Parecía desconcertada ante la mirada de Stiles. Desconcertada y evasiva. “¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? Me estás dando miedo.”

 

“Lo sabías”, susurró.

 

Su amiga frunció el ceño. “¿Cómo?”

 

“Sabías que era Hale. Le has visto y no has querido decirlo.” Desvió momentáneamente su atención a la sala. Perfecto, los demás proseguían con su charla alrededor de _conocerse_ y esas tonterías que en ese momento no le interesaban en absoluto. Nadie les escuchaba. Volvió a centrarse en la morena. “¿Ocurre algo que yo deba saber, Al? Porque está claro que no estás cómoda con _él_. Y no quiero pensar mal, ya sabes, pero ahora mismo no me das alternativa.”

 

“No sé de qué hablas. Yo—yo no—” Bajó la mirada una fracción de segundo, y enseguida recompuso su usual gesto de mujer fuerte e independiente. “Imaginas cosas. Sólo no me habéis dado tiempo a contároslo. No es para tanto.”

 

Stiles no se creyó ni una palabra, y todo gracias a la sonrisa despreocupada que Allison dibujó. No era sincera.

 

“De todas formas, ¿vosotros dos no os conocíais de antes?”

 

La odió. Fervientemente. Por cambiar de tema, y por decir aquello lo suficientemente alto para que toda la sala fijara su atención en Stiles.

 

La mataría.

 

“Huh, sí. Bueno, trabajamos juntos hace un tiempo.” Se mordió el labio inferior al percibir las miradas curiosas, y nerviosamente buscó el apoyo de Derek. “¿Verdad, Derek?”

 

Él sólo asintió, sin siquiera posar los ojos en Stiles.

 

_Oh, estupendo, eres de gran ayuda, querido compañero. Empezamos con buen pie. Seguro que seremos grandes amigos._

 

“Ya sabía yo que me sonabas de algo,” comentó con gesto exultante Isaac, apuntando al moreno con el dedo índice y moviéndolo de forma afirmativa. “Hace unos meses decidí ver ‘In between’. Stiles no quería que la viera. Ahora sé por qué.” Rió. “Vaya, no pareces el mismo.”

 

Estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, y agradeció mentalmente a Isaac por cortar la tensión del momento. Ahora que se fijaba, Derek había cambiado. La barba de tres o cuatro días, la ropa oscura, el gesto serio (sí, antes también lo tenía, pero no tan arraigado), el pelo unos centímetros más largo, y lo que suponía que eran seis o siete kilos más de músculo. Sin embargo, lo que apreciaba con singular atención era el aura de _no-te-acerques-si-no-quieres-morir_.

 

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que el hecho de que hubieran actuado juntos no significaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

 

“Cierto. Cuando decidimos que Derek interpretara a Daniel y vimos que os conocíais, bueno, es un punto a favor.”

 

Stiles no pensaba lo mismo, pero asintió ante la declaración de Boyd. Tampoco iba a dejar que la inseguridad que sentía hacia su nuevo compañero le arruinara el día. Ni la serie. Porque la buena noticia era que Sam seguiría a pie de cañón, y que Stiles tenía trabajo, claro.

 

La ansiedad de los meses anteriores se desvaneció, y volvió a relajarse. Decidió no prestar demasiada atención a la mirada penetrante de Erica, ni a la desconcertante que le regalaba Derek de hito en hito. No, iba a disfrutar de la reunión, como siempre hacía. Luego tendría tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto.

 

Alargó la mano derecha hasta su taza de café, ya frío, y con una media sonrisa pícara se dirigió al guionista jefe. “Ilumíname, Boyd, ¿qué desgracias nos esperan?”

 

* * * * * *

 

Cuatro horas de reunión agotaban a cualquiera. Bueno, no a Stiles y su hiperactividad, seamos sinceros. Él podría aguantar dos más, y hasta tres si se lo proponía. Con unas cuantas tazas de café, queda entendido.

 

Se encontraban en la puerta del estudio despidiéndose de René, Takeshi y Lucy; los tres solían desertar a la primera de cambio. Stiles se colocó las gafas de sol en cuanto salieron al exterior, sintiendo cómo el sol calentaba rápidamente la piel expuesta. Adoraba esos días.

 

Besó a ambas mujeres en la mejilla, y al guionista le palmeó el hombro mientras le pedía por favor, y de forma irónica, que dejara de pensar en cosas bizarras. El japonés no prometió nada.

 

Se acercó a Allison y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Ella le rodeó la cintura y le sonrió protectoramente. Por su parte Isaac se cruzó de brazos, y los tres se refugiaron a la sombra del pequeño tejadillo de la entrada.

 

Boyd seguía en la sala de reuniones charlando con Finstock, Erica, Derek y Deaton. Los _cuatro marginados_ habían decidido quedarse en el vestíbulo, tirados en los mullidos sofás de la sala de espera, intentando ponerse de acuerdo sobre adónde ir. Aquello de terminar la jornada yendo todos juntos a comer tras las reuniones semanales era otra tradición entre ellos, además de que siempre dejaban al cuarteto decretar el restaurante.

 

¿Y Jackson? Lo cierto es que a Stiles no le importaba dónde se había metido.

 

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y buscó la aplicación de la cámara. “Vamos, Isaac.” Gesticuló para que se situara al lado de Allison, y alargó el brazo para accionar el objetivo y fotografiarse.

 

“¿Otra foto para Twitter?” preguntó con sorna el más alto tras escuchar el clic, y mudó la sonrisa en un gesto neutral.

 

“No lo dudes.”

 

Allison le observó mientras con una rapidez pasmosa Stiles posteaba la foto en Instagram, Twitter y Tumblr sin apenas esfuerzo. “Luego nos preguntamos por qué tienes tantos fans.”

 

“Los cuido, eso es todo.” Se apartó de ella. “Ahora vuelvo.” Y no hizo falta que explicara nada, sus dos compañeros ya sabían que iría a hacerse más fotografías con Sean, Billy, Trevor y Jake. Era otra costumbre.

 

“¿Me lo vas a contar?”

 

La morena miró con curiosidad a Isaac. “¿El qué?”

 

Se rascó el cuello, flemático, dirigiendo la mirada a Stiles, el cual parecía estar disfrutando la sesión de fotos con aquellos cuatro inseparables. “Con Stiles te has hecho la loca. No es tonto, Allison. Eres muy buena actriz, pero te ha cogido desprevenida. Tarde o temprano volverá a preguntarte qué te pasa con Hale.”

 

Allison se quedó unos segundos con la boca entreabierta, parpadeando, pensando en qué contestar. “No me pasa nada con él, de verdad.” Su tono de voz era calmado. “Ni siquiera hemos hablado. Nunca. Sólo me estaba preguntando qué fue lo que le pasó para estar tanto tiempo apartado de este mundo.”

 

Isaac siguió sin creer en sus palabras, aunque no quiso forzarla a hablar de algo que, a la vista, no le resultaba cómodo. “Creo que más de uno en la sala no recuerda quién es. En Hollywood, igual que se puede llegar al estrellato se puede caer en el olvido.”

 

“Tienes razón.”

 

Se mantuvieron en silencio varios minutos. Entretanto, ambos observaron a su amigo, feliz como un niño pequeño con una piruleta. Vieron cómo Erica salía del ascensor, seguida de Deaton y Finstock, y se acercaba al grupo para luego colarse en una de las fotos. En ese momento los dos dibujaron una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Stiles se ponía visiblemente nervioso cuando la rubia le asió del brazo y le arrebató el móvil.

 

“Me gusta esa chica.”

 

“Eso es porque _te gusta_ que Stiles lo pase mal.” Cruzaron miradas, y comenzaron a reír. Su amigo ya había cedido ante Erica, y ahora se estaban tomando fotografías con Deaton, e incluso con Finstock.

 

Tras unos segundos Jackson apareció, y aunque Sean parecía que le proponía unirse a ellos, pasó de largo. Cuando estuvo fuera, al lado de Isaac y Allison, comentó con aire divertido. “Yo me largo, tengo planes más interesantes. Ya me contaréis si Stilinski sobrevive.” Y con una risa ciertamente malvada, se despidió de ellos.

 

“¡No te olvides de sacarle brillo al Porsche!” Vociferó Isaac al verle ya dentro del mencionado coche.

 

“Hm, los hombres y su maldita obsesión por las cuatro ruedas.”

 

“Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuanto mejor sea tu coche...” Stiles apareció de la nada, resollando. Erica le había dejado agotado tras la sesión fotográfica. Punto para ella.

 

“Rectifico. Los hombres y su ego.” Frunció los labios en señal de protesta ante la inminente respuesta fuera de tono de su amigo, y Stiles entendió que sería mejor no seguir por esos derroteros si no quería acabar discutiendo sobre testosterona mal encauzada con Allison. Tenía todas las de perder. “¿Ya se han decidido?”

 

Stiles afirmó con un rápido movimiento. “Hoy toca maltratar a nuestras arterias.”

 

“Lo que es lo mismo, 'Hungry Meat'” El tono que utilizó la morena no era especialmente entusiasta.

 

Hasta que les conoció, Allison casi nunca había comido carne roja, a no ser que en una de sus visitas mensuales a la mansión de sus padres el señor Argent la recibiera con una de sus famosas barbacoas. Todo el reparto y el equipo ya habían disfrutado de la hospitalidad de Chris y Victoria, aunque a Stiles la señora Argent le provocaba cierto respeto. No por nada, cada vez que la miraba era incapaz de dejar de imaginarla en plan asesina, con un cuchillo enorme en la mano y aquel gesto de _sé-lo-que-piensas-y-no-me-hace-ninguna-gracia_. De todas maneras, y dejando de lado sus desvaríos, sólo de pensar en los suculentos manjares que servían, todos comenzaban a salivar sin decoro alguno. Su hija no pensaba lo mismo. No es que aborreciera la carne, nada menos, pero prefería comer pollo en lugar de los solomillos, las salchichas y los filetes de ternera o de buey.

 

 _Insensata_.

 

“No hagas pucheros, Allison.”

 

“Cuando tú dejes de hacerlos cada vez que vamos a 'Sushi Paradise', Isaac.”

 

Stiles rió ante la elocuente mirada de Allison y la descorazonadora de Isaac. Él y el pescado crudo no iban precisamente de la mano.

 

“¿Jackson se ha ido? Hm, parece que mi aura de _no-se-te-ocurra-acercarte-ni-a-treinta-metros-de-mí_ funciona.”

 

“Stilinski, ese _aura_ no existe,” parafraseó Jake junto a ellos. Los demás les observaban, ya dispuestos a coger cada uno su coche y poner rumbo al restaurante.

 

“¡Claro que sí!” Stiles intentó gesticular intimidatoriamente, pero sólo logró transformar el gesto en algo indescriptible.

 

“¡No eres capaz, Stilinski, admítelo!” Sean soltó una carcajada camino del aparcamiento, y Stiles le regaló una mueca de _qué te den_ , aún a sabiendas de que no le estaba mirando.

 

Escuchó a Erica reír también, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y susurraba, “Interesante.” Las mejillas de Stiles enrojecieron sin motivo aparente.

 

“Venga, vamos, _rompecorazones_.” Allison le dio un codazo, y junto a Isaac se encaminaron a sus respectivos vehículos.

 

Stiles resopló, virando los ojos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le trataba la mayor parte del tiempo como a un niño pequeño? Era un adulto, un hombre hecho y derecho, con pelos en los- ¡Y sabía ponerse serio si la situación lo requería, por supuesto!

 

Vale, no siempre era así. Sus compañeros le respetaban, como persona y como intérprete, sin embargo en ciertos momentos deseaba que le tomaran más en serio y no se centraran únicamente en su lado hiperactivo y fácilmente capaz de elucubrar cientos de sandeces por segundo. Aunque tampoco podía echárselo en cara, gran parte de la culpa era suya.

 

Resignado, abrió la puerta del CLK y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento. Alargó el brazo mecánicamente con la intención de dejar algo en el lado del copiloto, y al percatarse de que su mano estaba vacía se golpeó la frente, frustrado. “Maldita cabeza.” Salió del coche farfullando en dirección al estudio. Al pasar de nuevo frente al mostrador de recepción, Marie le observó con una ceja arqueada y los labios pintados de rojo emergiendo, como si quisiera decirle _ven aquí, bombón, dame un besito_. Dios mío, todas las mujeres que le rodeaban estaban locas.

 

Cuando el ascensor llegó al vestíbulo, de él salieron Boyd y Derek. Estuvo a punto de arrollarles, pero sus reflejos hicieron un buen trabajo (por una vez en su vida) y consiguió esquivarles. Hale ni siquiera le prestó atención, y el guionista jefe le miró con aire sorprendido.

 

“¿Aún seguís aquí?” le preguntó interponiéndose en el cierre de las puertas.

 

Stiles le agradeció el gesto, y respondió introduciéndose en el cubículo de metal, “Los demás ya se han ido. Soy el último. Me he olvidado el guión en la sala de reuniones.” Como Boyd solamente asintió, Stiles prosiguió, “¿Sabéis adónde vamos?”

 

“Sí, no te preocupes. Allison me ha enviado un whatsapp.”

 

“Chica lista. Entonces nos vemos allí.”

 

“Ten.” Vernon le entregó las llaves, con la certeza de que a Stiles ni se le había ocurrido que la sala pudiese estar cerrada. “Luego déjalas en recepción.”

 

“Hecho, jefe.” Dejó que las puertas se cerraran y cuando arribó a la planta séptima corrió por los pasillos, sabe Dios por qué. Recuperó el escrito, bajó de nuevo, y con rapidez le dio el juego de llaves a Marie, no fuera a intentar entablar una de sus insulsas y superficiales conversaciones.

 

Al salir del edificio por segunda vez, se topó con Derek. Maldita suerte la suya. Se paró a unos metros de él y le observó en silencio. Boyd ya no le acompañaba, y mantenía un gesto de enfado que Stiles ya pensaba que era perpetuo tras ojearle durante la reunión, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

 

Stiles escuchó atentamente lo que decía.

 

Y en este punto volveremos a recalcar, _no era un cotilla_.

 

“Trae el coche. **YA**.”

 

Cuatro palabras seguidas. Nuevo récord, pensó.

 

“No te he dado permiso, Peter.”

 

Otro récord, ¡seis! ¡Ding, ding, ding!

 

“Te voy a matar.” Y colgó.

 

Uoh-uoh-uoooh, récord no superado.

 

En ese instante Stiles escondió el rostro tras el guión para que nadie le pudiera ver reír. Derek Hale era como un viejo gruñón, y aquello le divertía. Y le asustaba, para qué mentir. Desde ahora sería su pequeño secreto, como la extraña fijación que tenía respecto a la ropa de color rojo.

 

Dio gracias a que siguiera teniendo las gafas de sol puestas cuando Derek le miró ceñudo, percibiendo de repente su presencia, ya que de ese modo no podría verle parpadear nerviosamente.

 

¿Por qué? Muy simple: aquellos ojos. Los ojos del maldito Hale, en la soledad y privacidad de su casa, habrían hecho bailotear hasta a la mismísima Lydia Martin por el salón, en ropa interior ( _no, Stiles, no te imagines eso_ ), cantándole a un cepillo de dientes reconvertido en un disimulado micrófono.

 

No se sentía atraído por él, nada menos. Sólo sentía desconfianza y temor hacia su compañero, pero esa mirada únicamente se podría describir de forma acertada con un alto nivel de alcohol en sangre.

 

Sí, obviamente era un tipo bastante atractivo, con todos esos músculos. No obstante, no era su ideal. Él se decantaba más por hombres como Danny, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y de carácter apacible. _Y esos hoyuelos_. Danny ya le había dado calabazas en muchas ocasiones, por lo que estaba en el mismo saco que Lydia. El de los inalcanzables.

 

Derek levantó una ceja. No le hizo falta decir nada, y Stiles supo enseguida lo que ese gesto significaba.

 

“Oh, no estaba escuchando. _Nonononono_.” Agitó ambos brazos. Si no fuera porque el guión tenía varios clips estratégicamente situados, los folios habrían salido disparados ante el insistente movimiento. “Acabo de salir. ¿Ves? Me olvidé el guión arriba, ¿recuerdas? Siempre me dejo las cosas por ahí, es una mala costumbre que tengo. Por lo menos luego me acuerdo de ellas, porque, vaya, ¿te imaginas si-?”

 

“Lo he entendido.”

 

Derek se masajeó la sien con gesto hastiado, y Stiles abrió y cerró los labios repetidas veces ante la afirmación. “Bueno,” notaba la estoica mirada del otro taladrándole e hizo caso omiso, “ya nos veremos después.” Bajó la cabeza con pesadez y se marchó con paso lento. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente en su posible e hipotética buena relación con su compañero.

 

Cuando tan sólo había dado cinco pasos, su boca decidió jugarle una mala pasada. _Gracias_. “Si no tienes coche, te puedo llevar.” _Oh, mierda, Stiles cállate_. Aunque como su padre solía decir, a veces era bueno expresar en voz alta lo que uno pensaba. Menos en su caso, por supuesto.

 

Se giró lo suficiente para divisar a Derek por el rabillo del ojo. No se había movido ni un centímetro, y mantenía aquella pose de _te-aplastaré-insecto_. “Huh, no es que haya escuchado tu conversación, qué tontería,” falseó una risita, y susurró, “Eso ya lo he dicho,” para después introducir la mano libre en el bolsillo de sus pantalones grises y juguetear con las llaves del CLK, mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies con aire indiferente. “Como estás ahí, ¿esperando?, pensé que...” Se lamió el labio superior exasperado ante el silencio de Derek. “¿Boyd ya se ha ido?”

 

“Sí.”

 

La afirmación sonó desganada, apática. Si Stiles le hubiera mirado directamente a los ojos, Derek no habría necesitado siquiera hablar para confirmárselo.

 

“¿Qué me dices, grandullón?” _¿Grandullón?¿En serio, Stiles?_ Joder, se estaba cavando prematuramente su propia tumba. “¿Te llevo o prefieres quedarte aquí a tomar el sol? Te hace falta, la verdad.” Genial, ahora sí que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

 

Más por no tener que ver a Derek fruncir el ceño otra vez que por demostrar su indiferencia, comenzó a caminar sin esperar una respuesta. Tampoco pensaba que Hale accediera a compartir el mismo espacio vital con él, la verdad. Seguía teniendo la impresión de que _el grandullón_ no estaba de acuerdo con la nueva situación, como si el hecho de formar parte del reparto y trabajar con Stiles fuera algo que le estuvieran imponiendo.

 

TBC...


	4. You're alright, there's nothing wrong

Silencio sepulcral, eso era lo que se le daba mejor a Derek Hale. Y enarcar las cejas, por supuesto. Daba la sensación de que no le funcionaban los demás músculos del rostro. Aunque no le hacía falta; su mirada lo decía todo.

 

Stiles conducía tenso, con las manos apretadas en el volante y los ojos fijos en la carretera. No es que normalmente no mirara hacia delante cuando conducía, sólo que en ese momento no quería apartar la vista del asfalto. Hale había aceptado su propuesta de llevarle hasta el restaurante, y Stiles pondría la mano en el fuego, y no se quemaría, al afirmar que fue a regañadientes.

 

La tensión era palpable, y el ambiente cargado. Tanto que Stiles bajó sendas ventanillas en cuanto arrancó el motor del CLK, sin importarle que a su acompañante le molestara el gesto. Era su coche, y en su coche se acataban sus reglas. Tampoco le quitaba el sueño lo que Derek Hale pensara, puesto que se sentía forzado a esta situación, incluso el mero hecho de compartir espacio era como una patada en el estómago.

 

Pero Stiles no era una mala persona, más bien lo contrario. En muchas ocasiones eso le llevaba a desilusionarse con algunos, al darse cuenta de que no todo el mundo pensaba o actuaba como a él le hubiera gustado, y que no siempre las relaciones funcionaban de forma idílica. Aun así, no podía borrar de su mente la petición de Boyd para que Derek y él estrecharan la relación. O mejor dicho, para que existiera una amistad entre ellos. Claro que eso no se podía forzar; sin embargo, no dejaría que el peso cayera sobre él cuando se dieran cuenta de que no tenían nada en común y cada uno tomara una dirección opuesta.

 

Por lo menos lo intentaría.

 

Cuánto echaba de menos a Isaac y Allison en ese preciso instante. Ellos seguramente sabrían qué decir sin arruinar el momento. Fuera cual fuese.

 

“¿No estás nervioso?” A través del espejo retrovisor observó el gesto inmutable de Derek, en silencio. Bueno, _primer intento fallido. Preg_ _unta incorrecta_. “Quiero decir, ya sabes, después de tanto tiempo sin trabajar... Y comenzar con una serie, tantos días de rodaje... No es lo mismo que en los largometrajes, con esos grandes equipos facilitándote el trabajo. Yo no sabía ni imaginaba que fuera tan duro, aunque claro, no eres un novato.” Chasqueó la lengua. Oh, vaya, los desvaríos de Stiles Stilinski empezaban. “Qué estupidez, sabes perfectamente cómo funciona.” De verdad que echaba de menos a sus compañeros. “¿Vas a entrenarte? ¿Te lo ha pedido Boyd?” Enseguida se dio cuenta de que precisamente  él no necesitaba _machacarse_ en el gimnasio. Ni una mínima parte comparado con Stiles. Vamos, había que estar ciego para no percibir los kilos de músculo bajo la tela de la camiseta de algodón. “Seguro que no. Tampoco es que sea divertido.”

 

Paró el coche en un semáforo. Por costumbre más que por nerviosismo, dejó caer las manos hasta la parte baja del volante, percibiendo los dedos agarrotados tras haberlos mantenido hasta entonces apretados en la superficie. Los transeúntes caminaban por el paso de cebra ajenos a la tensión que se respiraba dentro del vehículo, y les envidió. A cualquiera que no tuviera que lidiar con Derek Hale, para ser sinceros.

 

“Además, Ennis es un _monstruo-hormonado-sin-corazón_. Si tuviera que elegir entre él y Finstock, preferiría escuchar los gritos sin sentido de Finstock q ue los de Ennis. Ese hombre no conoce el significado de la amabilidad y el compañerismo. Desearás romperle la cara, te lo aseguro, a todas horas. Unas joyitas los dos.”

 

“¿Es muy duro?”

 

Stiles miró directamente por primera vez a su acompañante desde que hubo arrancado el motor de su coche, en el aparcamiento del estudio.

 

“¿Cómo?” Sus pupilas contemplaron el rostro de Derek en busca de una señal, cualquiera, pero naturalmente no la encontró y se aventuró preguntando con tono indiferente, “¿Te refieres a Ennis?”

 

“Sí.” Los ojos verdes no se apartaron de los viandantes.

 

“Oh, no, es como un osito amoroso. Grande, mimoso y con un corazón enorme en el pecho.” Hale torció el gesto ante el comentario notablemente sarcástico. “Disfruta haciéndonos sufrir con todos esos ejercicios y coreografías. _Cada maldito día_.” Derek no parecía impresionado, ni preocupado. Lo más seguro, pensó Stiles, es que él también lo disfrutara, al igual que Jackson. “Huh, os llevaréis bien.”

 

Dio gracias a que el semáforo se iluminara, pudiendo acelerar sonoramente. El ruido del motor acallaría cualquier respuesta por parte del moreno, o por lo menos sería menos audible. Sin embargo, no hubo contestación, sólo un bufido originado en su propia garganta.

 

Aquel era el peor día de su carrera, sin duda alguna. El único que podría rivalizar sería, a muy grandes rasgos, cuando en una de las fiestas organizadas por la revista 'Vanity Fair' había terminado la noche derramando su copa sobre el costoso vestido Armani de Halle Berry. No quería ni recordarlo. Su cuenta bancaria tampoco.

 

“¿De qué habéis estado hablando con Boyd?” _Segundo intento_ , “Erica me ha dicho que no parecías estar muy de acuerdo con él”, _fallido_. “Ok, es verdad, no es de mi incumbencia.” Y estaba bastante claro tras el leve entrecerrar de ojos que le regaló Derek.

 

Joder, ¿por qué le ocurría esto a él? Le había costado horrores llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, con un trabajo estable del que disfrutaba junto a sus amigos y compañeros (a Jackson le dejaba fuera de la ecuación; a Finstock también dependiendo del día). Pero a partir del _incidente_ todo se estaba yendo a la mismísima mierda. No tenía suficiente con el acoso constante de la prensa y algunos miles de fans en base a lo ocurrido durante esa noche, y de su supuesta relación con Allison. No, claro que no. Ahora también le tocaba batallar con aquel amargado, silencioso y prácticamente inexpresivo hombre. Y para colmo debían _conocerse_. Ja, mucha fe tenía Boyd si pensaba que eso pasaría. Ni en un millón de años.

 

No podrían decir que él no tanteara el terreno, por supuesto que no. Además, no les iba a dar el gusto, y no precisamente por orgullo, sino porque siempre había sido alguien dispuesto a conocer a todos los que le rodeaban, fuera en el instituto o en la escuela de arte dramático, o incluso en esas aburridas charlas sobre síndromes conductuales a las que le había arrastrado su padre cuando pareció perder la paciencia con su hijo y su TDAH. No obstante, tratar con Derek no iba a resultar un camino de rosas. Más bien sería como navegar a contracorriente por el río Estigia con los ojos vendados y el mismísimo Hades a tu lado, a la espera de que cometas el mínimo error para atormentarte el resto de tu _no vida_.

 

“Bueno,” y aquí llegaba el tercer intento, “¿piensas que en algún momento podremos mantener una conversación? Esto de los monólogos no es lo mío.” _Mierda, Stiles, lo estás arreglando_. “Digo, como personas normales” _Ahora sí. Perfecto, Stilinski_.

 

Maldijo internamente su costumbre de matizar las frases. ¿No era capaz de simplemente conducir? ¿En silencio? _Piensa en Lydia, Stiles. Piensa en lo que te arrancará si se llega a enterar de lo bien que lo estás haciendo_.

 

Tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Derek apoyó el codo en la puerta del coche y la barbilla en su mano, comentando con voz cansada, “No me preocupa”.

 

Stiles encendió la radio esperando que su cerebro se enfocara en la retransmisión del partido de los 'Mets', y no en lo frustrante que resultaba toda esa situación.

 

* * * * * *

 

“¡Vamos, holgazanes! ¡No me hagáis perder más tiempo!”

 

Si Derek fuera una persona más expresiva hubiera rodado los ojos y resoplado, o incluso maldecido ante los gritos incesantes de Finstock. Pero como obviamente no lo era, sus cejas fueron lo único que demostraron, ligeramente, el hastío que le provocaba el director.

 

Llevaba demasiado tiempo apartado de la industria y ahora debía empezar de cero. Acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo iba a resultar más difícil de lo que en un principio pensó. Le esperaban semanas, _no, meses_ , repletos de entrevistas, promociones, sesiones de fotos, repeticiones de tomas a las tres de la madrugada, inexistentes horas de descanso, pruebas de vestuario, lecturas de guión... y lo que más detestaba, _interactuar_ con sus compañeros. Fuera de plano, se entiende. No destacaba precisamente por ser alguien al que le gustara compartir más de dos frases seguidas con nadie, y menos el hecho de tener cualquier tipo de estrecha relación fuera de su familia. Con Peter tenía suficiente. Para esta vida y para las siguientes.

 

Y precisamente por culpa de Peter se encontraba en esa situación.

 

Su tío era el responsable, el que había insistido en que se presentara a la prueba omitiendo deliberadamente el importante dato de que el casting era para la nueva temporada de la serie de moda 'Stray'. Aceptó, tras sobrellevar malamente durante siete meses el incansable asedio por parte de Peter para que volviera a trabajar, pero con la condición de comenzar apareciendo como secundario en alguna película indie, de bajo presupuesto, ya que de ese modo no tendría que pasar tantos meses sumergido en un rodaje. Sin embargo, Peter hacía y decía lo que le daba la gana, por lo que cuando supo que le habían escogido para el papel ya era demasiado tarde para rechazarlo. Su tío se hizo cargo de ello, al darle la noticia antes que a su propio sobrino a todas las webs y revistas especializadas en televisión, asegurándose de que no pudiera retractarse a no ser que quisiera dar una mala imagen de sí mismo. Y aún sabiendo que Allison Argent era parte del elenco principal, no pensó ni un segundo en su sobrino y en lo que sentiría.

 

Por lo que en ese instante se encontraba a punto de repetir por tercera vez consecutiva una toma, para regocijo de Finstock, quien parecía experimentar auténtica satisfacción ante los gestos cansados del equipo y los actores. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, ni cuántas llevaban rodando.

 

Se situó en el centro del decorado, una sala repleta de escombros y falsos casquillos de bala, gran parte a oscuras, y enseguida tuvo encima a una de las maquilladoras retocando la falsa herida de su ceja y las magulladuras de sus manos y brazos. Mientras tanto fijó la atención en su compañero, quien parloteaba con otra maquilladora a escasos metros de distancia. Stilinski le desconcertaba, de una manera retorcida, y al mismo tiempo le irritaba. Y él no era partidario de esas sensaciones.

 

Aunque coincidieran años atrás en la última película en la que Derek actuó, no era capaz de recordar prácticamente nada acerca del actor. Aparte del incesante palabrerío, claro está. Además, en aquel entonces Derek tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, y tampoco es que hubieran pasado mucho tiempo juntos filmando. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ambos habían hecho caso omiso durante esa primera semana a la petición de Boyd y los demás guionistas de que fueran conociéndose y así poder conseguir el efecto de cercanía, más adelante, entre sus personajes. Como Allison y Stiles, o los _cuatro marginados_.

 

Obviando el viaje de veinte minutos hasta el restaurante el primer día, todo gracias, nuevamente, a su querido tío Peter y su genial idea de robarle el Camaro para ir a comprar cortinas ― _¿en serio? ¿cortinas?_ ― y con ellas darle, palabras textuales, _luz y color al deprimente y nada atractivo_ loft en el que vivía, él y Stiles no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. Si no contaba e l _buenos días_ que le regalaba Stilinski todas las mañanas al comenzar el rodaje. O las frases que intercambiaban como Sam y Daniel.

 

Para alivio de Derek, en aquella primera _reunión/comida_ , nada más llegar al restaurante, Stiles se sentó junto a Allison Argent, al otro lado de la larga mesa, y él prefirió quedarse con Vernon lo más lejos posible de la pareja. Con Boyd se sentía relajado, sin la ya conocida presión sobre sus hombros. Además tuvo la suerte de que Erica, también sentada a su lado, estaba más interesada en entablar amistad con Sean y sus nuevos compañeros que de mantener una conversación con ellos.

 

A Derek no se le daba bien socializarse, y tampoco le interesaba.

 

“¡No quiero ver a nadie que no cobre más de cuatro cifras en _mi_ plano! ¡Largo!” Finstock hizo sonar su silbato y las maquilladoras abandonaron espantadas el set. Benditas ellas.

 

“Perfecto. Sigamos.”

 

No escuchó al encargado de la claqueta recitar el número de la toma. Simplemente prestó atención a la señal de _acción_ por parte del director, y con un rápido movimiento asió la pistola de fogueo que colgaba de su cinturón y apuntó con ella al rostro transformado de Stiles, totalmente sumergido en su papel.

 

“Me has mentido.” El castaño se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el arma rozara su respingona nariz. Apretaba los puños con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y su pecho se contraía espasmódicamente al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. “No eres policía. No eres militar. Esos tipos han dejado muy claro que lo correcto sería definirte como un asesino.” Sin apartar la mirada de él, ni tan siquiera pestañear, Stiles señaló a los captores de Sam, ahora muertos a su alrededor.

 

Dibujó una sonrisa cínica, y sin cambiar de postura habló, “¿Acaso te importa? Te acabo de salvar la vida. _De nada_. O quizás preferías conocer, por algún extraño fetiche tuyo que no comprenderé, las torturas que tenían preparadas exclusivamente para ti, a cada cual más interesante. ¿Piensas que soy como ellos?”

 

“Entonces, ¿por qué me estás apuntando?”

 

Le sorprendía aún después de una semana entera de grabación lo impasible e inexpresivo que lograba parecer Stiles al convertirse en Sam. Polos opuestos, ciertamente.

 

“¿No está claro? Porque no te fías de mí.”

 

“¿Y tú de mí?”

 

“Bueno, hace un momento sí, o no te habría salvado el pellejo.”

 

Stiles normalizó su respiración lentamente, y relajando la tensión de sus manos se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre una montaña de cemento hecho pedazos. Derek suspiró, enfundó el arma y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura, apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de _Sam_.

 

“He matado. Acabo de hacerlo para salvarte. Como seguramente lo habrás hecho tú en algún momento para cabrear tanto a esa gente.” Stiles le apartó el brazo de un manotazo, aunque Derek prosiguió recitando sus frases sin centrarse en aquel gesto fuera de guión. “Mira, podemos seguir juntos adonde quiera que te dirijas. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, y la unión hace la fuerza, ¿no? Pero si tanto te desagrada la idea, cada uno seguiremos por nuestro camino y _adiós, muy buenas_. Tú decides.”

 

“¿Y qué ganas tú acompañándome?”

 

“Hm, bueno,” se irguió cansadamente, impulsándose con la ayuda de ambas manos en sus rodillas. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de sus maltrechos pantalones de corte militar, y encendiéndolo echó un vistazo a su alrededor, “creo que después de nuestra _pequeña fiesta privada_ no eres el único al que Skin quiere ver colgado de una soga, para luego cortarle la cabeza y utilizarla como decoración _vintage_ en su dormitorio.”

 

“Colaborar.”

 

“Una forma distinta de verlo, pero sí.”

 

“Los dos.”

 

“Sí.”

 

“Nosotros.”

 

“Sí.”

 

“Juntos.”

 

“Sí.”

 

“Ni lo sueñes.”

 

“Eres duro de roer, ¿nunca te lo han dicho?”

 

“Hm.”

 

“¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?”

 

Tras unos segundos de silencio y cruce de miradas, Stiles imperó, “Tu nombre.”

 

“Daniel. Puedes llamarme Dan, aunque eso sería una demostración de confianza por tu parte, y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?”

 

“Sam.” Stiles se levantó de su improvisado asiento y alargó el brazo para estrecharle la mano.

 

“Encantado, Sam.”

 

“¡Corten!”

 

Derek giró en redondo nada más escuchar la orden de Finstock. No parecía muy contento.

 

Percibió cómo Stiles se alejaba del decorado en dirección a las sillas negras de tela, marcadas con el nombre de cada uno de los actores que formaban el reparto, donde acostumbraban descansar entre toma y toma. Derek leyendo y Stiles escuchando música con su iPod.

 

“¡Stilinski, no huyas!”

 

Entrecerrando los ojos, Derek centró nuevamente la atención en su compañero, quien con una leve sonrisa cargada de impaciencia desenroscaba el tapón de su botella de agua mineral a la espera de que Finstock prosiguiera con lo que parecía ser uno de sus sermones. Derek ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de situaciones entre el director y Stiles. Todos los días lo mismo, pensó.

 

“Como si pudiera huir,” siseó el castaño, sin perder el gesto ocurrente.

 

“No sé qué te enseñaron en esa escuela de tres al cuarto. Tampoco quiero saberlo. Lo que sí quiero saber es qué acabas de hacer. ¿Conoces el significado de _ceñirse al guión_? ¿De dónde ha salido ese manotazo?”

 

Stiles no estaba preocupado ante la cantinela del _desquiciado_ , como él le denominaba, o por lo menos era la sensación que le daba a Derek.

 

“Creo que lo llaman improvisar.”

 

Finstock estaba de espaldas, por lo que no pudo ver su expresión, aunque sí la de Stiles. Imaginó que el director había mostrado cierto desconcierto, ya que el más joven habló nuevamente.

 

“ _Improvisar_ ; hacer una cosa de pronto, sin estudio ni preparación alguna. Proviene de la palabra _improviso_ ; que signifi-”

 

“Sé perfectamente lo que significa, Stilinski.”

 

Si no fuera porque el resto del equipo les observaba divertidos, cualquiera pensaría que aquella conversación era prácticamente imposible que terminara bien.

 

“¿Alguien lo duda?”

 

“¿Quién de los dos ha estudiado en la universidad y tiene un título enmarcado en la pared de su despacho?” Finstock señaló con reprobación a Stiles, para que no se le ocurriera abrir siquiera la boca. “Exacto, _yo_. Ahora contesta.”

 

Stiles levantó una ceja y habló, “Pensé que Sam no se sentiría cómodo ante un extraño, por mucho que le acabara de salvar la vida.” Suspiró cansado, para luego añadir, “Sólo ha sido una forma de demostrarlo. Improvisación, ya sabe.”

 

En ese instante Derek deseó maldecir en voz alta ante la mera idea de repetir por cuarta vez consecutiva la condenada escena. No obstante, nadie le había preparado para la respuesta del director.

 

Éste se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros del castaño, asiéndole de ambos brazos. “Me gusta, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.” Y con esas se fue directo hacia Derek. “Y tú, con esa cara de amargado que tienes. Que sepas que no me das miedo.”

 

¿Qué? ¿Era normal que un director espetase aquello a sus actores?

 

No tuvo tiempo de recomponerse, cuando Finstock desapareció de su campo de visión y mandó desmantelar todo el equipo hasta el día siguiente. Stiles caminó hasta quedar a su lado, y le palmeó el brazo con confianza. “Le gustas,” sentenció haciendo caso omiso a la premeditada mirada asesina que le lanzó. “De verdad, aunque no lo parezca.”

 

Derek dudaba incluso de su paciencia. Cuatro meses filmando con esos dos le terminaría volviendo loco. Seguro. Si antes no renunciaba.

 

* * * * * *

 

Desde la última vez que se habían visto, allá en Beacon Hills durante una de las tantas huelgas de guionistas, ya habían transcurrido más de dos meses. Entonces, Stiles aprovechó el descanso forzado para visitar a su padre y así relegar unos días a la señora McCall de su espionaje sobre el Sheriff y sus malos hábitos alimenticios. Justo cuando tan sólo llevaba dos o tres horas en su pueblo natal, Scott le llamó anunciándole que en unas horas estaría en casa de su madre, ya que había terminado el rodaje en el que estaba trabajando y hasta el próximo tenía tres semanas libres.

 

Tampoco coincidieron lo suficiente como para ponerse totalmente al día de todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de su separación. Sí, _separación_ , porque desde que abrieron los ojos por primera vez habían sido uña y carne, aunque con sus respectivas carreras cada vez les era más difícil verse, o simplemente charlar por teléfono o Skype de vez en cuando. De todos modos, aquel último encuentro fue suficiente para que pudieran sobrellevar los meses siguientes desconectados el uno del otro.

 

Stiles adoraba a su amigo, y era mutuo. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo, y se sentía afortunado de conservar aquella amistad tras tantos años, aún después de que últimamente no se veían más que en contadas ocasiones.

 

“Estoy nervioso. ¿Debería estarlo?”

 

No supo si reír o llorar al escuchar por decimotercera vez consecutiva la misma cantinela por parte de Scott. Sin añadir que el trayecto entre su casa y la mansión de los Argent solamente duraba seis minutos escasos. Aparcó frente a la inmensa entrada sitiada por graciosas, y algo tétricas, estatuas de querubines, al lado del todoterreno de Isaac. Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta adornada con una placa dorada que rezaba, en letras góticas, Argent.

 

“Oh, vamos, Scott, deja de mirar si llevas bien puesta la camisa. Da igual, aunque llevaras un traje de Dolce & Gabana, Chris Argent no te vería con buenos ojos. Si no contamos con su mujer.”

 

“Gracias,” ironizó su amigo con desdén, lanzándole una mirada herida.

 

“De nada. Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.”

 

Scott contuvo la respiración varios segundos y luego soltó el aire sonoramente a través de la nariz, nervioso y frustrado. Y para qué negarlo, Stiles lo estaba disfrutando. Claro que entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía su mejor amigo; sin embargo, verle tan extremadamente alterado por, finalmente, conocer a la mujer de sus sueños era francamente divertido. Oh, y ese gesto de cachorrito abandonado era para enmarcarlo y así poder enseñárselo a las generaciones venideras.

 

Stiles pulsó el timbre rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al otro para que se le pasara siquiera por la cabeza la idea de salir huyendo. O eso creía.

 

“Esto no ha sido una buena—“

 

“Ni se te ocurra.”

 

“En serio, creo que estoy empezando a sentirme mal.”

 

“¡Oh, vamos!”

 

“No me siento bien.”

 

“Scott, eso ya lo has dicho.”

 

“Lo mejor será dejarlo para otro día.”

 

“Ni hablar.”

 

“A Allison no le importará.”

 

“Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.”

 

“Vámonos, Stiles.” Scott comenzó a alejarse en el momento en que Allison abría la puerta, radiantemente vestida con una blusa blanca semi-transparente y una falda verde hasta los tobillos.

 

“¡Por fin llegáis!” exclamó la actriz, apartándose a un lado para dejarles entrar. “Pasad. Sois los últimos.” Stiles prácticamente empujó al moreno al interior de la vivienda.

 

Nada más posar un pie en la mansión Argent, Scott se quedó con la boca abierta, como todo el mundo que la visitaba por vez primera al ver lo inmensa y deslumbrante que era. La decoración no se podría denominar ostentosa, pero en cierta manera resultaba llamativa. Y no era para menos, ya que Chris coleccionaba todo tipo de armas, las cuales tenía expuestas en cada una de las paredes existentes, sin contar la sala de cuarenta metros cuadrados al final del pasillo central de la segunda planta, repleta de espadas, dagas y demás armas punzantes habidas y por haber.

 

Stiles abrazó a su compañera, quien observaba curiosa a Scott.

 

“Es como un cachorrito asustado, ¿verdad?” comentó al separarse de ella, señalando con la cabeza al cámara.

 

“Como todos vosotros la primera vez que entrasteis aquí.” Allison rió, acercándose al más bajo. “Por fin nos conocemos, Scott. Stiles me ha hablado mucho de ti.” Scott ni siquiera se esforzó por cerrar la boca ante la dulce Allison. “Encantada.”

 

Stiles sonrió bobaliconamente al observar a su amigo balbucear mientras le estrechaba la mano a la actriz. Lo más seguro es que le estuvieran sudando todas las partes del cuerpo.

 

“No sé cómo has sobrevivido tantos años, Scotty,” se burló, encaminándose al jardín trasero. “No hace falta que me acompañes, Al, ya conozco el camino. Puedes enséñarle la casa.”

 

Lo mejor sería dejarles a solas. Así no tendría que contemplar a su mejor amigo hacer el ridículo en su vano intento por impresionar a una mujer. Ya había tenido que pasar por ello en demasiadas ocasiones.

 

Al salir al jardín admiró los rosales que la señora Argent había plantado días antes de su ultima barbacoa, ya totalmente florecidos. Victoria conseguía ponerle nervioso; sin embargo, no podía negar el buen gusto y santa paciencia de la mujer en lo referente a la jardinería. Incluso había dispuesto sobre las mesas de cedro envejecido, donde después todos se sentarían a comer, unos vistosos centros florales compuestos por margaritas y madreselva, salpicados de narcisos y dientes de león.

 

“Señor Stilinski, un placer volver a verle,” la señora Argent habló de forma pausada, invitándole a coger de su mano un vaso de zarzaparrilla. “Si prefiere cerveza, ya sabe dónde está.”

 

Lo cierto es que aborrecía la zarzaparrilla, y se le hacía la boca agua al pensar en las cervezas frías de importación que tanto le gustaban a Chris Argent, no obstante aceptó la bebida con una sonrisa. “Muchas gracias, creo que con esto estaré bien.”

 

“Me alegro.” Victoria echó un vistazo a su alrededor, incómoda, al igual que se sentía Stiles cuando tenía que entablar conversación con ella. “¿Qué tal está su padre?”

 

“Oh, genial. Ya sabe, trabajando y ajusticiando.” Divisó a Isaac, quien hablaba con Trevor y Marie al otro lado del jardín. Entrecerró los ojos y se lamió los labios repetidas veces, esperando que el actor se percatara de su presencia y le rescatara del tormento.

 

“¿Y usted? Allison nos ha contado que ya no coinciden en el rodaje. Tengo entendido que le han delegado a un nuevo compañero, ¿me equivoco?”

 

A Stiles le alertó el tono utilizado por Victoria en aquella última frase.

 

“Sí, eso es.”

 

“¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Derek—?”

 

“Hale. Se llama Derek Hale.”

 

“Cierto. ¿Y cómo es trabajar con una oveja descarriada?”

 

“¿Oveja descarriada?”

 

“Ya sabe.” La señora Argent gesticuló para dar a entender que no le importaba el tema, o como si fuera evidente a lo que se refería. “Un actor tan joven echado a perder por no saber dónde—”

 

“¡Stiles! Me alegro de que hayas llegado. Sano y salvo. Ya creía que no recordabas el camino.” Chris Argent apareció de la nada, palmeándole la espalda y dibujando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

 

Idolatraba a ese hombre desde que tuvo uso de razón. Era nada menos que una de las grandes voces del doblaje estadounidense, con aquel vibrante tono profundo y en parte rasgado que le caracterizaba. Scott y Stiles prácticamente se habían criado escuchándole en las películas de animación y los incontables videojuegos que les habían robado gran parte de su adolescencia.

 

Y le agradeció mentalmente la interrupción.

 

“¿Zarzaparrilla?” Chris le arrebató el vaso, lo dejó sobre el pequeño muro que separaba el porche del jardín, y sin perder la sonrisa se dirigió a su esposa. “Victoria, Stiles es uno de los pocos que sabe apreciar una buena cerveza, no le des _eso_. Vamos, mereces que te invite a una de las cervezas que me trajeron justamente la semana pasada, pero que quede entre nosotros.” Besó a su mujer en la mejilla con un leve deje condescendiente, y le arrastró hasta la cocina. “No entiendo cómo sigues temiéndola después de estos años,” comentó rebuscando en el frigorífico, invitándole antes a que se sentara en uno de los taburetes de la isla de mármol blanco.

 

Stiles tampoco lo comprendía. Y aún menos el por qué un hombre con el carácter afable del señor Argent permanecía al lado de una persona tan aterradora. No había que ser muy listo para llegar a la conclusión de que realmente la amaba, pero de todas formas…

 

“Eso mismo me pregunto yo.” Chris rió jovialmente ante la afirmación, cerrando el frigorífico y tendiéndole una cerveza ya abierta. “Lo único que comprendo es el por qué su esposa es una de las productoras más importantes e influyentes, después de Christopher Nolan, Spielberg y James Cameron, por supuesto.”

 

“No se te ocurra decir eso delante de ella,” bromeó el padre de Allison.

 

“ _Eso nunca_.”

 

Tras mantener una breve charla sobre mujeres y relaciones complicadas, en la que Stiles no pudo más que mencionar a Lydia, se dirigieron nuevamente al exterior de la mansión, donde el señor Argent le pidió afablemente que le ayudara con la barbacoa. Allí se les unieron Erica, Deaton y Sean, aunque el único que echó una mano fue Alan. Los otros dos actores eran partidarios acérrimos de la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Por lo menos la conversación que mantuvieron sobre la primera semana de rodaje y sus impresiones personales respecto al guión de la temporada le hizo olvidarse de Victoria y aquella extraña charla.

 

Mientras tanto vio a su amigo con Allison, y daba la sensación de que ya habían roto el hielo y disfrutaban de la reunión junto a todos los demás. Incluso les escuchó bromear con Jackson, al que Stiles no se dignó a saludar, ni mucho menos. Aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

 

 

Dos horas de comilona y Stiles estaba tentado de desabrocharse el cierre de sus vaqueros, pero desistió al percibir la mirada desaprobadora de Scott, sentado a su derecha, que le conocía lo suficiente como para ser capaz de prever sus movimientos.

 

Le sonrió cínicamente y se estiró en su silla, descansando ambos brazos en su abdomen. “Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, Chris. Adoro tus barbacoas.” Miró al hombre, varios asientos a su izquierda, y le guiñó un ojo. “Recuérdame que el próximo día traiga ropa más cómoda.”

 

Y entonces, tras unas breves carcajadas, todos continuaron con sus respectivas conversaciones.

 

Stiles le preguntó a Louis, que aunque ya no formaba parte del reparto actual, qué era de su vida y de la de Tom y Lena, a los cuales por cuestión de trabajo les había resultado imposible visitarles aquel día.

 

“No es tan terrible, no creas.” Louis comentaba alegremente la sensación de actuar con aquel ridículo traje de captura de movimiento, repleto de círculos y la tela apretada. “Después de un par de horas te terminas acostumbrando.”

 

“¿Y no te falta algo?” cuestionó curioso Billy. “Quiero decir, sólo tienes ese fondo verde y nada más.”

 

“La verdad es que no. Es lo mismo que actuar con un decorado de pega. O mejor, porque tienes que concentrarte aún más para poder introducirte completamente en la historia y el personaje.”

 

“También dependerá de cada actor, ¿no?”

 

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla, alzando una ceja y observando con desdén a Jackson.

 

“Eso lo dices porque nunca has actuado en un teatro,” Jake se le adelantó, dirigiéndose al rubio. “Se nota que ninguno de los dos habéis empezado vuestra carrera en teatros de mala muerte, en los que no había presupuesto para decorados de ningún tipo.”

 

“Ni para pagar a los actores,” exclamó Erica con gesto felino, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

 

Allison les escrutó con falsa irreverencia, y argumentó mientras jugueteaba entre los dedos con una de las servilletas de tela, “Yo tampoco he actuado nunca en un teatro, y seguro que lo haría mejor que todos vosotros.”

 

Scott sonrió tontamente a la morena. _Eres tan obvio, amigo_ , pensó Stiles.

 

“Porque a tí no te ha hecho falta.”

 

La aludida no se lo tomó a mal, sino todo lo contrario. “Oh, cállate, Sean.” Y rió, lanzándole uno de los panecillos caseros de su madre.

 

“Por cierto,” Erica apoyó los codos en la mesa con aire pensativo, entrelazando los dedos de uñas largas a la altura de su barbilla, “¿alguien sabe por qué Derek no ha venido? Le habrás invitado, ¿no, Allison?”

 

Scott y Stiles se tensaron. El primero por mero instinto protector ante el tono amenazador de Reyes, y el segundo porque, bueno, era prácticamente el único de esa mesa que veía a Hale. Todos los malditos días.

 

“Claro que le invité.” Allison desvió la mirada hasta su compañero, en busca de apoyo. “¿Se lo dijiste, Stiles?”

 

“¿Huh? Por supuesto, ayer mismo. Le comenté que vendríamos todos a comer y que tú me habías pedido que se lo dijera.”

 

“¿Y por qué no ha venido?”

 

“Ni idea. Ni siquiera me contestó.” Joder, parecía un interrogatorio. ¿Lo parecía?

 

“¿Cómo que no te contestó?”

 

“Pues eso, se limitó a asentir, nada más.”

 

“Haberle llamado.”

 

No, eso no era un interrogatorio. Era un verdadero asedio.

 

“Podrías llamarle tú misma.”

 

“No tengo su número de teléfono.”

 

“¿Y yo sí?”

 

“Deberías.”

 

“¿Huh?”

 

“Sois amigos, ¿no?”

 

“¡¿HUH?!” Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. Por la actitud repentinamente acusadora de Erica, y por lo que pudiera implicar. “¿De dónde has sacado eso?” Ante la mirada taciturna que le lanzó, la rubia pareció flaquear.

 

“Hace un par de días me encontré con su representante. Peter creo que se llama, y me dijo que Derek y tú estabais muy contentos por poder filmar juntos.”

 

“¿Qué coño…?” Todos los presentes les observaban en silencio. Stiles sintió los punzantes ojos de Victoria Argent clavándose en su sien izquierda.

 

“Le pregunté qué tal os iba. Ya sabes, el comienzo de rodaje, y me dijo que como sois muy buenos amigos todo iba como la seda. Además, en la web de Mahealani leí algo parecido.”

 

Torció el gesto, y sin pensar en su arrebato, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se encaminó con grandes zancadas al interior de la casa, sacando el móvil de uno de los bolsillos laterales de sus vaqueros. Buscó apresuradamente en el apartado de _llamadas recientes_ el nombre de Lydia y pulsó en la opción correspondiente. Tras escuchar tres tonos, la voz rota de la pelirroja le recibió como de costumbre.

 

“Espero que sea importante.”

 

“Dime el número del representante de Derek Hale.”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Scott y Allison aparecieron por las puertas correderas que comunicaban la cocina con la salida al jardín, ambos portando gestos preocupados. Su amigo le preguntó en silencio qué estaba haciendo, y él solamente gesticuló en su dirección con la mano libre para darle a entender que no se entrometiera y esperara.

 

“Lyds, de verdad que necesito ese número.”

 

“Y yo necesito que me expliques para qué lo quieres.”

 

“ _Lyds_.”

 

“Nada de _Lyds_. Estoy muy ocupada, Stiles.”

 

“¡Oh, vamos! Luego te lo explico, pero ahora _tienes_ que darme ese maldito numero.” No se dio cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a pasearse de un lado a otro de la sala; no obstante, sí percibió cómo su enfado iba en aumento, y no quería pagarlo con Lydia.

 

“Tranquilízate, y luego me llamas.”

 

“¡Joder!” blasfemó al escuchar el sonido de la línea al cortar su manager la conversación. Estampó el móvil contra el fregadero. Después ya se arrepentiría, pero por el momento eso le ayudó a normalizar su respiración agitada.

 

“Ey, colega, ¿estás bien?” Scott se acercó hasta él, apoyando una mano conciliadora en su hombro.

 

“No lo sé. No, no lo creo. Estoy de los nervios. Ahora mismo estrangularía a cualquiera.”

 

“Puedo traer a Jackson si quieres.”

 

Y así de sencillo le resultaba a Scott conseguir que volviera a ser el Stiles de siempre, con una estúpida broma que en cualquier otra situación le habría parecido de todo menos graciosa.

 

Se rascó el cuello pesadamente, suspirando. “Ya estoy mejor. Sí. Gracias.”

 

“¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto lo que ha dicho Erica?” Allison se quedó a su lado, instándoles a que tomaran asiento. Cogió un vaso de una de las alacenas y se dispuso a llenarlo con agua.

 

“Preferiría una cerveza.”

 

La morena sonrió con ternura y le concedió el capricho.

 

Stiles se lo agradeció, y antes de comenzar a hablar dio varios tragos apresurados al botellín. “No tengo ni idea. Ni la más remota.” Y no mentía. Lo cierto es que el primer sorprendido era él mismo. ¿Reaccionar de esa manera sólo porque el tal Peter se había inventado que eran amigos? Aunque él fuera el causante de que Danny también se hiciera eco de aquella noticia, había actuado como un niño enrabietado ante la más mínima amenaza. “Erica me lo ha echado en cara. Decidme que sí, ¿o ha sido mi impresión?”

 

“Está celosa,” opinó Allison, dándoles a entender con un leve movimiento de sus cejas que era algo evidente. Aun así, añadió, “Antes Billy me ha contado que cada vez que se encuentra con Vernon le pregunta lo mismo, si más adelante podrá filmar con vosotros dos. Aunque ya sabes que Vernon no suelta prenda.”

 

“Le gustas.”

 

Stiles abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y los labios, observando incrédulo a su amigo y cómo Allison cabeceaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

 

“Tú estás loco. ¿ _Maciza-Reyes_?”

 

“¿Por qué no?”

 

No podía creer que Scott le acabara de preguntar semejante insensatez. “¿Necesitas que te lo explique? ¿Con un croquis?”

 

Su compañera de reparto tomó asiento a su lado, con cierto aire condescendiente. “Quizás eres tú el que necesita que se lo expliquen.”

 

“Definitivamente, estáis los dos locos. Está claro que a quien quiere meter en su cama la rubia explosiva es al malote silencioso.”

 

“Es posible, pero Stiles, ¿acaso importa a quién quiere Erica en su cama? Aparte, no creo que lo haya dicho con mala intención.”

 

“No estoy tan seguro, Al.”

 

“Ya sé qué es lo que te ocurre.” La morena dibujó una amplia sonrisa, orgullosa de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. “Me echas de menos.”

 

Scott rió ante la ocurrencia, y Stiles dio gracias que su amigo fuera tan inocente. Cualquier otra persona hubiera sentido ciertos celos ante la posibilidad de que Stiles enmascarara con su reciente enfado un sentimiento romántico hacia Allison, y que de verdad la echase de menos en ese sentido.

 

“No te creas tan importante, Argent.” Su amiga le golpeó en el hombro haciéndole tambalear sobre el taburete. “Es sólo que,” se mordió el labio, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, “no me gusta no estar en la zona segura. Creo.”

 

“ _¿Zona segura?_ ”

 

“No me hagas caso, es una estupidez.” Ambos le miraron confusos, pero ninguno dijo nada. “Es toda esta situación, no creo que pueda aguantar cuatro meses rodando con el hombre de hielo. Es… ¿estresante? Y agotador. Vosotros seguís igual.” Se levantó lánguidamente, reposando el botellín en el mármol de la isla. “Quiero decir, Isaac y Jackson siguen grabando juntos, genial. A ti te ha tocado con Deaton, y seguro que es un compañero envidiable. Luego los _cuatro marginados_ tienen a Erica, y no parece disgustarles. ¿Y yo? ¡A mí me ha tocado la lotería con Hale!”

 

“Oh, Stiles, no te hagas la víctima.”

 

“¡Tengo todo el derecho! Ninguno de vosotros tiene que aguantarle dieciséis horas diarias, Al.”

 

“¿Tan malo es?”

 

“Depende de tu definición de _malo_.”

 

Allison se quedó pensativa unos segundos, antes de contestar, “¿Que carece de bondad?”

 

“No, entonces no. Yo lo definiría más como que se opone a la razón. ¿Desagradable? ¿Molesto? También. Quizá podría utilizarlo como un artículo neutro. ¿Obstáculo?”

 

“¿Stiles?” Scott le observaba de la misma forma en que lo hacía años atrás, cuando en el instituto o en su propia casa comenzaba a desvariar sin motivo aparente.

 

Y gracias a ello se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a ocurrirle hasta ese día. “Lo siento. Ya sabes, TDAH,” añadió señalándose a sí mismo.

 

“Habla con Boyd, puede que él sepa solucionarlo.”

 

“¿Tú crees, Scott? ¿De verdad crees que el hablar con Boyd me hará más llevadero el tormento de trabajar con el Golem? Y sí, no se os ocurra abrir la boca, desde ahora he decidido llamarle así. _Es_ como un maldito golem; silencioso, gruñón, amargado, enorme, y siempre se queda ahí parado sin mover un músculo. Pareciera que protegiera un tesoro y aguardara a que yo hiciera el menor intento de arrebatárselo, para rebanarme el cuello o incluso aplastarme. Además, me mira con ese aire de superioridad qu-”

 

“Oh, Dios mío, Stiles.” Allison estaba disfrutando.

 

“Y no me fío de él.”

 

“Tampoco le conoces.”

 

“Y ya he intentado todo para acercarme a él, y nada.”

 

“No lo dudamos.”

 

“Y me da miedo.”

 

Scott y Allison estallaron en sendas carcajadas. Les odió por ello. Él hablaba en serio y ellos se lo tomaban a broma. Tal para cuál, pensó.

 

“Stiles, ahora en serio. Haznos caso y habla con Boyd. O con Derek. Pero haz algo, esto no puede seguir así.”

 

Le dio vueltas y vueltas a aquel consejo durante el resto del día. Y de la noche.

 

No iba a funcionar.

 

* * * * * *

 

Rodó los ojos nada más entró en el loft. La segunda lectura de guión fue un tanto extraña y lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con Peter.

 

“Por fin aparece mi sobrino favorito.”

 

“No mientas.” Tiró el guión y las llaves del Camaro sobre el sofá, de mala gana, justo al lado de su tío, el cual permaneció apaciblemente sentado sobre el mullido material. Sus pies descansando en la mesa baja sin importarle mínimamente el poder ensuciarla con sus caros zapatos de diseño. “¿Qué quieres?” No se dignó a mirarle, pero escuchó la risilla retorcida que le lanzó.

 

“Me llena de orgullo el amor y cariño que me profesas, sobrino.” Peter enlazó ambas manos tras su cabeza. “¿No puedo simplemente venir a verte?”

 

“Ya me has visto. Ahora largo.” Derek se encaminó a su dormitorio, escaleras arriba, con la esperanza de que cuando bajara de nuevo su tío hubiera desaparecido. Se descalzó y luego se cambió los vaqueros oscuros por un pantalón de deporte y la camiseta de manga corta por una de tirantes. Cogió las usadas y viejas deportivas, y entró en la sala con el calzado aún en la mano.

 

“¿Vas a salir a correr?” Peter no se había movido del sofá, aunque ahora ya no tenía los pies alzados y los codos descansaban en sus rodillas. Atrapó ágilmente el paquete medio vacío de Marlboro de la mesita y encendió un cigarrillo. Ante el silencio del más joven decidió proseguir. “Creo que te obsesionas demasiado con el ejercicio. Sal, diviértete, acuéstate con alguna modelo famélica... Vive la vida. Dentro de muy poco cumplirás los treinta. Es muy triste, ¿no crees?”

 

“¿Qué quieres, Peter?” Derek se calzó sin ayuda de las manos, ni desató los cordones para ello, y se plantó frente al otro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 

“No te imaginas lo que lamento que la pobre Talia no consiguiera enseñarte lo que significa _amplitud de vocabulario_.”

 

“Contigo no lo necesito.”

 

“Oh, no me hagas ruborizar.”

 

“No es un cumplido.” Gruñó. A Derek no le hizo falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que la vena de su cuello comenzaba a tensarse. Peter sabía perfectamente la manera correcta de provocarle. Siempre.

 

“Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido la semana? No eres dado a compartir tus inquietudes, pero como representante tuyo agradecería la información. No pienses en mí como tu familia, si eso te ayuda.” Dio una larga calada al cigarro, expulsando premeditadamente el humo en dirección al rostro de Derek, quien se esforzó por no darle el gusto y apartarse.

 

“Estupendamente. Y ahora largo.” Señaló la salida con la cabeza. Peter no se dio por aludido.

 

“El próximo jueves tenéis una sesión de fotos promocionales. Olvidé comentártelo, qué cabeza la mía.”

 

“Perfecto. _Largo_.”

 

Pareció que por fin su tío iba a abandonar su asedio personal. Recogió el paquete de tabaco, lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su americana y se irguió dando una última calada. Derek le observó mientras aplastaba el filtro en el irregular cenicero de cerámica que, con quince años, había hecho su hermana Laura en clase de artesanía. No sabía quién lo había traído hasta allí. Tampoco le importaba.

 

“Ah, una cosa más.”

 

Estuvo tentado de maldecir. En voz alta y abruptamente. “Cierto. Las llaves,” imperó alargando el brazo hacia Peter, sin dejarle proseguir. Éste dibujó un falso gesto herido; aun así, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con ellas, y frunciendo los labios, las dejó caer en la palma de su mano. “No se te ocurra volver a entrar aquí.”

 

“¿Ni con tu permiso?”

 

“Eso descártalo.”

 

Asiendo el metal entre sus dedos, con la mano libre recogió el otro juego de llaves del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta. Esperó a que su tío llegara hasta su altura, y entonces la abrió y le instó a pasar por ella. Para su sorpresa no hubo reticencia por su parte. Eso sí, antes de caminar por el alargado pasillo que conducía al ascensor, Peter habló con tono hastiado, “Espero que Boyd ya haya hablado con vosotros. Echar reprimendas no es lo mío, ya sabes. Soy más de echar—”

 

“Sí. No necesito que tú me digas nada,” le cortó antes de tener que escuchar una de sus descaradas frases fuera de contexto, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. “Boyd lo ha dejado claro.”

 

“Menos mal. Anoche parecía un poco alterado cuando me llamó.”

 

Hizo oídos sordos y pasó de largo, cerrando la puerta y alejándose de Peter. Lo único que le apetecía en ese instante era salir de allí lo antes posible y olvidarse de todo. De ‘Stray’, los Argent, su tío, Boyd, y Stiles.

 

Sobre todo, de Stiles.

 

* * * * * *

 

Stiles se aburría. Mucho. De mil maneras distintas.

 

Ya había probado viendo una película. La invención de Hugo. Adoraba a Ben Kingsley, pero de verdad que no había sido capaz de aguantar más de quince minutos semejante evidencia en el desarrollo argumental sin bostezar sonoramente. Varias veces. _Aburrido_.

 

También lo intentó con una de las series más vistas de la temporada, Monday Mornings. Le sorprendió ver al Doctor Octopus sin sus tentáculos de metal, o más conocido por su nombre real, Alfred Molina, aunque para él siempre sería el _malo de Spiderman 2_. De todas formas, aquello fue lo único que le llamó la atención. Más de lo mismo, médicos y enfermos, y casi todos morían. ¿Cómo en la vida misma? _¡Aburrido!_

 

Luego decidió salir a correr por el parque que acababan de construir a tan sólo unos metros de su casa, en uno de los barrios residenciales con mayor número de actores y artistas por metro cuadrado. No podía quejarse en absoluto de esto último, ya que gracias a ello el acoso de la prensa disminuyó considerablemente desde que se mudara, apenas tres meses atrás. Los trabajadores de seguridad que patrullaban por la zona eran una razón de peso, estaba claro.

 

La carrera de tres cuartos de hora no hizo desaparecer ni una mínima parte de su aburrimiento. Ahora debía añadirle las agujetas que tendría al día siguiente. El deporte y Stiles era mejor no meterlos en el mismo saco. _Más que aburrido_.

 

Después probó a llamar a Lydia por si le apetecía salir con él a tomar algo. No le contestó, ni a las llamadas ni a los mensajes de Whatsapp.

 

Allison tenía una sesión fotográfica para los nuevos carteles promocionales de Louis Vuitton, por lo que la descartó al instante.

 

Isaac si se dignó a contestar, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no. Le dijo que Jackson, Sean, Billy y él estaban en el gimnasio propiedad de Ennis _trabajando_ algunos músculos. ¿Ennis, Jackson y deporte juntos? ¿En la misma ecuación? _No, gracias._

 

Y con Boyd no podía contar. Lo más seguro es que estuviera encerrado en su despacho, escribiendo, y después de la charla que habían mantenido esa misma mañana tras la reunión semanal, a Stiles no le apetecía verle.

 

¿Los demás? Bueno, los dejaría en el montón de _si no queda otro remedio_. _Doblemente aburrido_.

 

Finalmente optó por tumbarse en una de las hamacas que le regaló Scott el día anterior, recuerdo de su paso por Jamaica durante el rodaje de la última película de Soderberg, las cuales colocó estratégicamente en el jardín trasero, entre los árboles, para que quedaran justo bajo su sombra. Con el guión entre sus manos y una lata de Red Bull apoyada en el césped, transcurrieron dos horas. Pero seguía aburrido, y no es que lo que leía no le interesara, sino que necesitaba desconectar de ‘Stray’ y todo lo que le hiciera recordar al Golem y su mala suerte.

 

“Esto es una mierda,” dijo para sí, descansando el montón de papeles sobre el vientre y resoplando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus labios temblequearan.

 

Cogió su móvil y tomó una foto en la que aparecía parte del jardín y el cielo, con sus pies descalzos en la parte baja de la imagen. La posteó en Instagram y en Twitter, con el comentario de _Los días libres apestan, ¿quién se apunta a una fiestecita en mi casa?_ A los veinte segundos ya tenía más de mil retweets y ochocientos favoritos, sin contar los treinta y dos comentarios, muchos de ellos subidos de tono. Por lo menos sus seguidores siempre le subían el ánimo.

 

Sus compañeros también. Lena cargó una foto junto a su preciosa perrita Lulú a modo de respuesta, adjuntando un _Sin nos pagas el billete de avión, ya sabes que siempre estamos dispuestas para una de tus fiestas_. Jake solamente le espetó el no haber recibido invitación previa, con su característico humor. Y Erica…Erica seguía siendo Erica.

 

Leyó varias veces la contestación, sin creerse que tuviera el valor de escribir semejante barbaridad a la vista de todos. De medio mundo. _¿En diez minutos estoy allí? ¿Si prefiero que sólo lleve un corsé y un tanga? ¡Oh Dios mío!_ Le faltó la respiración. Esa mujer era un verdadero peligro.

 

Erica ya le había pedido perdón por el malentendido en la casa de los Argent, y él aceptó las disculpas, no sin antes aconsejarle que a partir de entonces le consultara ese tipo de dudas, _a solas_. No la odiaba por ello, ni sentía resentimiento. Él no era así. Además, si había que buscar a un culpable ese era Peter Hale. Aún no le conocía en persona y ya se ponía nervioso al pensar en el representante de Derek.

 

Sonrió inconscientemente al ocurrírsele una respuesta perfecta para Erica. Los fans se tirarían de los pelos. Ella seguramente estaría complacida.

 

Comenzó a teclear en la pantalla táctil cuando el timbre resonó hasta el jardín. Debería agradecérselo a Jerry, el hombre de barriga prominente y acento sureño que lo había instalado, asegurándole que le sería imposible no escucharlo incluso desde fuera de la casa. Y es que Stiles tenía la mala costumbre de ponerse los cascos con el volumen de la música al máximo, y más de una vez Lydia había acabado por largarse tras diez minutos pulsando incesantemente el antiguo timbre.

 

Descalzo, bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono con la aplicación de Twitter abierta, y se encaminó a la entrada. “Ya voy, impaciente,” exclamó ante la insistencia de su visitante. Esperaba que no se tratara de nuevo de la señora Cummings, la anciana que vivía a dos casas de la suya, porque no se veía con fuerzas de engullir ni un solo pastel de manzana más. No es que la mujer no supiera cocinar, todo lo contrario; pero sus arterias necesitarían unas cuantas semanas para recuperarse de tanta glucosa.

 

¿Y si era Erica? La veía muy capaz.

 

Al abrir la puerta deseó ver a Reyes. De verdad que lo deseó.

 

“Huh. Hola, Derek.” Stiles levantó una ceja incrédulo, y se lamió el labio inferior a la espera de que su cerebro cesara de gritar _Hale no_.

 

“No has venido con los demás a comer.”

 

“Un _hola_ no estaría mal para empezar, ¿no crees?” Observó al moreno. Vestía con ropa de deporte, una botella de agua medio vacía en su mano derecha, y en la otra lo que creyó que serían las llaves de su coche. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello. “¿Has venido corriendo?”

 

“Sí.”

 

“¿Desde tu casa?” Se puso de puntillas para así asomarse por encima de los anchos hombros de Hale. Nada, ni rastro del Camaro. “No sé dónde vives, pero seguro que lejos, muy lejos. Lo más probable es que hayas corrido más de veinte kilómetros. Y lo peor es que te habrá gustado.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Oh, sí, perdona, que modales los míos. ¿Quieres pasar?” Se apartó a un lado, obviando la intensa mirada del otro. Al cuerno con él, si no le gustaba su verborrea que no hubiera venido. “¿Y tu coche?” Señaló la mano de Derek, quien se dirigía a la sala de estar, donde se quedó quieto, impasible.

 

“A unos treinta minutos de aquí.”

 

“¿Andando o corriendo? De todas formas, excelente información.” _Golem_ , quiso añadir. “¿Y a qué se debe el honor?” Al gesticular nerviosamente se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba el móvil, y una peligrosa idea pasó por su mente. “¿Quieres algo? ¿Una Coca Cola? ¿Una cerveza? ¿Agua? ¿Una pistola?”

 

Derek gruñó.

 

“Yo sí.” Y fue a la cocina. Allí cogió una lata de 7 Up, y al volver a la sala encontró a su compañero de espaldas, admirando el inmenso jardín que tanto le enorgullecía. Aprovechó la ocasión, y llamándole por su nombre accionó la opción de _adjuntar fotografía_.

 

En la instantánea aparecía Hale de fondo, serio y algo sorprendido, y en primer plano el rostro de Stiles, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, y los ojos ladeados en dirección a su visitante.

 

“¿Qué acabas de hacer?” El más alto se acercó rápidamente hasta él, con la intención de arrebatarle el móvil.

 

No fue lo suficientemente ágil.

 

“Es nuevo. El mío se calló en el fregadero.” Stiles alargó el brazo y meneo el aparato en sus narices. Con tono divertido continuó con la mentira _a medias_. “Sólo estaba probando qué tal funciona la cámara. Ocho megapíxel.” Mientras hablaba, adjuntó la foto al tweet que iba a mandar a Erica. Borró lo que anteriormente había escrito y adjuntó _Don Gruñón ya está aquí, te esperamos_ , con un emoticono sonriente al final.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Vale, vale. Mira.” Se colocó al lado de Derek y le mostró la imagen. Luego seleccionó _borrar_ , y aceptó. “Listo. Mi esperanza de venderla a una de esas revistas de cotilleos, al garete. Gracias, amable.” Iluso, pensó, las revistas no la verían, pero todo Twitter sí.

 

“No has venido a comer.”

 

“Te repites, Hale.” Dio un sonoro trago al refresco. “No me apetecía, ¿te importa?”

 

“A Boyd y los demás, sí.”

 

“Oh, claro, Jackson debe haberme echado mucho de menos. Si hasta habrá dejado una silla vacía para tenerme presente en sus pensamientos.” Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y apuntó con un dedo al moreno, de pie frente a él. “¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? Uoh, te agradezco tu sincera preocupación, pero, en serio, esta mañana ya hemos dejado las cosas claras.”

 

“Estás a la defensiva.”

 

“No. Estoy apuntando una obviedad.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“ _Derek_.”

 

Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, sin parpadear, como si el primero que pestañeara fuera el gran perdedor de una imaginaria apuesta a vida o muerte.

 

Stiles se dio por vencido, y suspirando, dibujó una leve sonrisa. “Mira, sé por qué estás aquí. Los dos nos hemos equivocado al no hacer caso a Boyd. Sí, tenemos que intentar conocernos y todo eso, estamos de acuerdo. O nos quedaremos en el paro... Hm, a veces el remedio es pero que la enfermedad. ¿Quieres empezar ahora? ¿Una primera cita? Tu atuendo no es el más adecuado, he de decir.”

 

Derek volvió a gruñir. “Stiles.”

 

“Derek.” Bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la lata y se levantó con la intención de tirarla en la basura. O a la cabeza de Hale. “De acuerdo, nada de citas. Después del rodaje podríamos ir a tomar algo, o lo que te guste, a saber qué es lo que te gusta. Me da igual. Pero más te vale poner algo de tu parte, esto es cosa de dos.”

 

“No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.”

 

TBC…

 


	5. Don't hit me with your fears

"Eso ha sido de lo más extraño."

 

Stiles se desperezó en cuanto hubieron abandonado el gran teatro al que esa noche le había arrastrado Lydia, sin importarle lo más mínimo que gran parte de los asistentes le lanzaran miradas cargadas de cierto desdén ante el gesto. Por mucho dinero que él tuviera en su cuenta corriente seguía siendo el mismo joven de Beacon Hills, hijo del Sheriff del pueblo, extremadamente expresivo y totalmente ajeno a las etiquetas. Además, aquella representación había sido una de las más aburridas y agotadoras a la que su representante le había llevado, y no negaría que estuvo tentado de echar una cabezada. En varias ocasiones.

 

"¿Extraño?" ¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas te parece extraño?" Lydia se acomodó el chal color berenjena sobre los hombros, mientras su amigo le entregaba la ficha del aparcamiento a uno de los mozos.

 

"Sí, extraño. No me fio de Alicia. Corrijo, no me cae bien."

 

“No has entendido nada," apuntó la pelirroja con gesto resabiado.

 

"Eso también." Stiles sonrió de medio lado. Su inteligente y orgullosa manager le tenía más que calado después de tantos años. Y que él era como un libro abierto para casi todo el mundo. "No sé por qué sigo acompañándote a estas cosas."

 

"Porque tu vida social apesta." Lydia ni siquiera suavizó el gesto. Aquel tipo de comentarios siempre se los regalaba con el rostro completamente serio, como si de verdad pensara que Stiles era un perdedor. "Además, una mujer como yo no puede aparecer en público sin un hombre apuesto a su lado." Y ahí estaban Lydia y sus halagos enmascarados por el tono distante que utilizaba.

 

Al principio, cuando Stiles aún la temía, en situaciones similares únicamente conseguía balbucear incoherencias sin atreverse siquiera a mirarla. No obstante, ahora ya era una parte fundamental de su relación y una tradición entre ambos, ese intercambio verbal repleto de sarcasmo e indirectas.

 

"¿Y por qué no te has traído al ligue de turno? No me digas que está casado. O comprometido. O peor, _oh, no, mejor, mejor_ , ¡es una mujer!"

 

Lydia torció el gesto unos segundos. Enseguida se recompuso. "No digas tonterías."

 

"Oh, Dios mío, no me digas que he acertado."

 

"Más quisieras."

 

"Sí. Así podría aprovecharme de tí cuando ese hombre, _o esa mujer_ , te destroce ese corazón de hielo que tienes. Ya sabes, un hombro en el que llorar. Es muy cómodo." Señaló con la cabeza su hombro, y Lydia rodó los ojos divertida. Adoraba hacerla reír.

 

El aparcacoches dejó el CLK arrancado frente a ellos y les deseó buenas noches con una sonrisa adusta en los labios. Stiles abrió la puerta del copiloto para que la pelirroja entrara, y después pasó al asiento del conductor.

 

Tras varios minutos conduciendo por las calles de Manhattan, Stiles volvió a hablar, con una canción de 'of Verona' como telón de fondo.

 

"Lyds," la aludida cesó en su leve tarareo y centró su atención en el castaño, "ahora en serio, ¿estás viendo a alguien?"

 

"Tenía entendido que no eras un cotilla."

 

"No sé quién te ha dicho semejante mentira," bromeó aún después de percibir la tensión que emanaba de su representante.

 

"Ja. No es asunto tuyo, de todas formas."

 

"¿Cómo que no? Claro que es asunto mío." A través del retrovisor interior vio cómo Lydia fruncía los labios, y prosiguió. "Todo lo referente a tu vida amorosa fuera de nuestra irremplazable y platónica relación es de mi incumbencia. Y deja de poner morritos, señorita sabelotodo. Últimamente estás como... ¿en otro mundo? Sí, no me mires así, Al también lo piensa. Tienes la cabeza en otro sitio, muy lejos, y tenemos la sensación de que necesitas contarnos algo."

 

"Para nada."

 

"A mí, a Allison o a quien quieras, por supuesto. No te estoy diciendo que tengas que contárnoslo específicamente a nosotros, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero."

 

"¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo?"

 

"Estamos preocupados por ti, nada más. Ya sé que siempre intento ligar contigo, y que puedo parecer interesado en este momento... Espero que sepas que es porque me importas. En el lado más estricto de la palabra, se entiende. Nada romántico, lo juro."

 

"Stiles."

 

"De acuerdo, vale que todo el puñetero mundo piense que sigo colado por ti, si hasta mi padre lo hace, pero tú-"

 

"Stiles." La voz de Lydia sonó tajante, tanto como para hacerle desistir en su errática diatriba. "Lo sé, y no, no estoy viendo a nadie. ¿Contento?"

 

Lo cierto era que no la creía. Del todo. Estaba seguro de que algo le que ocurría, pero asintió con una sincera sonrisa y comentó, "Ok, ya no volveré a sacar el tema."

 

"Perfecto." Lydia centró nuevamente la mirada en las luces de la carretera, prácticamente vacía a esas altas horas de la noche. "Hm, creo que no voy a quedarme con él."

 

Stiles sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. "¿Con ese actor?"

 

Como tantas otras veladas desde que la pelirroja se convirtió en su manager y amiga, la había acompañado a una de sus _visitas-de-caza._ Una o dos veces al mes Lydia iba a ver una obra de teatro en busca de nuevos talentos, y desconocidos, con la esperanza de descubrir una estrella a la que poder limar y abrillantar. Normalmente acudía a Stiles como acompañante, aunque en contadas ocasiones decidía llevar a su ligue de la noche. O del día. O de la semana.

 

"¿Has visto su cara?" Lydia transformó su agraciado rostro en un gesto de auténtico disgusto.

 

"¿Demasiado guapo?"

 

"Eso es," respondió sorprendida. "A este paso, si Boyd decide rescindir tu contrato, puedes ser mi ayudante. No lo haces mal."

 

"Ja, ni lo sueñes. En todo caso te haría la competencia."

 

Su amiga simplemente hizo un mohín, y alzó el volumen de la radio justo cuando 'Like a Virgin' comenzaba a sonar por los altavoces. Lydia era una gran fan de Madonna. Se recompuso en el asiento de cuero blanco con movimientos gráciles, y tarareó los primeros acordes de la melodía antes de exponer lo que seguramente llevaba toda la noche queriendo preguntarle, "¿Cómo van las cosas en el rodaje?"

 

A Stiles no le cogió de improviso; sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que aquel tema degeneraría en otro que no estaba dispuesto a tocar. No con Lydia. "Huh, ¿bien? Eso creo. Todo lo bien que puede ir con Finstock, supongo."

 

"Es un excelente director."

 

"Nadie dice lo contrario." Se mordió el labio, ladeando el rostro. "Aunque nadie dice lo mismo acerca de su personalidad."

 

"Eso es porque os exige mucho y no sois capaces de hacerlo."

 

"No, eso es porque está como una cabra.”

 

Lydia había tenido varias reuniones informales con el director en los últimos años, generalmente por Stiles, y por ello conocía a la perfección el carácter excéntrico del que hacía gala. Por lo que no lo negó.

 

"Por cierto, ¿vas a explicarme que hacía _Don Gruñón_ en tu casa el otro día?"

 

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de forma desmesurada, y maldijo internamente a su cerebro por la genial idea de subir aquella foto a su cuenta de Twitter. Y porque el tan temido tema que quería evadir le había dado caza.

 

Sólo habían transcurrido cinco días y los fans ya clamaban sin cesar por más instantáneas de ambos. Cada vez que se le ocurría entrar en dicha red social tenía cientos de menciones en las que le preguntaban cómo era trabajar con Hale, cómo era el personaje que encarnaba Hale, si Hale y él eran amigos (maldito Peter, eso era por su culpa), por qué no subía fotos del rodaje con Hale, que si Hale esto, que si Hale lo otro... _Hale, Hale, Hale_. Parecía ser que Derek no hubiera desaparecido y ahora tuviera una legión de seguidores a su merced asediando a Stiles. Y cómo no, el Golem era totalmente ajeno a todo aquello. En cuanto le viera le diría que se hiciera una cuenta y lidiara él solo con semejante locura. Si no, ya se encargaría Stiles de hacerla.

 

"¿Visita de cortesía? Hm, sí, creo que lo llaman así."

 

"Stiles."

 

El castaño refunfuñó para sus adentros, a sabiendas que sus acostumbrados monólogos sin sentido no le servirían de nada con Lydia. "¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar mi Twitter? Oh, Lyds, debes aburrirte mucho." Sin embargo su cerebro lo intentaba, con no demasiado acierto. "Puedes probar a cambiarte de oficina. Ya sabes que siempre he dicho que las vistas de los rascacielos aburren a cualquiera. O, no sé, ¿has probado a comprar una planta para entretenerte? Un bonsai, por ejemplo. Dicen que necesitan muchos cuidados. Piénsalo."

 

"Es parte de mi trabajo estar informada de vuestra vida privada para que no hagáis o digáis estupideces. Y para ser totalmente sincera, tú no me lo pones nada fácil."

 

"¡Oh, vamos! Sólo era una inocente broma entre Erica y yo." Sintió la escrutadora mirada de Lydia taladrándole la sien. Aun así, no apartó los ojos de la carretera.

 

"Me preocupan los rumores de que os habéis convertido en muy buenos amigos. No es por la foto, sino porque son eso, sólo rumores, y no sé si todo esto te afectará más de lo necesario."

 

Stiles no supo qué contestar. Entendía perfectamente lo que insinuaba, dado que ya le había relatado, muy por encima, lo estresante que le resultaba su nueva e inestable situación dentro de la serie. Con Hale.

 

"¿Stiles?" La pelirroja posó una mano en su brazo, apretando ligeramente.

 

"En la última lectura de guión Boyd habló con nosotros."

 

"Lo sé. Me llamó."

 

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"

 

"Ahora mismo. Además, no sé por qué te sorprende. Soy tu representante, no lo olvides."

 

Stiles le regaló un gesto afectado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. "Hm, entonces ya debes saber el por qué. Y que estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado."

 

"Comprensible."

 

"Derek vino para ¿hablar? Es un concepto algo alejado de la realidad, pero se podría decir que sí. ¿Sabes?, no es un gran conversador. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo pienso que es mejor así. Cuando habla gasta energía, y poco a poco se convierte en un g _ruñón entrañable_ ," añadió sarcásticamente. "No le gusto. No me gusta. De todas formas hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Queremos conservar nuestro trabajo, por lo que estamos intentando _conocernos_."

 

"¿Tenéis citas?"

 

Stiles casi se ahogó, y rió histéricamente ante la ocurrencia, fuera de lugar, recordando que él mismo había comentado algo similar en su charla con Hale. "Dios mío, empiezas a hacer las mismas bromas que yo."

 

"¿Cómo?"

 

"Nada, nada. Y _no_ son citas."

 

Lydia finalmente soltó su agarre y le escrutó ceñuda un instante. "¿Y? ¿Habéis _progresado_?"

 

"No lo digas así, suena... mal. Es un verdadero tormento, para los dos, aunque no nos queda otro remedio. No sabes cuánto echo de menos a Allison."

 

"Qué dramático te has vuelto."

 

"Si cualquiera de vosotros tuviera que pasar tantas horas con Hale, seguro que ya habríais dimitido." Aparcó el coche a escasos metros del edificio en el que vivía Lydia, apagó el motor y se recostó pesadamente en el asiento. Cerró los ojos varios segundos, concentrándose en la voz de Pink, que en ese momento comenzaba a sonar en la radio.

 

"Ayer comí con Vernon."

 

Entonces abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, quien a su vez le contemplaba serena.

 

"Me comentó que había echado un vistazo a vuestras escenas, y que a pesar de que no aceptasteis su consejo, estáis impresionantes en pantalla. Las vi, no mentía."

 

"Oh," exclamó sorprendido. Boyd no les había dicho nada al respecto aquel día, y en ese preciso instante se sintió mal consigo mismo por ser tan cabezota sobre el nuevo camino que tomaba la serie, y por Hale.

 

"Eso, _oh._ Stiles, no me escucharás decir esto de nuevo, por lo menos en unos meses, pero eres un gran actor. Por algo te escogí. Y Hale también. Los dos hacéis un buen trabajo. Aunque no lo queráis ver, tenéis una química que muchos envidiarán. No lo echéis a perder."

 

* * *

 

Cerró la tapa del libro con, quizás, demasiada fuerza, y Stiles le miró con pesadez. Aún así el castaño no cesó en su intento, Derek podía jurarlo, de fastidiarle la lectura a propósito.

 

Había empezado justo al día siguiente de su visita a la casa de Stilinski, y tras dos semanas de auténtico suplicio comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Durante los pocos descansos que les era posible disfrutar entre tomas, para cambiar decorados principalmente, su compañero había tomado la fea, y frustrante, costumbre de cantar. Nada de tararear, no. _Cantar_. Y a sabiendas de que Derek aprovechaba esos momentos para leer.

 

"Stiles." Su voz sonó acuciante, más de lo que en principio pretendía. Stiles no le oyó, y no era de extrañar, ya que cualquiera podría escuchar la canción que sonaba en su iPod gracias al volumen al que acostumbraba ponerse los cascos. Lo más seguro es que se quedara sordo antes de cumplir los treinta, a ese paso.

 

Le golpeó en el brazo, llamando su atención, y volvió a increpar, " _Stiles_."

 

El aludido se asustó y el aparato resbaló de sus manos, pero gracias al corto cable de los auriculares se salvó de terminar hecho pedazos en el suelo. Stiles palmeó el aire con movimientos rápidos y espasmódicos, boqueando. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Miró y escudriñó su iPod una, dos, y hasta tres veces. Incluso lo abrazó. Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que no tenía ni un mísero rasguño fulminó a Derek. "Joder, ¿no puedes tener un poco de tacto? Dios mío, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Quieres matarme? Seguro que sí. Boyd se equivocó contigo, debería haberte asignado el papel de psicópata. Lo habrías bordado, créeme. Todos los premios para tí."

 

"Deja de cantar."

 

"¿No te enseñaron modales?"

 

Derek no se dignó a contestar y abrió nuevamente el libro que ahora reposaba en sus muslos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Stiles apagaba el reproductor y se quitaba los cascos, dejándolos en la pequeña mesa auxiliar en la que normalmente dejaban sus teléfonos móviles y sendas botellas de agua.

 

"Bueno, hablando de todo un poco. Ya sé que fue Lydia la que te lo dijo."

 

Estuvo tentado de resoplar. Tras varios segundos lo dio por perdido, y finalmente dejó el libro a los pies de su silla. Ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación, una de las incoherentes y largas conversaciones (léase monólogo) con Stiles Stilinski.

 

Desde que ambos decidieran seguir al pie de la letra la sugerencia de Boyd, cada dos o tres días pasaban unas horas juntos. Normalmente iban a una pequeña cervecería situada a escasas manzanas del loft de Derek, en la que intentaban _conocerse_. Aunque era más acertado decir que Stiles era el que no cesaba de parlotear sobre Beacon Hills, su padre, Scott, Lydia, Allison y sus compañeros de reparto.

 

Llegados a este punto, Derek ya sabía más intimidades de los actores y amigos de Stiles que de su propia familia. Y eso que Peter era muy dado a relatarle su vida privada, de forma espontánea.

 

Por ejemplo, supo que Isaac Lahey había comenzado su carrera como _niño-Disney_ , e incluso Stiles le mostró uno de los tantos vídeos de Youtube, aún después de hacerle saber que no le interesaba en absoluto. Pero Stilinski insistió, cómo no.

 

También le comentó que admiraba muchísimo a Isaac, dado que su carácter no se había dejado influenciar negativamente por los maltratos a los que su padre le sometió. Lo referente a su progenitor era de conocimiento público, aunque Derek nunca había prestado atención a ese tipo de cosas.

 

Junto a Allison, Lahey y Stiles formaban un trío prácticamente inseparable, y eso no le hizo falta escucharlo por boca de Stilinski. Peter se hizo cargo antes de que siquiera les conociera en persona. Y le incomodaba. El hacerse _amigo_ de Stiles conllevaría el interactuar con la joven Argent, lo que le resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

 

Dejando ese tema aparte, Stiles le explicó detalladamente el proceso por el que pasaron los _cuatro marginados_ y los demás actores al comienzo de la serie, concluyendo en aquella visible química y camaradería dentro y fuera de la pantalla, al igual que pretendían conseguir ambos ahora. Además, algo que le pareció interesante fue saber que Boyd, durante la fase de escritura del guión, desaparecía. Literalmente. Cosa que Lucy y Takeshi no hacían.

 

Otro de los pocos, por no decir inexistentes, datos relevantes que le dio Stiles fue que el representante de Allison era nada más y nada menos que su abuelo, Gerard Argent, dueño de una de las productoras más influyentes de Hollywood, Wolfsbane Productions. Derek odió pensar en la posibilidad de cruzarse con ese hombre. Sin embargo fue un gran alivio saber que el viejo Argent, u otro miembro de la familia, no estuvieran _detrás_ de Stray, y todo gracias a Vernon. El guionista, junto a René y los demás productores ejecutivos, en varias ocasiones rechazaron la suculenta oferta por parte de Wolfsbane para formar una alianza. De lo contrario, Derek no sería Daniel.

 

De todas formas, a Stiles le daban cuerda, de eso estaba seguro. Le irritaba y le tranquilizaba de una forma un tanto bizarra. No le gustaba esa sensación, pero no iba a negar que el escucharle parlotear durante horas le quitaba gran parte de la presión acumulada. Sí, era cierto que en algunos momentos le invadían unas ganas aterradoras de agarrarle del cuello y hacerle callar; no obstante su compañero era una de las pocas personas en su vida que no insistía en que Derek le contara detalles de su vida, ni parecía por la labor. Y era de agradecer.

 

Aún así, Stiles le sacaba de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

"¿A qué te refieres?" Con aire distraído apoyó la espalda en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

 

"No te hagas el tonto. Lo sabes perfectamente." El castaño le imitó, y ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el equipo encargado de los decorados, el cual se afanaba en convertir un viejo edificio derrumbado en un vagón de tren descarrilado. "Llamaste a Lydia para que te diera mi dirección."

 

"Hm."

 

"Creía que eras más inteligente, Hale. Boyd o Erica no me lo habrían desvelado."

 

"Eso es una estupidez."

 

"¿Y entonces por qué no me lo querías decir?"

 

"¿Porque es irrelevante?"

 

Stiles lanzó un quejido ahogado, mezcla de un gruñido y una leve risita. "Esta noche Erica celebra su cumpleaños. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Vas a venir? Primero cenaremos en su casa y luego saldremos por ahí, seguramente a Anchor o Kill Them All. Aunque prefiero Anchor, es más... tranquilo. No me apetece volver a KTA y salir de allí sin saber ni quién soy."

 

Derek le miró de soslayo. Los ojos de Stiles se apagaron momentáneamente. Era algo muy extraño viniendo de él, pero Derek no le prestó mucha atención.

 

Transcurridos unos segundos su compañero volvió a mostrar ese destello tan característico, y giró el rostro hacia Derek. "Silencio sepulcral. Perfecto, _Don Gruñón_ , ¿eso es un sí?"

 

"Eso parece."

 

"Erica te ha obligado, ¿huh?"

 

El moreno gruñó como única respuesta.

 

"Ja, lo sabía."

 

"Enhorabuena, eres adivino."

 

Stiles le enseñó los dientes. "Soy muchas cosas, Hale. Un baúl lleno de sorpresas."

 

"Deja de llamarme así."

 

"¿Cómo? ¿Hale?" El joven actor ladeó el cuerpo hasta quedar prácticamente recostado sobre el reposabrazos de Derek, y frunciendo los labios canturreó, " _Hale, Hale, Hale, HaleHaleHaleHaleHaleHaleHale-_ "

 

"Stiles." No se movió ni un centímetro. En esos momentos era como lidiar con un niño de cinco años. "Cállate."

 

El aludido abrió la boca con la clara intención de replicar ante la orden, pero desistió al ver aparecer ante ellos a una de las script. La mujer abrazaba su tablet de una manera un tanto insegura. Se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, carraspeó, y finalmente habló sin fijar la mirada en nada concreto. "Diez minutos y proseguimos con la escena catorce."

 

Stiles se percató de la dulce mirada que usó al posar los ojos en Derek, rápidamente.

 

"Ey, J, ¿vas a venir al cumpleaños de Erica?" Stiles cabeceó en dirección a su compañero, dibujando una mueca retorcida.

 

Derek resopló. J, como la llamaban el equipo y los actores, balbuceó algo sobre repasar las anotaciones, y en ese instante le recordó demasiado a Stiles. Sintió un escalofrío.

 

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no creo qu-"

 

"¡Tonterías!" El castaño se enderezó con un lánguido movimiento y se acercó a la mujer, no sin antes tropezar con uno de los tantos cables que les rodeaban. "Oh, mierda... Estaremos todos allí. Venga, no hace falta que te quedes toda la noche. A no ser que quieras. Ya sabes, pasar un rato con todos. Será divertido."

 

"De verdad que no-"

 

"Además, Hale también viene."

 

Derek quiso asesinarle. Lenta y dolorosamente. Por lo que implicaba Stiles invitando J a ir a la fiesta, tras la clara evidencia de que la mujer se sentía atraída por él, y por pronunciar su apellido con aquel retintín.

 

J comenzó a balbucear nuevamente, y Derek no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que dijo. Sólo percibió que su compañero le susurraba algo mientras, con premeditada delicadeza, le quitaba restos de arenisca, parte del decorado, del cabello. Ella se limitó a asentir y se despidió de ambos.

 

Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente Stilinski por lo que les restaba de descanso, y abrió el guión para repasar la escena que grabarían en unos minutos. Cuando tenía el manuscrito entre las manos era el único momento en el que Stiles no le interrumpía. Era como un acuerdo tácito entre los dos. Derek leía el guión, Stiles se convertía en un completo mudo.

 

Por lo menos así tendría algo de paz hasta el maldito cumpleaños de Erica, porque seguramente esa noche sería un verdadero tormento con todas esas personas a su alrededor.

 

Y Stiles. De él no podía olvidarse. Cómo no.

 

* * *

 

"Arrogante, malhumorado, incomprensible, amargado, antisocial, gruñón, irritant-"

 

"Ya, ya, creo que lo hemos entendido." Isaac rodó los ojos al tiempo que daba otro trago a su copa. Allison hizo lo mismo.

 

La noche había ido como la seda, pensó Stiles, hasta entonces.

 

La casa de Erica resultó ser fascinante, con todos aquellos cuadros vintage y su colección de posters originales de clásicos cinematográficos de los años cuarenta, cincuenta y sesenta. Además, a pesar de que no habían comenzado con buen pie su relación, Erica era una gran anfitriona y compartía con Stiles el gusto por los comentarios llenos de ironía y sarcasmo, aunque con un toque más descarado. En cierta forma se parecía a Lydia, escondiendo tras ese fuerte y arrollador carácter todas sus inseguridades.

 

Pero la noche empezó a torcerse cuando Isaac sacó a relucir el tema _Hale_.

 

Stiles apoyó los codos en la barra, y por encima del hombro de Allison divisó a parte del grupo sentado en los mullidos sofás de la zona VIP, charlando animadamente. Los demás bailaban en la pista al ritmo de Kelly Clarkson. Los únicos que decidieron no acompañarles después de la cena fueron Deaton, Billy, Trevor y Jake.

 

"Yo tenía entendido que os lleváis bien," apuntó con una sonrisa Allison, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. "Eso me han dicho Finstock y J."

 

"No olvidéis que somos actores."

 

"Ja, y ahora pretendes que me crea que estáis todo el día actuando."

 

"No sabes mentir fuera de plano, Stilinski."

 

Asesinó con la mirada a Isaac, y a su vez este rodó los ojos por segunda vez.

 

Buscó a Derek entre la masa de gente congregada en la discoteca, y no tardó en encontrarle. Estaba pidiendo una copa a tan sólo unos metros de ellos, junto a Erica y Boyd. La rubia se dio cuenta de que les observaba y le lanzó un beso. Stiles simplemente le sacó la lengua y volvió a centrarse en sus dos amigos. "De acuerdo. Está bien. Pasar el noventa por ciento de mi vida con el Gólem no es un infierno. No, pero el purgatorio sí."

 

"Eso es lo mismo."

 

"No, listillo. Según el Infierno de Dante-"

 

"Por cierto," Lahey le interrumpió sin tacto alguno, alzando la voz por encima de la música, "quería contaros algo." Stiles alzó una solitaria ceja con falsa indignación, pero no dijo nada y le instó a proseguir. "Que no sirva de precedente. No me gusta hablar de los demás a sus espaldas, lo sabéis, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme. El otro día, si no recuerdo mal el lunes, Jackson apareció con unas ojeras horrorosas en plató. Pero lo interesante no es eso. Tuvimos que cortar una escena porque _tenía_ que llamar por teléfono. A una mujer, y hace un par de semanas que ya no se presenta en el gimnasio."

 

Isaac no era dado a contar ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, de ningún tipo, por lo que Allison y Stiles comprendieron inmediatamente que se lo había comentado a ellos porque se preocupaba por su compañero. Y dejando de lado el _incidente_ , Lahey sabía que Stiles no se regocijaría en las miserias de Jackson. Externamente, se entiende.

 

"¿Hm? ¿Lo dices por su ex? ¿Piensas que aún sigue con eso?" Allison gesticuló pensativa.

 

La historia de Jackson y Candy había cubierto portadas durante al menos ocho meses. Whittemore cayó rendido a los pies de la nueva y jovencísima promesa del pop internacional, una morena despampanante y de mirada radiante que le utilizó para beneficiarse de su fama, asegurándose de que la prensa mundial se hiciera eco de su romance.

 

Para ser breves, Candy ocultó a su pareja, Luke, un simple repartidor de pizzas, de Jackson y el panorama público. Hasta que un paparazzi les cogió in fraganti.

 

"No lo sé. Estaba bastante alterado." Isaac frunció el ceño y miró directamente a Stiles.

 

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Eh, no me mires así! Ni se te ocurra pensar que yo tengo algo que ver. No tengo ni la más remota idea, lo juro. Hace siglos que no hablo con Candy, y seamos un poco realistas, ¿crees que planearía conmigo algo después de lo que pasó entre Jackson y yo? Oh, vale, vale. Sí. Borra eso. De verdad que yo no sería la primera persona a la que Candy le contaría si vuelve a ver a Jackson. ¡Vamos!"

 

Candy conoció a Jackson a través de Stiles. Fueron compañeros en una campaña de Hugo Boss, y la chica le pidió fervientemente que les presentara. No es que fueran inseparables, nada de eso, sólo conocidos, aunque a partir del escándalo de la pareja Stiles se sintió un tanto responsable y no supo más de ella.

 

"Además, por muy idiota que sea Jackson, ¿lo veis capaz de caer otra vez?"

 

"Hablamos de Jackson, ¿recuerdas?"

 

"Dios mío, Isaac, ¿quién de los presentes le rompió la nariz? ¿Lo has olvidado? Exacto, yo. Se supone que vosotros dos sois amigos, o compañeros, o como queráis llamarlo. Pregúntaselo."

 

Allison no apartó los ojos de él, y Stiles supo enseguida lo que su amiga estaba pensando. Intentó de manera vergonzosa que no se le notara, y comenzó a sentirse mal ante la duda que reflejaba el rostro de la morena.

 

Justo cuando Isaac resopló y se giró para pedir otra copa, Stiles aprovechó para susurrar de la forma más sincera que conocía un _juro que no tengo nada que ver_ , y Allison le creyó.

 

Los tres se encaminaron a la zona reservada, y mientras él y Isaac terminaron sentándose en los sillones, su compañera prefirió quedarse con el grupo que bailaba en la pista; René, Lucy, Takeshi, Sean, J y, sorprendentemente, Finstock. Bueno, no era tan sorprendente, ese hombre se apuntaba a un bombardeo si fuera necesario. Boyd, Derek y Erica seguían enfrascados en su conversación a unos metros de la pista central.

 

Stiles no tuvo tiempo de acomodarse siquiera, cuando Jackson le habló con gesto irreverente.

 

"¿Soy yo o la nueva quiere quitarte al compañero, Stilinski?"

 

A Stiles no le hizo falta guiarse por la trayectoria de los ojos azules para saber de quién hablaba. Erica había hecho buenas migas con Hale durante la cena, y desde que entraron en Anchor no se había movido de su lado.

 

"Eso mismo dije yo," comentó con una medio sonrisa y dándole un codazo amistoso a Isaac, sentado entre ambos actores. Jackson lo había expresado con malicia; no obstante debería esforzarse más si quería hacerle enfadar, pensó. "Si consigue _quitármelo_ me hará un favor."

 

El otro le observó con disgusto, sin creerse una palabra, y apuntó recostándose en el sofá, "Sería una pena, ¿no crees? Hacéis una preciosa pareja. Él no habla, tú lo haces por los codos. Adorables."

 

"Ja, muy gracioso, _Jackass_. No sé qué es peor, tenerle a él como presencia constante en mi aburrida e insustancial vida, o mantener esta estúpida conversación contigo." Sintió que Isaac se tensaba. Lo más seguro es que pensara que todo aquello derivaría en una discusión de grandes proporciones. Stiles no quería pensar en ello. No mucho. "No es que no agradezca tus fantásticos esfuerzos por sacarme de quicio, pero en serio, ¿con Hale? Demuestras ser muy poco inteligente."

 

"Si quisiera sacarte de quicio te aseguro que escogería otro tema totalmente diferente."

 

"¿Ah sí? Ilumíname, por favor."

 

Stiles se preparó, mental y físicamente, para lo que vendría después, consciente de la tensión que se respiraba. No le importaba si tenía que romperle la nariz a Jackson por segunda vez.

 

"Ey, vamos Jackson, creo que necesitas otra copa." Isaac se irguió como un muro impenetrable entre ambos, y agarrando al actor del brazo lo arrastró hasta la barra, no sin antes lanzarle una adusta y reprobatoria mirada a Stiles.

 

"Ha empezado él," murmuró a nadie en concreto, bebiéndose de un trago la mitad de su copa. Luego la dejó de mala gana sobre la mesa de cristal y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo. Se tapó el rostro con los antebrazos, maldiciendo a Jackson.

 

Podría jurar que Boyd, y media discoteca, ya se habían enterado de su pequeño cruce de palabras. Anchor albergaba tanto a personas relacionadas con la industria cinematográfica como a periodistas de toda índole, y algún que otro fotógrafo, y gracias a ello también podría apostar su casa, y no la perdería, a que Lydia y Vernon mantendrían una charla con él al día siguiente, sin contar los titulares que se enorgullecerían de tener la exclusiva de su confrontación. Además, sentía que medio local tenía los ojos clavados en él.

 

No supo si sólo habían transcurrido escasos segundos o varios minutos cuando percibió que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado. No tenía la intención de cambiar de postura, pero al darse cuenta de que su acompañante no decía una palabra bajó los brazos y ladeo la cabeza. Mudó a una mueca de disgusto. Lo que le faltaba, lidiar con Derek a esas alturas.

 

"Ahora no, Hale." Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal tras varias copas. Y para su sorpresa a Don Gruñón no le importó lo que acaba de decir. Se limitó a mirar al frente y a entregarle un vaso, posiblemente con Red Bull.

 

Stiles lo aceptó con cierta reticencia, y lo olisqueó. Sí, era Red Bull. ¿Derek se habría percatado de que él bebía aquello a todas horas? Hm, era probable. Aunque se inclinaba más por el hecho de que era muy evidente su alto nivel de alcohol en sangre y necesitaba reponerse.

 

Imitó al moreno y fijó sus ahora cansados ojos en la pista. Allison bailaba con Sean una de las tantas e insulsas canciones del momento, sonriente, aunque de vez en cuando le miraba ceñuda, como diciendo _¿estás bien?_ Stiles asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Sin embargo, mentía. Claro que no estaba bien. Últimamente su vida le sobrepasaba, y Jackson había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

 

"Te tiemblan las manos."

 

Stiles las alzó ante sus ojos, y en efecto, Derek estaba en lo cierto. Aquello era una mala señal. Sus ataques de pánico siempre comenzaban así. "No- no es nada."

 

Su compañero le arrebató el vaso, a punto de ser derramado a causa del temblequeo inconsciente, y aún sin mirarle habló, "Necesitas tomar el aire, vamos."

 

Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo aceptó. En silencio se dejó llevar por Derek a través de la caótica discoteca, sin alzar la vista de los anchos hombros del otro, el cual le precedía. En ese instante no le importó que fuera justamente Hale el que le acompañara, sólo quería y necesitaba salir de allí. Ya tendría tiempo luego de regañarse a sí mismo.

 

Subieron unas escaleras situadas al fondo de la gran barra, custodiadas por dos enormes hombres vestidos de traje, quienes abrieron el candado de la cadena que las sitiaba sin dirigirles la palabra. Ventajas de ser famoso, pensó. Al final de los escalones Derek abrió la pesada puerta de emergencia y le instó a traspasarla, para después cerrarla tras ellos.

 

Esperaba encontrar alguna de esas típicas salas privadas, pero no aquella terraza amueblada en tonos blancos y beige. Todo era de mimbre, con esponjosos y cómodos cojines, y una valla de madera rodeaba el lugar. Sin duda se encontraban en la azotea de la discoteca. Vio a un pequeño grupo de personas que charlaban en uno de los reservados, totalmente ajenos a ellos, mientras el eco de la música retumbaba bajo sus pies. Stiles decidió acercarse a la valla, donde apoyó ambas manos y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. El paisaje era realmente hermoso, con las luces de la ciudad salpicando las solitarias calles.

 

Derek se situó a su lado, descansando la parte baja de la espalda en la barandilla, en silencio. Como de costumbre.

 

Stiles recordó de repente la noche de su graduación. Scott y él habían acabado terriblemente borrachos en la azotea del gimnasio del instituto de Beacon Hills, con una botella de whisky barata, tumbados en el suelo y despotricando acerca de sus parejas de baile. Ninguna de las chicas quiso proseguir la fiesta con ellos, y les hirió profundamente su orgullo adolescente. Aparte de eso, resultó ser una noche memorable, llena de despedidas y recuerdos, y de una manera u otra sería parte de sus vidas.

 

Echaba de menos a Scott. Más de lo que creía posible. Y en esa situación estuvo tentado de llamarle y así poder desahogarse con su mejor amigo, como antaño. Pero no lo hizo, porque lo más seguro era que Scotty estuviera a esas horas en el quinto sueño, e igualmente, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle a Derek _gracias, pero ahora puedes dejarme sólo para llamar a mi mejor amigo, con el que prefiero estar antes que contigo_? ¿ _Ya no me eres de ayuda_? No, no era capaz. Aún siendo la verdad.

 

Agachó la cabeza y resopló, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y golpearle el pecho, y la angustia subir hasta su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, repitiéndose a sí mismo _tranquilízate, Jackson es un capullo, todo el mundo lo sabe, no vale la pena_. Y _vamos, Stiles, ya eres mayorcito para volver a tener ataques de pánico_.

 

Cuando por fin logró que sus pulsaciones mantuvieran un ritmo más o menos normal, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que ya no se escuchaban las voces y risas del grupo que les acompañaba en la terraza. Se dio la vuelta y observó a su alrededor. Derek seguía allí, con la misma pose, pero ahora con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ni rastro de los demás.

 

"Huh, ¿donde está-?

 

"Hace diez minutos que se han ido." Hale miró su reloj de pulsera asegurándose de la hora, y volteó el rostro hacia el castaño, quien pestañeó desorientado.

 

"¿Diez minutos? Eso es imposible."

 

"Stiles, llevamos más de media hora aquí arriba."

 

"¿Qué?" exclamó con las pupilas dilatadas. ¿Media hora? Oh, Dios mío, era peor de lo que imaginaba. "Mierda," masculló alzando una mano y revolviéndose con ella el pelo, "podrías haberme dicho algo." Derek no respondió. "No sé, un _Stiles, ¿sigues vivo?_ hubiera bastado. Joder, ni que estuviéramos en Los límites de la realidad." Se recostó en la valla al igual que su compañero, y prosiguió. "No suelen pasarme este tipo de cosas, no pienses que soy un chiflado o algo por el estilo."

 

"No lo creo."

 

"¿Hm?" Cabeceó con gesto cínico, y por primera vez en esa noche fijó la mirada en los ojos verdes. "Bueno, lo que tú digas. Tampoco me importa. Lo mejor será que volvamos abajo, los demás se estarán preguntando dónde nos hemos metido."

 

Hale comenzó a andar directo a la salida, como si a él tampoco le importara nada de lo sucedido.

 

"Ey, Derek," el aludido paró en seco y le encaró, "he estado dándole vueltas a esto toda la noche. ¿No has pensado en, no sé, pedirle una cita a J?" Stiles tuvo la intención de acercarse a su compañero, pero desechó la idea en cuanto vio los ojos entrecerrados del otro taladrarle con lo que parecía ser auténtico enfado.

 

"¿Cómo?”

 

"Ya sabes, es guapa, y está como loca contigo. ¿Nada que perder? Creo." Derek no se movió; sin embargo Stiles estaba seguro de que perdería más de un hueso sano si seguía por esos derroteros.

 

"¿Ahora quieres hacer de celestino conmigo?"

 

"¿Puede?" Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Era lo único que podía hacer para demostrar su repentino malestar al entrometerse en la vida personal de Derek, ya que su boca no estaba dispuesta a quedarse cerrada. "Me da la sensación de que no has estado con muchas mujeres después de que-"

 

"¿De qué coño estás hablando, Stiles?"

 

Y se asustó. Realmente se asustó al escuchar el enfado en la voz de Derek, acercándose a él a grandes zancadas. Prácticamente eran de la misma altura, pero en ese instante se sintió como una minúscula hormiga ante una bota del cuarenta y ocho.

 

No supo de dónde sacó el valor suficiente para elevar el rostro y enfrentarse a esas profundas cejas apretadas. Aun así, habló con tono desinteresado, "Cuando coincidimos hace cuatro años escuché por casualidad lo que te ocurrió con esa mujer. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba. De todas formas, da igual. Lo que quiero decir es que no te dejes llevar por una mala experiencia, yo las he tenido a montones, porque, colega, no mere-"

 

 _No merece la pena, y J es una gran chica. Ha estado toda la noche intentando llamar tu atención y no le has hecho el menor caso._ Eso es lo que pensaba decir antes de sentir las manos de Derek agarradas al cuello de su camisa, regalo de Lydia, por cierto, para después arrastrarle varios metros y estamparlo literalmente contra la fría pared de ladrillo.

 

Dejó escapar un gemido ronco. "Joder, eso duele."

 

Derek acercó su rostro al suyo, apretando la mandíbula. "¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Quién te lo contó? ¿La conoces?"

 

"¿Qué? ¿No me has oído?" Intentó, sin conseguirlo, que el otro soltara el agarre. "Nadie me dijo nada. Fue una coincidencia. Escuché a tu representante hablando de ella, nada más. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba!"

 

" _Mientes_."

 

"¡No miento!”

 

Vio que la mandíbula del moreno se apretaba aún más si era humanamente posible, y aflojó sus manos, que seguían enlazadas en las muñecas de Derek, consciente de que no lograría calmarle de esa manera. Por una parte se lo merecía por no saber mantener la boca cerrada, pero por otra, ¿por qué se alteraba tanto Hale?

 

"Vale, vale, escúchame." Alzó ambas manos con la intención de poner paz. "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Me he metido donde no me llaman. Mira, hagamos como que esto no ha pasado. Soy un bocazas, lo sé. No- Soy un idiota. Sólo pretendía- ¡No sé lo que intentaba, ¿vale?! Vamos, deja de mirarme así, como si estuvieras a punto de matarme. Yo… estas cosas suelo hacerlas con Scott, ya sabes, hablar de mujeres y todo eso. No sé por qué he intentado hacer lo mismo contigo."

 

Volvió a perder la noción del tiempo en cuanto cesó de hablar. Solamente notaba la presión de las manos de Hale en la parte baja de su cuello, y sus respiraciones agitadas. En algún momento de ese cruce de miradas bajó los brazos derrotado, y en lo único que pudo pensar era en la rabia que irradiaban los ojos de su compañero. Toda dirigida a su persona.

 

_Te has lucido, Stiles._

 

TBC...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os vaya gustando la historia, y recordad, siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios para saber qué pensáis ;) 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado kudos, comentarios, o simplemente seguís leyendo este ff!


	6. This is not what I had planned, it's out of my control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: A partir de este capítulo aparecerá Dennifer, pero nada explícito. Para quien le preocupe el Derek/Jennifer, sabed que esta historia es Sterek y sólo será temporal. Sterek SIEMPRE será End Game para mí, y todo tiene su propósito en esta historia.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido, y cambiado, en aquellos dos meses. Para ser exactos, dos meses, cinco días y nueve horas. ¿La hora cero? La noche en la que Derek decidió no volver a inmiscuirse con Stiles Stilinski más de lo estrictamente necesario.

 

Pero iremos por partes.

 

A pesar de las evidentes malas vibraciones que se percibían entre Stiles y Derek, la filmación iba como la seda. Por supuesto que Finstock se dio cuenta de que los dos actores, fuera de cámara, ni siquiera se esforzaban en disfrazar su ¿enemistad? No, más bien reticencia a compartir más de un minuto el mismo espacio vital, y se lo hizo saber a Boyd. Por algo era el jefe. Sin embargo, como las interpretaciones de ambos no se resentían en absoluto, el director y el creador de  _Stray_ decidieron que por el momento no era asunto suyo y que lo dejarían pasar. Hasta que alguno, o la burbuja de ignorancia premeditada, explotaran.

 

Por su parte el resto del reparto seguía totalmente encantado con el ritmo que tomaba la serie. En las reuniones semanales todos estaban de acuerdo con el guión creado para l a tercera temporada. A lo sumo, sólo un par de escenas fueron retocadas por propia decisión de los guionistas. Incluso la escena en la que se mostraría la muerte de Trevor, Carl en  _Stray_ , fue aceptada con total unanimidad. Ni siquiera Stiles, que siempre tenía algo que decir, pudo recriminarles nada, porque lo cierto era que todos se imaginaban que llegaría el momento en el que tuviera que ocurrir, dado el curso de los acontecimientos en el argumento y porque el mismo Trevor había comentado al término de la emisión de la segunda temporada que abandonaría la serie para proseguir con su carrera en la pantalla grande.

 

La fiesta de despedida no pudo faltar. Y no, en aquella celebración no ocurrió nada remarcable. Derek se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado de Stiles como para que la situación no fuera más allá de unas cuantas miradas desconcertadas entre ellos. O más bien de ceños fruncidos por parte de Hale y quejidos por parte de Stiles. Sus compañeros intentaron no darles importancia.

 

A falta de tan sólo trece días para el final de rodaje, en ese momento se encontraban inmersos en las numerosas promociones, sin tiempo suficiente como para pararse a pensar en esto o aquello, o de siquiera lamentarse. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las entrevistas (gracias a Dios sabe quién, Derek y Stiles no coincidían demasiado en ellas), anuncios, sesiones de fotos, apariciones públicas en estrenos cinematográficos, galas de premios y convenciones a las que tuvieron que asistir.

 

El trabajo de los actores no era todo glamour,  _no todo_ , y muchos de ellos no sólo vivían de la serie. Sin ir más lejos, Isaac había comenzado a intercalar los días de rodaje de  _Stray_ con los de su nueva película, uno de los tantos remakes de cintas de culto del terror de los ochenta. Y Allison y Jackson estaban enfrascados en sendas promociones de largometrajes ya filmados con anterioridad.

 

En el terreno personal era donde aparecieron los cambios.

 

Jackson, tras varias salidas de tono en el plató y gritos encolerizados por parte de Finstock al abandonar otras tantas escenas a medias, finalmente volvió a la normalidad. A su personal e intransferible normalidad. Las ojeras que portó durante días desaparecieron, pero el carácter desafiante y  _por-encima-de-todo_ se remarcó aún más, si era posible. Stiles supo gracias a Isaac, quien en última instancia decidió preguntar a Jackson si todo aquello había sido provocado por Candy, que el mal momento del actor se debía a otra cosa. Probablemente otra mujer. De todas formas, Stiles agradeció mentalmente que Whittemore hubiera pasado página, o de lo contrario se veía envuelto en otro  _incidente_ . 

 

Allison era otra historia. La preciosa y leal Allison comenzó a interesarse por Scott, el bueno e inocente Scotty. Debido al trabajo de ambos y de las pocas horas libres que este les dejaba disfrutar, únicamente pudieron tener un par de citas (totalmente inocentes, porque Scott era incapaz de hacer las cosas de otra manera) tras la gloriosa barbacoa en la casa de los Argent. Avanzaban con paso lento y seguro, y con ayuda de Stiles, queda entendido, quien se mantenía informado por los dos frentes. En las cenas que compartían dos o tres veces al mes desde que entró en escena Derek, Allison le comentaba lo ocurrido en esas citas y lo que pensaba de Scott. Y su amigo, bueno, no es necesario remarcar las largas, repletas de detalles escabrosos, y hasta desconcertantes, conversaciones telefónicas que mantenía con Stiles acerca de lo enamorado que estaba de la radiante Allison Argent, día sí y día también. Lo bueno de todo aquello, de una manera un tanto egoísta, era que si la relación llegaba a buen puerto Al y Stiles ya no tendrían que aguantar el asedio al que les sometían los medios en base a su supuesta relación sentimental.

 

Y después sucedió lo que en ese momento era la comidilla entre todo el equipo y actores de  _Stray_ . Obviamente, Derek no deseaba formar parte de los actores en ese asunto.

 

El rumor consistía en que algo sucedía entre Erica y Boyd. Pero sólo era eso, un rumor, porque básicamente nadie podía afirmarlo y los implicados se limitaban a soltar una leve risilla cada vez que alguien se atrevía a preguntar acerca de ello. Para ser sinceros, Erica era la que reía, y Boyd esbozaba una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que exclamaba, “Buscaros una vida.”

 

Derek era otra historia más. ¿Derek? Sí, Derek. Y aquí es donde Stiles no entendió nada. Nada de nada.

 

El día del cumpleaños de Erica, durante el descanso entre toma y toma en el que Stiles sacó de quicio a Derek con su mala costumbre de cantar, apareció J, una de las script de Stray. Esa mujer escondida tras unas gafas de pasta negras y faldas de institutriz, con el cabello ligeramente ondulado y mirada inocente. O aparentemente inocente, hasta que posaba los ojos en Hale. Vamos, había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que se derretía cada vez que  _Don Gruñón_ andaba cerca. Y Stiles no era ciego.

 

Fue entonces, al encontrarse esa misma noche con Derek en la azotea de 'Anchor' cuando Stiles decidió hacer de celestina. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Con Scott y Allison no le había ido nada mal. Y porque era un inconsciente. No es que a Derek le hiciera falta, con  _ese_ aspecto, pero en la cabeza de Stiles la idea que rondaba era que seguramente pocas mujeres seguirían interesadas en él al conocerle a fondo, y J parecía formar parte de ese pequeño porcentaje (y en este punto hay que remarcar que esta resolución provenía única y exclusivamente del cerebro de Stiles) al que no le importaba que el actor tuviera una personalidad tan amargada. 

 

No obstante, la situación se le escapó de las manos. Porque, ¿quién era él para meterse en la vida sentimental de alguien que ni siquiera le caía bien? Un inconsciente, reiteramos.

 

Después de eso nadie en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que Derek tuviera en cuenta su consejo. Pero hay muchos locos en el mundo, y era posible que Hale formara parte de ellos, ya que poco tiempo después comenzó a salir con la script. Y Stiles se quedó verdaderamente asombrado. No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, ni amenazas, fuera del rodaje, por lo que fue gracias a Erica que se encontró de repente con la noticia de que ahora Derek- _odio-las-relaciones-humanas-_ Hale tenía pareja. Y lo peor de todo es que había sido él el que le había pedido una cita a J. Sí, una cita. ¡De la nada!

 

Así que, en este preciso momento sería acertado decir que las cosas habían cambiado. ¿Para bien o para mal? Según cómo se mire.

 

* * * * *

 

Era domingo, y como todos los domingos Stiles y el resto del reparto y el equipo tenían el día libre. Libre de ir al rodaje, claro.

 

Miró la pantalla de su móvil con un ojo abierto, suspirando sonoramente mientras una maquilladora de baja estatura y cabello rizado terminaba de retocarle. Con la ayuda del espejo situado justo delante de él observó a sus compañeros, todos en su misma situación.

 

“Las seis y media de la mañana , y aquí estamos.” Se quejó a nadie en particular. “Esto no se termina nunca. Mi vida no tiene sentido.”

 

A su derecha Allison soltó un leve quejido divertido y somnoliento, guiñándole un ojo a través de su reflejo. A su izquierda solamente hubo silencio, y no, no es que Derek estuviera sentado allí, sino que no era de extrañar que Deaton no dijera nada en base a los comentarios del castaño. O de cualquiera. Era de conocimiento general que Alan no era amigo de malgastar energías en comentar algo que no fuera interesante, o importante.

 

Ya con los dos ojos cerrados intentó no pensar en nada, lo que le resultó difícil. Pero no era culpa suya, ni de su TDAH; para un día libre que podría aprovechar para hacer el vago en su casa o salir a tomar algo con Scott, Isaac y Al, o simplemente terminar de desembalar algunas de sus pertenencias, la mayoría cómics que llevaban tirados en el sótano ya ni sabía cuánto, su querido amigo y jefe les había organizado una jornada de lo más completa.

 

Primero, de siete a once de la mañana, una rigurosa sesión de fotos que formaría parte de los carteles promocionales y portadas de los DVD's y BR's de la nueva temporada. Para ella habían tenido que trasladarse hasta las afueras de la ciudad, a unas dos horas aproximadas del estudio; Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Deaton, Derek y él. Los actores regulares, como se decía en la industria. Erica y los  _cuatro marginados_ ya habían tenido su propia sesión un par de días antes, mucho más corta, cabe aclarar.

 

A la una y media debían estar, puntuales, en el plató en el que se grababa el programa de entrevistas conducido por Danny Mahealani. ¿Lo bueno? Que era Danny. Con él Stiles podría relajarse aún cuando tuviera una cámara delante, porque ya eran varios años que se conocían. ¿Lo malo? Que los únicos que debían asistir eran Derek y él. A Allison y Jackson les era imposible debido a sendos compromisos de sus largometrajes a punto de estrenarse, Isaac debía volver al estudio para filmar algunas escenas que llevaban retraso gracias a que proseguía en  _Stray_ al mismo tiempo que grababa una nueva película, y bueno, como ellos eran los actores principales, sólo quedaban Stiles y Derek para hacer promoción de la serie. Deaton simplemente desaparecía cuando era el momento de aparecer en público; su alergia a los eventos era peor que la de Hale.

 

Después de eso tendrían unas dos horas escasas para prepararse y asistir a la gala de los MTV Movie Awards. Stiles, Erica y Derek no podían faltar a la cita, dado que serían los encargados de presentar dos de los premios. Sus dos compañeros tendrían el honor de entregar uno de los más importantes, el de mejor actor, y lo cierto es que le resultaba extraño que Hale hubiera aceptado, porque en anteriores ocasiones ya había rechazado ofertas similares. Probablemente Peter, o  _Creepy-Peter_ para Stiles, hubiera tenido algo que ver. Bueno, estaba seguro que era cosa del representante de Derek.

 

Tres días antes de que Lydia le llamara a él para informarle de que formaría parte de los presentadores de la gala, había escuchado a su compañero hablando con Peter, maldiciendo y negando como si le fuera la vida en ello, hasta que en cierto momento Derek tomó un cariz taciturno y lo único que volvió a salir por su boca fue un “Hm, lo que tú digas”.

 

Por su parte, Stiles debía presentar uno de los premios que simbolizaban a la cadena MTV, el mejor beso en pantalla grande. Su compañera no era otra que Caitlin, a la que él definía como una gran amiga y actriz desde que tuvo el placer de trabajar con ella en varios episodios de la serie que protagonizaba, 'Losing memories'.

 

La historia se centraba en cómo Jocelyn, una joven que abandonaba su pueblo natal en Ohio tras la muerte de su pareja en Afganistán, intentaba comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York, la ciudad de las oportunidades, para terminar escribiendo un libro acerca de su experiencia y la de todas las personas que conocería en la cafetería en que trabajaba. Tenía toques de comedia y drama, y con tan sólo una temporada en antena ya había ganado varios premios, entre ellos a mejor serie de drama y mejor guión. Stiles sólo había participado, hasta ese momento, en tres episodios, encarnando el personaje de Terry, un simple repartidor que se enamoraba de Jocelyn pero terminaba siendo rechazado por las inseguridades de ella. Lo que nadie sabía, aparte de los dos implicados, los guionistas y el director, es que Terry volvería a aparecer en la temporada final. El guión estaba ya escrito para filmar cuatro temporadas, y si la audiencia seguía como hasta ahora el afortunado para terminar con la valiente Jocelyn era el bueno y simplón del repartidor olvidado. Stiles tuvo que firmar un contrato para asegurarse de que, cuando llegara el momento de grabar la última temporada, su disponibilidad fuera absoluta aunque tuviera otro proyecto que atender.

 

“Ey, Stiles.” Allison le sacó de su estupor, zarandeándole por el hombro, “Tierra llamando a Stiles.”

 

Se había quedado dormido. Totalmente dormido. Nada de la típica duermevela, no, seguro que hasta había roncado y babeado, porque siempre babeaba cuando estaba realmente cansado.

 

Dibujó una mueca de disgusto y miró a su amiga, con el sobrio maquillaje terminado, y se estiró sobre la silla giratoria. “Últimamente no duermo mucho.” Comentó excusándose, aún sabiendo que no era necesario.

 

“Has babeado.”

 

“Me ofendes. Yo no babeo.”

 

La morena rió. “Mentiroso.”

 

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, y entonces fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban en la caravana. “¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? Ahora tendré que escuchar los gritos de Finstock y no tengo fuerzas para eso.” Siguió a Allison y se encaminaron al decorado ya preparado y situado a escasos metros de las caravanas. “Estoy mental y físicamente aburrido de que siempre la pague conmigo. Ya no sé qué pensar, o está enamorado de mí, o en otra vida tuve que hacerle algo muy malo. Y los dos sabemos que la segunda opción es impensable, soy un santo y siempre lo seré...o lo he sido, o- lo que sea.”

 

“Este es uno de los pocos momentos en los que estoy de acuerdo contigo.” Allison le miró de reojo, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar una carcajada, y Stiles le golpeó levemente en el hombro. “Auch, no pegues a una señorita.”

 

“¿Una señorita? ¡Ja!”

 

Stiles recibió como respuesta el mismo golpe en el hombro, pero con más fuerza. Trastabilló. “¡Ey!”

 

“Te lo mereces.”

 

“Te odio.”

 

“Me adoras.”

 

“Te equivocas de Argent. Adoro a tu padre, que no es lo mismo.”

 

“Un día de estos vas a confesarme tu amor incondicional por mi padre, y creo que será el final de nuestra amistad.” 

 

Habían llegado junto a sus compañeros, todos alrededor de una mesa improvisada con bebidas y algo de comer. Stiles odiaba la comida que les daban en ese tipo de trabajos. Era imposible que él pudiera alimentarse sólo con eso.

 

Alargó el brazo entre Jackson y Alan, y cogió una pequeña botella de agua mineral mientras miraba a Allison y contestaba, “En nuestra amistad nunca se interpondrá un hombre. Bueno, ninguno que esté casado.”

 

Jackson escupió el café.

 

* * * * *

 

Derek gruñó sonoramente, sin importarle llamar la atención. Y n o era para menos, el café con el que acababa de atragantarse Whittemore le había rozado la oreja. Se giró en redondo dispuesto a maldecir al rubio en todos los idiomas existentes, o por lo menos matarle con la mirada. Jackson estaba inclinado palmeándose el pecho y tosiendo de forma intermitente, mientras Deaton le masajeaba la espalda y miraba de soslayo a Allison, pero Derek no articuló palabra. Todo lo que tenía pensado decir se esfumó al posar los ojos en Stiles, y si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento su cerebro comenzó una diatriba interna, se habría maldecido a sí mismo en lugar de a Jackson.

 

Observó en silencio cómo Allison reía  por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que intentaba ayudar a Jackson, pero no escuchó nada de lo que decía. Sin saber el por qué, sólo pudo clavar la mirada en su compañero. Bueno,  _compañero_ no era la palabra exacta para definir a Stiles en ese preciso momento, no después de lo ocurrido durante el cumpleaños de Erica, porque un compañero es con quien, de alguna forma, tienes una relación sana y en la que se comparten palabras en lugar de miradas asesinas o cabizbajas. Dependiendo del estado de ánimo, claro.

 

Durante esos dos meses había pensado mucho en lo sucedido, aunque era algo que no diría nunca. Bueno, ante Erica no servía de nada negarlo, esa chica le conocía demasiado bien tras tan poco tiempo, y lo cierto es que en cierta manera se parecían. Quizás por ello la rubia leía entre líneas y sabía perfectamente que Derek no estaba enfadado con Stiles. No, nada de eso. Derek no estaba enfadado, sólo... ¿molesto? ¿irritado? ¿cansado? Pero enfadado no, porque estar enfadado significaba sentir ira, o desprecio, o rabia, y él no sentía nada parecido cuando miraba a Stiles, sino hacia él mismo, y eso era lo más perturbador que le había sucedido en sus veintinueve años de vida.

 

Recordó las palabras que Erica le regaló una noche, tras compartir una cena en su día libre, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. “ _Lo que te pasa es que no te gusta que los demás quieran ayudarte, Derek, y menos los que te caen bien. Para alguien que te aguanta aparte de Peter, Boyd y yo, y lo echas a perder._ ”

 

Salió de su estupefacción al percatarse de que Stiles ya no reía sonoramente y se burlaba del  _mal trago_ de Jackson, sino que le devolvía la mirada, y era una de aquellas que le eran imposibles de descifrar. Parpadeó, pensando en que posiblemente ese era el momento que había esperado para poder aclarar las cosas con su compañero. El rodaje no había vuelto a ser un lugar tranquilo (aunque con Stiles ningún sitio era tranquilo, cabe aclarar) tras su confrontación, y Derek necesitaba que volviera a ser esa pequeña parte de su vida en la que podía desconectar de sus fantasmas.

 

“Joder, dejad de miraros así o terminaré vomitando el desayuno.” Jackson tiró el vaso de plástico en el que quedaba el poco café que no había escupido, consiguiendo con aquel comentario que ambos desviaran la mirada hacia el actor y fruncieran el ceño en perfecta sincronización. “Y tú,” el rubio señaló a Stiles con un dedo, mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba unas gotas de café que aún reposaban en su mandíbula, “creo que necesitas echar un polvo ya, Stilinski. Así no tendremos que escuchar tus _fantasías sexuales_ con Chris.”

 

“Por lo menos yo tengo fantasías, _Jackass_. No soy un reprimido sin sentimientos.” 

 

“Sí, claro, fantasías que no se cumplen. ¿Hace cuánto que no echas un polvo, eh, Stilinski? ¿Meses? ¿Años?” Jackson torció el gesto en una mueca maliciosa, como si disfrutara de todo aquello a un nivel extremadamente personal.

 

La conversación no pintaba nada bien. Casi imperceptiblemente, menos para Derek, que era el único que estaba alerta (Deaton se había marchado mascullando algo acerca de hormonas, actores sin control y novatos), Allison se acercó a Jackson hasta posar una mano en su antebrazo, atenta a cualquier movimiento brusco de ambos actores.

 

“No sé para qué pregunto. Seguramente no echas un polvo desde lo de Heather, ¿o me equivoco?”

 

Y entonces fue cuando el rostro de Stiles se transformó. Derek no pudo más que pasar un brazo por los hombros de Stiles, alejándole de la disputa que se avecinaba y, dados los antecedentes de ambos y los puños cerrados de su compañero, no quería arriesgarse.

 

“¡Ni se te ocurra nombrarla!” Bramó el castaño, zafándose con una facilidad pasmosa del agarre y caminando con paso firme hacia Allison, quien sostenía con más fuerza a Whittemore, y a este. “¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de tus tonterías, capullo, y si quieres que vuelva a romperte la nariz lo haré encantado. La otra vez me quedé con las ganas de partirte un diente o dos.” 

 

Derek corrió hasta Stiles y volvió a agarrarle, esta vez por la cintura, antes de que el castaño pudiera alzar el puño, despegando así sus pies del suelo y llevándole a cuestas lejos del otro, quien con gesto altanero se soltó de Allison y gritó con una desagradable sonrisa, “¡Estoy deseándolo, Stilinski, a ver si esta vez te echan y dejas de amargarnos la vida a los demás!”

 

Todo el equipo les miraba con cierto temor y tristeza. Stiles no paraba de revolverse, aunque poco a poco parecía perder el empuje que le daba la rabia del momento, por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo Derek consiguió llevarle hasta una de las caravanas del equipo de maquillaje, la más alejada, y entonces le liberó. Lo que no se esperaba fue el empujón que le regaló Stiles, lo cual le hizo trastabillar, y si no fuera por el gesto afectado del castaño hubiera respondido de la misma manera. Decidió dejarlo pasar, y con el ceño fruncido sacudió la cabeza y se permitió bufar incrédulo.

 

“Te acabo de salvar de hacer una estupidez. En este tipo de situaciones las personas normales dan las gracias.” Derek no creía obtener una respuesta de su compañero, nada menos, y no la necesitaba, por lo que solamente se dio la vuelta en dirección al decorado, donde el equipo ya parecía estar listo para comenzar con la sesión fotográfica como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 

 

* * * * *

 

_¿Qué cómo nos llevamos Derek y yo en el set? Oh, estupendamente, somos íntimos, los mejores amigos que nadie puede desear. Si hasta hacemos barbacoas juntos todos los fines de semana y sacamos a pasear juntos a nuestros perros, aunque no los tengamos, porque somos los perfectos-compañeros-ever._

 

Se mordió la lengua para no decir en voz alta lo que acababa de pensar.

 

Adoraba a Danny, pero en ese preciso instante quería estrangularle. A él, a los cámaras, al regidor, a Derek, a Lydia, a Boyd... incluso a Peter. Bueno, para qué mentir, a Peter el que más, así le borraría de la cara esa asquerosa mueca de autosuficiencia que le obsequiaba desde una esquina del plató. Dios, ese hombre le ponía de los nervios y acababa de conocerle, como quien dice.

 

“Creo que nos llevamos bien.” 

 

Oh, genial, Derek seguía actuando como el perfecto compañero ante las cámaras del programa. Quería romperle la nariz a él también. ¿Por qué no? Era lo que quería y no había nada más que hablar. Ahí, con su pose de sex symbol, con esa camisa gris y los pantalones grises más ajustados que había visto en su vida. ¿Cómo respiraba? ¡Era imposible! Y además, esa pierna cruzada sobre la otra como si fuera el lugar más confortable del mundo, y ese brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados, por detrás de Stiles, como si fueran amigos, ¡o algo! Sería tan placentero retorcérselo...

 

“Bueno, pasamos muchas horas juntos en el set. Derek, yo y el equipo. A Finstock no le cuento.” Se oyó a sí mismo reír falsamente, aunque sabía que ningún espectador se daría cuenta de ello. Lo hacía en la mayoría de entrevistas, ya era algo natural. El público y Danny rieron también, y Stiles se permitió soltar otra leve carcajada, esta vez a causa de haber conseguido su propósito, cambiar de tema. “Ya sabéis cómo es, todo el día detrás de nosotros gritando y adorando a su silbato. Pero sin él y el resto del equipo y el reparto no hubiera sido posible que Stray siguiera adelante otro año más. Y los fans, ellos son lo más importante.”

 

Stiles fijó la mirada en su amigo Danny, quien les observaba con una cálida sonrisa a ambos, pero sus ojos le dijeron que no se creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Maldita sea, esta iba a ser una de las peores entrevistas en las que Stiles había tenido que fingir. Danny sabía perfectamente que ocurría algo, e iba a hacérselo pasar mal. Le odiaba con toda el alma.

 

“Nuestro querido Finstock.” Mahealani miró a cámara y habló, “¡Bobby, te echamos de menos! Espero que nos visites pronto.”, para luego proseguir con la entrevista, o lo que fuera aquello. “Creo que la última vez que estuvo aquí con Vernon comentaron que habría muchos cambios en esta temporada. Por lo poco que hemos podido saber y el último episodio de la temporada anterior, ¿puedes contarnos qué sucederá con Sam y Lindsey? ¿Volverán a encontrarse?”

 

Hubo varios silbidos entre los espectadores, y Stiles agrandó la sonrisa.“Bueno, no puedo contaros mucho, pero Sam estará en serios problemas esta temporada, y Lindsey tendrá los suyos propios... Es posible que vuelvan a verse. Nunca se sabe. Todo depende de los guionistas.”

 

“Pero en el adelanto que pudimos ver hace varios días, Sam estaba junto al personaje de Derek y Lindsey en la misma habitación. Creo que eso es una reunión en toda regla.”

 

“Cierto, pero no salimos juntos en el mismo plano, así que...” Stiles levantó las manos hacia el público ante la reacción de este tras sus palabras. “¡Eh, no, no! No vais a conseguir que os diga nada más aunque pongáis esa carita de cachorritos desvalidos.” 

 

Parte de la tensión de toda la mañana disminuyó en ese momento. Stiles adoraba interactuar con los fans, ver sus reacciones, e incluso volverles un poco locos con sus declaraciones cuando querían saber algo relacionado con su personaje o la serie. No es que fuera una mala persona, sólo que disfrutaba al ver cómo la gente se volcaba en algo que, aunque fuera ficción, les hacía ser por una parte un poco más felices en sus vidas. Y para qué negarlo, cuando los fans le demostraban su amor, a él y a los personajes, era una de las mejores cosas que tenía ser actor.

 

“Tendremos que esperar entonces. Bueno, Derek, ¿puedes contarnos algo de Daniel, tu personaje?”

 

“Creo que Daniel es una persona muy entusiasta, aún en ese mundo en el que ha tenido que sobrevivir, como los demás, e intentará ayudar a Sam en todo lo que pueda, aunque se descubrirán muchas cosas que en un principio nadie podrá imaginarse.”

 

“Oh, eso suena a secretos. Me gusta.”

 

Stiles percibió por el rabillo del ojo la tensión en los hombros de su compañero, y quiso ayudarle, porque era evidente que Hale no llevaba muy bien las entrevistas. Sí, seguía queriendo romperle la nariz, pero en el fondo sabía que la situación a la que habían llegado Derek y él era en gran parte culpa suya, y su faceta de actores no debía verse afectada por una estúpida pelea.

 

Palmeando la espalda del moreno comentó, “Es un tipo duro con un corazón enorme.”, y sintió cómo la escrutadora mirada del otro le taladraba la sien. De todas formas no le dio más importancia de la necesaria, y prosiguió, “No, ahora en serio, y espero que no me maten por decir esto, pero en esta temporada veréis un lado muy diferente de Sam gracias a Daniel. En cierta manera Daniel le ayudará a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y se creará un vínculo entre ellos.”

 

“Muy interesante. Me parece-”

 

Danny no pudo continuar, porque para sorpresa de Stiles, Derek comenzó a hablar con un tono afectado. “Este personaje me ha ayudado a dar un paso adelante en mi vida. Después de tanto tiempo apartado del mundo de la actuación agradezco sinceramente que me hayan dado esta gran oportunidad.”

 

Stiles abrió la boca impactado. Una cosa era que Hale fingiera en las entrevistas cuando le preguntaban por su personaje o la serie, y otra muy distinta que dijera algo tan ¿sincero? Pero el asombro le duró muy poco. Peter le guiñó un ojo a Derek y levantó el pulgar, y entonces supo, sin duda a equivocarse, de que aquello era un simple guión orquestado por el mánager. Y no pudo reprimirse.

 

“Todos estamos muy contentos de tener a Derek con nosotros. Es un gran actor y una parte importante del equipo, y sinceramente, después de estos meses puedo decir que se merece lo mejor.”

 

_Ahí lo llevas, Hale. Yo también sé mentir._

 

* * * * *

 

Stiles se revolvió en el asiento de cuero de la sala habilitada para los presentadores de los MTV Movie Awards, y estuvo tentado de deshacer el nudo de su corbata, pero las manos de Caitlin se posaron en sus hombros, masajeándole, y solamente pudo suspirar. Miró a su alrededor, a las diferentes celebridades que bebían y charlaban en la sala totalmente ajenas a lo que ocurría en la mente del actor, y se sintió pequeño. Muy pequeño.

 

Aquel día había sido uno de los peores de su vida. Primero Jackson y su maldita manía de irritarle hasta límites insospechados. Después Danny y sus irritantes preguntas, acompañado de Derek y sus falsas e irritantes declaraciones. Y por último, el irritante dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir. Sí, todo era irritante. Irritante y extenuante. No podía seguir en esta situación de tensión continua en su trabajo, y aunque tuviera que rebajarse para pedir perdón, su problema con Hale debía terminar. Por él mismo, y porque Lydia le mataría (era sorprendente que aún no lo hubiera hecho).

 

Quizás, si hablara con alguien ajeno al set...

 

Alzó la mandíbula y miró a Caitlin, de pie detrás de él, con su vestido naranja, resplandeciente y hermosa. “Cat, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Nada sexual, lo prometo.”

 

Su amiga torció la sonrisa y cesó en su masaje improvisado. Rodeó el sofá y se sentó al lado de Stiles, cruzando las piernas y dejando a la vista sus caros zapatos de Channel. “Hm, me intrigas, Stilinski, siempre es algo sexual entre nosotros.” La morena bromeó pellizcándole la mejilla, consiguiendo que estuviera más roja aún de lo que normalmente estaba.

 

“Esta vez no.”

 

Tras unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, con las voces de todos los demás asistentes de fondo, Caitlin posó su mano en el antebrazo de Stiles. “Por esa cara tan seria que tienes creo que es algo importante. Vamos, dispara.”

 

Stiles aspiró profundamente y, sin mirarla, comenzó a hablar. “Imagínate que de repente Susan ya no es tu compañera en el set, que por lo que sea tenéis que grabar en sets separados, y que ya no estás en la zona segura.”

 

“¿Zona segura?”

 

Stiles no hizo caso a la pregunta.

 

“Y te gusta la zona segura. Necesitas la zona segura. No estás cómoda fuera de ella. Y deciden que tu nueva compañera sea otra actriz, durante meses, y esa actriz no es... ¿Cómo decirlo para que no creas que estoy siendo obtuso? Difícil. Piensa que esa actriz es difícil de tratar. Y te esfuerzas, claro que sí, día tras día, para que todos esos meses juntas sean lo más agradables posibles, y lo consigues, más o menos, pero de repente la cagas. Mucho. Dices algo que no debías. Con toda tu buena intención, aunque ella no sepa apreciarlo, y eso os lleva a una situación de tensión constante. Sabes que te has equivocado, pero ella tampoco da su brazo a torcer, porque es muy orgullosa, y no sabes qué hacer. Tu mánager te tiene entre la espada y la pared, y además no puedes seguir así, porque compartís prácticamente todos los días en el set y todo el rollo de las entrevistas, fot-”

 

“¿Me estás hablando de Hale?”

 

“Hm, no. No, claro que no. ¡Qué tontería!” Caitlin no le creyó, era evidente tras esas cejas enarcadas. “Vale, sí, es Hale. Me has pillado.”

 

“Eres como un libro abierto, Stiles.”

 

“Sí, ya.”

 

“Mira, creo que no importará lo que yo te diga, porque siempre haces lo que quieres. Bueno, más bien lo que se te ocurre en el momento.” Stiles hizo un mohín. “Si crees que debes arreglarlo, hazlo. Es simple.”

 

“No es tan simple.” Susurró, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

 

“Será simple si tú quieres que lo sea.” 

 

Caitlin se levantó y Stiles alzó la mirada, para ver cómo su amiga se acercaba a uno de sus antiguos compañeros y le saludaba con entusiasmo.

 

Le había dejado solo, pero no había nada más que decir. Caitlin tenía razón, como siempre. Stiles debía hablar con Hale.  _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

 

Estaba jodido.

 

 

TBC....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo el retraso, no tengo excusa. Espero que por lo menos hayáis disfrutado del capi :D
> 
> ¡Comentarios y kudos siempre son bienvenidos!


	7. Six feet under water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada, entre el trabajo, los fansites, la vida... Os pido disculpas por tardar siempre tanto en actualizar, pero prometo que no dejaré de lado esta historia. 
> 
> También quiero daros las gracias a los que seguís aquí y a los que me dejáis comentarios y kudos, de verdad. Seguid dándome por saco, por favor, así me animo a sacar tiempo de donde no tengo y escribir un poco cada semana xD
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

Stiles escuchaba a Isaac y Allison con desinterés, mientras ojeaba el timeline de twitter. Lo cierto es que sólo les oía, no les escuchaba. Tampoco es que estuvieran diciendo nada que le importase mucho. Lydia también leía algo en su teléfono, y parecía más interesante que la charla de sus dos amigos. A veces le asustaba coincidir con ella en sus  _ intereses comunes _ .

 

“¿No fue Pop Sugar? Sí, creo que fueron ellos los que le grabaron. Me sentí mal al verle, el pobre no sabía qué hacer.”

 

“Nadie sabría cómo reaccionar si te graban saliendo de un sex shop, Allison.” Afirmó Isaac con una media sonrisa.

 

“¡Pero no es justo! A veces creo que no podré hacer lo que me apetezca por miedo a que los paparazzi estén en la puerta de mi casa.”

 

“Lo están.”

 

“Sí, lo sé, pero... Es diferente.”

 

“No lo es. A Stiles y a ti os han perseguido hasta la saciedad.”

 

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y Stiles comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Nunca le gustaba tocar el tema de los paparazzis y Allison.

 

“No es- ya no es igual. No es como antes. Ya no están todos los días detrás de mí, es como si se hubieran cansado de no conseguir lo que querían. Es... raro.” La morena suspiró, para después preguntarle, “¿Y a ti, Stiles?”

 

El actor solamente negó con la cabeza y contestó con un simple  _ igual _ . En cierta manera era una pequeña mentira. No por los paparazzi en la puerta de su casa, eso había comenzado a disminuir notablemente desde hacía unos meses, pero durante las últimas dos semanas, estuviera donde estuviera, aparecía  _ ese _ fotógrafo.  _ Ese _ que se escondía de la peor forma posible, y Stiles se preguntaba si era muy malo en su trabajo o simplemente se reía de él.

 

“¿Ves? Es muy raro que de un día para otro cambien de idea.”

 

“Habrá surgido algo más interesante que perseguiros para conseguir hacer creer a los fans que estáis juntos cuando casi ni os veis últimamente. Además, ahora tienes a Scott para salir a dar un paseo.”

 

“Hm, es posible. Y no lo digas así, parece que Scott fuera mi mascota.”

 

“Lo es.”

 

Allison golpeó el brazo de Isaac con un mohín,“¡Ey!”

 

“Pero sois adorables.  _ Adorablemente empalagosos _ .” Lydia asintió ante el comentario sin apartar la vista del móvil, totalmente de acuerdo con Isaac. Era una mujer capaz de escribir ciento cincuenta palabras por minuto y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de una banal conversación acerca de algo que ella odiaba con toda su alma, los paparazzis y las relaciones. Otro punto en común con Stiles.

 

Tras otro pequeño silencio Isaac le preguntó a Allison cómo iba todo con Scott, pero no escuchó la contestación. Sabía perfectamente que su relación iba viento en popa. Lenta y segura. Extraña también. No tenían mucho tiempo libre para verse, sin embargo era algo que ambos agradecían de una manera algo masoquista. En palabras de Scott era _ genial, cuando nos vemos tenemos más ganas de hacerlo, es como cuando vuelves a ver a tu mejor amigo después de muchos años y sólo quieres hablar y saberlo todo de su vida _ . 

 

Sintió un escalofrío cruzar su espina dorsal al recordarlo.

 

“¡Stiles, para!”

 

El aludido hizo caso omiso a la petición de su compañera y prosiguió con su incesante tamborileo en la mesa de mantel rosado del restaurante Hungry Meat. Cuando estaba nervioso, siempre, o casi siempre, dependiendo del lugar, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de golpear algo, de la manera que fuera. Ese día no era una excepción.

 

“ _ Stiles _ .”

 

“No.”

 

“ _ Para _ . ¡Me estás volviendo loca!”

 

En un principio no entró en sus planes acatar la orden de la morena, hasta que Lydia apoyó delicadamente el teléfono al lado de la servilleta y le miró ceñuda.

 

Soltando un sonoro suspiro asió la carta, “De acuerdo, como queráis. Aguafiestas”, y actuó como si le interesaran de verdad las diversas opciones que presentaba el menú, aunque bien sabían sus amigos que tras dos años en los que una o dos veces al mes visitaban aquel restaurante ya se lo había aprendido de memoria. La sección de carnes, por supuesto, fue la primera.

 

Isaac le imitó, pero las dos mujeres presentes no parecían por la labor de dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Stiles.

 

No recordaba la última vez que los cuatro amigos habían compartido uno de los pocos días libres de los que podían disfrutar, y en ese lapso de tiempo la vida de Stiles había cambiado mucho como para que Allison y Lydia no le bombardearan con preguntas. Lo estaban deseando, y lo cierto era que Stiles había estado esquivando a ambas todo lo posible durante varias semanas, porque no le apetecía pasar por eso, sin embargo el rodaje ya había terminado y en ese momento estaba entre la espada y la pared.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Allison abría la boca preparada para comenzar con el interrogatorio, y percibió una leve risilla a su lado perteneciente a Isaac. Le dio un codazo por reírse de las desgracias ajenas. El rubio se quejó, y Stiles ni siquiera miró a su compañera cuando su voz sonó un tanto jovial al cuestionar, “Bueno, Stiles, ¿vas a contárnoslo?”

 

_ ¿Por qué les tenía como amigos? Y más importante, ¿por qué se había levantado de la cama aquel día? _

 

“Hm, no sé de qué hablas.” Alzó la mirada con la intención de que uno de los camareros le sacara del atolladero. Enseguida divisó a Liam, un joven rubio de ojos azules y de baja estatura, quien constantemente flirteaba con Lydia a pesar de su obvio rechazo. Debía admitir que el chico era persistente. Levantó la mano con ánimo de llamar su atención, pero Allison la asió con rapidez y la bajó. “Te odio.” Lydia puso cara de aburrimiento, e Isaac- bueno, a Isaac le odiaba aún más por aparentar no estar en la misma mesa que ellos. “¿Contaros el qué? No hay nada que contar. Nada en absoluto. Nope, niente, nothing, nada de nada. Seguid hablando de Scott, o de ese tal Tom que han visto saliendo del sex-shop, o yo qué sé. Si hubiera algo que contar ya lo habría hecho. Me ofende que no confiéis en mí después de tanto tiempo, y ahora me salís con esto. No os creía capaces de hacer estas cosas. Me decepcionáis. No esperéis que luego yo-”

 

“Caitlin se lo contó a Danny la noche de los premios. Danny se lo ha contado a Jackson, y Jackson a mí.” Isaac habló sin levantar la vista de la carta, “En definitiva, lo sabemos, pero quieren que tú nos lo cuentes”, zanjó haciendo una floritura.

 

Por unos segundos Lydia y Allison taladraron con la mirada al rubio.

 

“No somos las únicas que queremos saberlo. No finjas, tú también quieres detalles.” Comentó Allison.

 

“¡Dejad de hablar en clave!”, exclamó Stiles, “¿Que Caitlin qué? ¿Y Danny? Vale, vale, esperad. Esto es cosa vuestra, no me creo una palabra.”

 

Quizás se había hecho el sorprendido más de lo necesario. Vale,  _ quizás _ no, pero aunque de alguna manera imaginaba que su conversación con J no pasaría desapercibida (sus amigos eran unos cotillas con mayúsculas), no había pensado en la opción de que Caitlin fuera quien esparciera la noticia, y menos que Danny hablara de aquello con Jackson. Por muy buenos amigos que fueran, Danny conocía perfectamente la  _ historia  _ que había entre Stiles y Whittemore, y no era del tipo de personas que les gustaba hablar de los demás para que todo empeorara entre dos personas que ya eran enemigas, en cierta forma. Le hubiera sorprendido menos que Erica hubiera sido la que se fuera de la lengua, ciertamente, y sabía a ciencia cierta que su compañera les había visto hablar en el backstage.

 

“Vamos por partes.” Sentenció con un ademán. “¿Qué es lo que Caitlin le contó a Danny, si se puede saber?”

 

Los tres cruzaron la mirada, como preguntando a los demás quién tomaría la palabra. O más bien suplicando por no tener que ser ellos los que tuvieran que aclarar el tema.

 

Allison fue la que finalmente le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, y con un tono inusualmente suave dijo, “Stiles, ¿qué... hay entre tú y Derek?”

 

Stiles boqueó unos segundos, atónito. Después volvió a boquear. Dos veces.

 

_ Un mar negro repleto de porquería _ , quiso responder. Eso era lo que había entre ellos, nada más. ¿Acaso todo eso, la encerrona (porque el ir a ese restaurante era claramente una encerrona visto lo visto), era porque pensaban que había  _ algo  _ entre ellos? ¡¿Pero qué bebía esta gente?! ¿Sabían que las drogas eran malas?

 

“Sabéis que las drogas son malas, ¿verdad?” Dejó el menú nuevamente sobre la mesa con un sonoro manotazo. Tres pares de ojos le miraron sin parpadear.

 

De acuerdo, estaban locos si pensaban que Hale y él tenían un  _ affair _ , o lo que sus pérfidas mentes pensaran. Lo peor de todo es que sabían perfectamente que Stiles y Derek no tenían una buena relación desde hacía tiempo, y que ahora llegaran a creer que de verdad estaban en alguna clase de relación amorosa era increíb-  _ una soberana gilipollez _ . Enorme. Del tamaño de Kansas. No, mejor, del tamaño de diez Kansas.

 

“Ni se os ocurra pensar que nosot- ¡que ese Golem y yo tenemos  _ algo _ ! ¿No ha quedado lo bastante claro que no podemos ni vernos?”

 

Lydia escudriñó sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante que había visto en su vida. “Disiento”, sentenció sin dejar de admirar su manicura,“Derek no puede verte, tú sólo mantienes el tipo.”

 

“Hay tensión sexual. Se huele a kilómetros”  _ Maldito Isaac. Era un majadero. _

 

Stiles dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez y la apoyó en ambas manos, revolviéndose el pelo. Él no había llegado a pensar ni por un sólo segundo que odiase a Hale, aunque de cara a los demás intentara que así fuera porque siempre había seguido su regla, impuesta a sí mismo en el instituto, de  _ no-empatices-con-quien-no-quiere-verte _ , pero la situación seguía siendo muy confusa y ya no sabía qué pensar. 

 

Derek le ponía de los nervios, o más bien al revés. A Stiles le encantaba fastidiarle y por ello su compañero no le aguantaba, pero durante el poco tiempo en el que se llevaron bien, entre comillas, lo cierto es que resultó hasta agradable tenerle en el set. Seguía echando de menos trabajar codo con codo con Allison, sí, sin embargo en ese espacio de tiempo se olvidó de ella, o de lo que verdaderamente creía necesitar, su  _ zona segura. _

 

Apretó los ojos, suspiró y alzó la mirada. “Nada de tensión sexual, sólo quería arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo?” Sus tres amigos le observaban expectantes. “Sabía que estaría en los premios y que seguramente le vería en el backstage. No... Sé que estáis pensando mal, no lo hagáis. Mi intención era hablar con él y que toda esta mierda se quedara atrás. Llevamos así demasiado tiempo, y Boyd no ha llegado a echarnos otro sermón quién sabe por qué, pero siento que está decepcionado conmigo, veo cómo me mira cuando aparece por el set y creo- no,  _ sé _ que la he jodido.” Cogió la botella de agua mineral con intención de dar un gran sorbo, pero no midió el ímpetu con el que lo hizo y terminó atragantándose. Tosió varias veces antes de proseguir, “¿Veis? Además me atraganto. Me ha tenido que mirar un tuerto.”

 

“Dramatic Stiles 2.0.”

 

Aunque fue en un susurro, escuchó a Allison perfectamente. “Nada de  _ dramatic _ .”

 

“Sólo nos preocupamos por ti.”

 

“¿Seguro, Allison?”

 

“¡Por supuesto! No hagas caso a Isaac. Nos preocupa que esto salga a la luz y que se malinterprete, sólo eso. Sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, y además, después de tu salida del armario forzada empezarán a decir que-”

 

“¿Cómo? ¿Que se malinterprete? Oh Dios mío, ¡no hay nada que malinterpretar! Y yo nunca he salido del armario, siempre he dejado claro que bateo en ambas direcciones”, exclamó exasperado. “¿Pensáis que van a decir lo mismo que con Jordan? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y lo que J y yo hablamos no tiene nada que-” 

 

Lydia le interrumpió con un gesto. “Exacto, y ahora escúchame bien, porque te voy a hablar como mánager y no como amiga. Primero de todo,” alzó un dedo y le apuntó con él, “baja la voz, no necesitas que todo el restaurante sepa de lo que estamos hablando.” Stiles abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar una de sus frases ingeniosas, no obstante Lydia siguió con su sermón. “Cállate y escucha. Segundo, y lo sabes muy bien, siempre he pasado por alto tus líos amorosos, si se les puede llamar de alguna manera. Me da igual con quién te acuestes; mujer, hombre, unicornio... lo que te apetezca, pero creo haber dejado claro que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con los escándalos.  _ No _ permitiré que seas parte de ese grupo de artistas que no saben respetar una pareja y te acuestes con alguien que ya tiene con quien hacerlo.”

 

“Yo no quiero met-”

 

“Ni una palabra _ .  _ Me da igual que esa tal J te pidiera que te alejaras de Hale por Dios sabe qué complejo de inferioridad, o que simplemente no le caes bien. Me da igual que te atraiga o no, que le odies o que no sepas qué pensar, sólo me interesa tu carrera y, sinceramente, comienza a estar en tu contra todo este tema.” Lydia apretó la mandíbula, enfatizando su creciente enfado. “Y tercero. Después de que Derek te visitara en tu casa y a ti se te ocurriera la  _ genial idea _ de sacarle una foto y publicarla en Twitter, recuerdo perfectamente que te dije que no pensaba repetir esto, sin embargo creo que tendré que hacerlo. Eres un gran actor, Stiles, por eso te escogí. Hale también lo es, y ambos hacéis un gran trabajo juntos. Por lo menos, no seas tú el que lo eche a perder.”

 

Stiles se quedó en blanco.

 

* * * * *

 

Estacionó en el parking de uno de los tantos restaurantes de comida rápida de la ciudad y descansó la cabeza en el asiento del coche. Comenzaba a sentir verdadero agotamiento, y ya no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.

 

Bufó y se irguió para buscar en la guantera el paquete de tabaco que tenía guardado para esa clase de emergencias, de esas que te hacen sentir sin aliento, como si alguien te estuviera apretando la boca del estómago.

 

El sonido de su teléfono móvil le puso la piel de gallina. Debía cogerlo. No quería, pero debía hacerlo.

 

“¿Y bien?” La voz al otro lado de la línea le resultó más desagradable que de costumbre.

 

“Hice lo que me pediste. Está todo grabado.”

 

“Perfecto. ¿Se lo has enviado a mi contacto, con todas las instrucciones?”

 

“Sí.”

 

“Muy bien. Todo va según lo previsto.” Una risa desconcertante acompañó el comentario. “¿Y cómo fue su reacción?”

 

“La que esperábamos.”

 

“¿Sólo eso? Espero que hayas sabido hilar la grabación.”

 

“Sí, está tal y como querías.”

 

“¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? No te estarás echando atrás, ¿cierto?”

 

Pensó en decirle la verdad. Un mero pensamiento que enseguida desapareció de su mente.

 

“No, claro que no. Prometí que lo haría, y lo haré.”

 

“Estupendo. Sería una lástima que tu  _ amiguita _ tuviera que acarrear con las consecuencias. Una verdadera lástima.”

 

 

* * * * *

 

Lo cierto es que no esperaba que J fuera la que le diera la bienvenida al loft de Derek cuando esa misma noche, después de la encerrona de Allison y Lydia, había decidido hacer algo de lo que después seguramente se arrepentiría. Además, tras su encontronazo en el backstage de los MTV Movie Awards en el que Stiles salió más sorprendido que amedrentado, a pesar de que evidentemente era lo que ella quería conseguir con aquello, no sabía cómo debía enfrentarse a la mujer.

 

La morena entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de a quién había abierto la puerta, y torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Stiles rió internamente ante aquello, aunque con cierto desasosiego. La script había cambiado radicalmente su actitud hacia él a partir de sus desavenencias acerca de Hale, y por una parte lo entendía pero por otra era algo inimaginable viniendo de ella. Más bien impensable para cualquiera que la conociera, o que creyera conocerla, porque evidentemente esa mujer ocultaba un lado que nadie había visto hasta el momento, nadie salvo Stiles.

 

Stiles miró por encima del hombro de J y vislumbró otras dos figuras femeninas al fondo del loft, de espaldas a ellos, y dibujó una sonrisa que creía natural y resultó siniestra ante los ojos de la mujer que le observaba sin parpadear. De todas maneras, él no sabía el efecto que había provocado con el gesto, y en todo caso le daba igual. “Hola.”

 

“¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles?” J apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la cadera mientras con la otra aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, e intentó taparle la visión dando unos pasos decididos hacia él.

 

“Te podría mentir y decir  _ ey, pasaba por el barrio y pensé que podría deleitar a Hale con mi presencia _ , pero creo que no sería creíble, así que por favor te agradecería que me dejaras pasar y hacer lo que he venido a hacer, así no tendremos que volver a mantener una conversación incómoda sobre tus inseguridades acerca de tu relación con mi compañero de trabajo, quien casualmente tampoco disfruta de mi presencia, por si no te has dado cuenta.”Oh, vaya, no era el momento oportuno para que su cerebro careciera de filtro. Sin embargo no podía volver atrás y cerrarse la boca a sí mismo, por mucho que quisiera en la mayoría de días.

 

Podía jurar que en el cuello de J comenzaba a aflorar una vena abultada y llena de rabia que antes no existía.

 

La script movió la cabeza unos centímetros para lo que sospechaba que sería un rápido vistazo por si alguien se encontraba cerca de ellos, y enseguida centró su atención nuevamente en el actor. “Te dije que no te acercaras a él. Te lo pedí amablemente, Stiles, y aquí estás. ”

 

“Así es.”

 

“¿No fui lo suficientemente clara?”

 

Se sentía igual de contrariado que al tener a Jackson delante. Contrariado por sus ganas de hacer enfadar al otro como un niño que se cree superior a los demás, y contrariado por la poca importancia que le daba a las consecuencias que podrían acarrearle.“¿Sabes? Esa noche creo que bebí demasiadas copas de champán como para recordar todo nuestro agradable cruce de opiniones. O a lo mejor he borrado de mi mente las partes que no me interesan.”

 

Con los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta esperó la respuesta de J. Una respuesta quizás salpicada de enfado, pero no llegó.

 

Se lamió los labios y decidió ir al grano. “Necesito hablar con Derek.”

 

“Me temo que no será posible. Derek ha salido.” Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de J. 

 

Stiles imitó el gesto. Dos podían jugar a esto. “Puedo esperar.”

 

“Tardará en volver. Ha salido a correr.”

 

“No tengo prisa.”

 

El ceño fruncido de la script le dio la impresión de querer matarle. De muchas y dolorosas maneras. Como el de Derek. Bueno, el suyo era peor, tenía vida propia. De todas maneras no era una reacción desconocida para él. Movió la mano y la apoyó en la puerta con intención de abrirla aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza, sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad. Una cabellera morena apareció tras la mujer y Stiles cesó en su intento. En cuestión de segundos quedó completamente embobado con la joven de ojos marrones y labios carnosos que se colocaba al lado de J, apartándola disimuladamente y observando a Stiles con interés, y con tan sólo una minúscula toalla como vestuario.

 

Era muy guapa, pensó. Extremadamente guapa y atlética. Podría ser su tipo, sin duda.

 

_ Basta Stiles _ .

 

De repente la desconocida alzó el rostro y movió las cejas ligeramente, como si hubiera tenido una revelación, girándose para hablar con alguien que se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión.

 

“Laura, creo que esto te interesará. Es Stiles.”

 

_ ¿Qué? _ Ahora sí que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber tenido la gran idea de aparecer en casa de Hale sin avisar. O de ir sin que nadie le avisara de quiénes eran esa tal Laura y la desconocida, porque ellas parecían conocerle. 

 

De acuerdo, era imposible que le avisaran de eso, ¡pero tenía el derecho de quejarse!

 

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a J sin perder de vista a la otra mujer por miedo a que la situación se le fuera de las manos, y supo enseguida que la script no estaba lo que se diría  _ contenta  _ con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Ella quería que Stiles desapareciera, ya lo había dejado claro la noche de los premios, pero la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran las nuevas  _ huéspedes _ de Derek era mayor que sus ganas irrefrenables de complacerla.

 

Una segunda mujer de cabello negro, más alta y con un toque sofisticado que le recordaba a Lydia mezclada con la energía que desprendía Allison, abrió completamente la puerta del loft y le miró de arriba a abajo.

 

Stiles se ruborizó.

 

“Es más alto de lo que parece en televisión. Me gusta.”

 

“A ti te gustan todos, Laura. Careces de criterio.”

 

“Eso no es cierto. Tus novios nunca me han gustado.”

 

“Tampoco necesito que te gusten.”

 

“Pero que le gusten a mamá sí, y si no me gustan a mí, a ella tampoco.”

 

De acuerdo, eran hermanas, eso había quedado claro.

 

“Mamá te quiere demasiado como para llevarte la contraria, por eso te da la razón cuando criticas con quien me acuesto. O con quién se acuesta Peter. O Der-”

 

“No son críticas, son verdades. Soy protectora con mi familia, sólo eso.”

 

Si ese momento fuera parte de una comedia al estilo Friends, seguramente Stiles reiría ante el choque de personalidades del que estaba siendo testigo, mas no era el caso, y comenzó a sentirse algo mareado de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro como en un partido de tenis sin fin.

 

“Oh, vamos, Laura, si hasta criticaste a-”

 

“No es momento ni lugar para que hablemos de esto.” Sentenció la más alta con un gesto autoritario, lanzando una singular mirada a su hermana, quien rápidamente giró sobre sus pies descalzos y con un ademán desapareció de la entrada. Laura suspiró con un media sonrisa y se centró totalmente en Stiles, “Hermanas pequeñas. Son un dolor de cabeza, ¿no crees?”

 

El castaño bajó levemente la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo. “Em, pues la verdad es que no lo sé, yo nunca he- ”

 

“Es verdad, eres hijo único, lo olvidé.”

 

Le hubiera extrañado que sin conocerle supiera algo así de él, pero al ser actor lo raro era que la gente no fuese conocedora de ese tipo de detalles, por lo que simplemente asintió y esperó a que alguien dijera algo. Lo que fuera.

 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales percibió claramente la tensión que irradiaba del cuerpo de J. La mujer permanecía inmóvil junto a ellos y con los ojos fijos en Laura, aunque esta no parecía sentir el escrutinio, o probablemente no le importase. Parecía ser una persona provista de un fuerte carácter y capaz de estar por encima de ese tipo de sentimientos, y Stiles comenzaba a admirarla por ello.

 

“Será mejor que pases. Vienes a ver a Derek, ¿me equivoco?” Laura retrocedió dos pasos y alargó el brazo a un lado como pidiéndole que pasara al loft. Dudó un momento si aceptar la invitación ahora que, por lo visto, iba a tener público no deseado cuando volviera Derek y por fin consiguiera zanjar el asunto.

 

_Esto no puede empeorar, Stiles._

 

TBC...

 


	8. Shadows floating over, scars began to fade

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente hasta quedar suspendida en la punta de su nariz. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió con desgana, mirando el reloj de su muñeca y bajando la velocidad de su paso hasta transformar la carrera en un simple trote. ****

 

Adelantó a una pareja de ancianos que paseaban tranquilamente por el parque, charlando animadamente con una de las tantas personas que al atardecer decidían pasear con su perro por la zona. La pareja acariciaba al cachorro de Beagle y la joven dueña reía ante algún comentario. Nunca entendería esa extraña obligación de pararse a hablar con desconocidos por el simple hecho de que les pareciese gracioso tu perro. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?

 

Gruñó para sí y se encaminó a la salida del parque, dejando atrás el sol que ya casi había desaparecido. Se ajustó la gorra de los Dodgers, uno de los últimos regalos de Laura, y entonces recordó por qué había decidido salir a correr tan tarde. No pudo más que gruñir nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte. Normalmente prefería correr por la mañana temprano cuando el vecindario se encontraba prácticamente desierto, así era más fácil pasar desapercibido y evitar a posibles fans que le reconocieran y quisieran pararle para hacerse una foto, pero esa tarde había recibido la inesperada visita de sus hermanas y necesitaba salir del loft cuanto antes. Además, como si tener que aguantar a Cora y Laura aunándose en su contra no fuera suficiente, habían aparecido en el peor momento posible.

 

Últimamente J había estado actuando de una forma extraña. Bueno, últimamente no. Todo había empezado en la sesión de fotos promocional de Stray. Horas después, en el backstage de los MTV Movie Awards, la script había aparecido en la sala donde Derek esperaba su turno junto a Erica para presentar uno de los premios, y sin mediar palabra le había agarrado del brazo para llevarle a una zona apartada. Pocos segundos después, con los ojos vidriosos, dijo algo que nunca esperaría escuchar de su boca. Su reacción fue de incredulidad.

 

_Derek, quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás alejado de Stiles.No es de fiar._

 

Comenzaba a inquietarse de una forma que le hacía sentir un tanto inseguro. Y él no era alguien inseguro, todo lo contrario. Tenía las cosas muy claras, siempre las tuvo, sin embargo no entendía por qué ahora J tenía esa extraña obsesión con Stiles, y menos cuando sabía perfectamente que ellos no eran precisamente amigos. No es que no creyera a su pareja, solamente no podía aceptar algo sin conocer el por qué, y lo peor de todo era que J no deseaba manifestarse al respecto.

 

A través de la tela del pantalón advirtió que su teléfono móvil comenzaba a vibrar. Soltó aire por la nariz antes de contestar.

 

“¿Qué pasa?”

 

“¿Por qué piensas que siempre que te llamo es porque pasa algo, hermanito?”

 

Mientras escuchaba a Laura suspirar con desgana dejó atrás la puerta de hierro de la entrada al parque, y esperó a que siguiera hablando.

 

“¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando.”

 

“Llegaré en cinco minutos.”

 

“¿No puedes darte más prisa?”

 

Un resoplido le sirvió como respuesta.

 

“J se acaba de ir, y la verdad es que ha sido un alivio, no había muy buen ambiente.”

 

“¿Qué- qué quieres decir con eso?  _ Laura _ .” Estaba claro que el dejar a sus hermanas con J había sido una mala idea. Las conocía muy bien y sabía de lo que eran capaces, y no le apetecía tener que lidiar nuevamente con J y su posible enfado si Cora y Laura habían hecho alguna de las suyas.

 

“No te enfades tan rápido, no hemos tenido tiempo de utilizar nuestro plan maestro  _ espantar-al-ligue-de-Derek. _ ”

 

“No es un ligue.” Tomó aire lentamente para evitar decir algo que no debía, y tras unos segundos preguntó con un tono un poco más relajado, “¿Entonces qué pasa?”

 

“Hm, creo que Stiles y ella no se llevan muy bien, ¿o me lo parece a mí?”

 

Bajó la mano con la que sujetaba el teléfono y comenzó a correr apartando a los transeúntes sin mucho tacto, sin necesidad de escuchar la explicación de su hermana. Quería matarla. Y a Stiles, sobretodo a Stiles.

 

* * * * *

 

Incómoda, embarazosa y desconcertante. Así era la situación en la que se encontraba en ese preciso instante, por no añadir que estaba totalmente confuso ante el giro de acontecimientos. Sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás del loft de Derek, junto a sus hermanas y una cerveza en la mano aún intacta y también propiedad de Hale, parecía lo más normal del mundo, _ y no lo era _ .

 

¿Lo peor de todo? Que no había sido consciente de cómo había llegado allí. A ese sofá. Con Cora y Laura. ¡Esperando a Derek!

 

Dio el primer sorbo al botellín de cerveza, uno largo e impulsivo que por poco le hizo atragantarse en un intento de que aquello le ayudara a disminuir su nerviosismo, o por lo menos con la esperanza de que le hiciera olvidar por unos segundos su interesante vida desde que Hale tuvo el  encantador detalle de aparecer en ella. Sí, lo de  _ interesante vida _ era sarcasmo. Lo de  _ encantador detalle  _ también.

 

Tenía que haberle hecho caso a su padre y haber adelantado sus pequeñas vacaciones. Pensar que en ese momento podría estar en su vieja casa, tirado en el sofá junto al Sheriff, descalzo y comiendo unas deliciosas patatas fritas rizadas mientras disfrutaba de cualquier partido de béisbol... O una película, daba igual, lo importante es que estaría en un lugar donde se sentía cómodo y podría postergar su charla con Derek hasta- bueno, hasta que fuera estrictamente necesaria, en plan vida o muerte.

 

Por lo menos J había tenido que irse a los pocos minutos de su llegada, no sin antes obsequiarle con una mirada de auténtica animadversión, sin embargo eso pasó a ser bastante intrascendente cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tendría que fingir tolerarla delante de los tres Hale, y eso era un alivio. Pequeño. Diminuto comparado con  _ todo _ .

 

Miró de reojo a Cora, quien descendía por la escalera de caracol metálica. Se había cambiado, o más bien vestido, y ahora llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones negros de chándal cuatro tallas más grandes, seguramente de Derek. La joven le clavó la mirada, consciente de que la observaba, aunque Stiles estaba completamente seguro de que pasaría inadvertido. La sutileza no era su fuerte.

 

“Las dos estamos muy intrigadas, ¿sabes?”

 

Maldijo internamente cuando sintió el crujido de su cuello, resultado de su giro brusco en busca de su interlocutora, sentada a su derecha. Laura dejó su cerveza ya vacía sobre la mesa baja y, subiendo ambas piernas en el sofá, se ladeó para escudriñarle con una mueca de desinterés.

 

“Huh, ¿intrigadas por? Porque uno puede estar intrigado por muchísimas cosas en esta vida, como por ejem-”

 

“Se refiere a ti,” Cora se dejó caer de mala gana en el sofá de una plaza y cruzó las piernas sobre él, sujetando una bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor a queso y cebolla, “idiota.” Sentenció sin interés, alargando un brazo para asir el mando de la televisión y así encenderla. “Aunque mi hermana debería haber usado el singular. A mí no me interesa.”

 

Comenzaba a entender un poco la forma de ser de las dos mujeres que le acompañaban, y no estaba seguro si sus diatribas sin sentido le ayudarían en este caso. Laura tenía ese aura a su alrededor que hacía sentirse a los demás en cierta manera confortable, como aquella amiga con la que todas las adolescentes soñaban en sus años de instituto, protectora y de confianza, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos poseían un toque de desconfianza y malicia que, claramente, era cosa de los Hale y sólo conseguía que Stiles tuviera escalofríos. ¿No era suficiente con Derek? ¿En serio? ¿Qué había tomado su madre durante los embarazos? Porque Cora era el estereotipo de  _ tía-buena-impasible-que-odia-a-todo-el-mundo.  _ O en otras palabras, la versión femenina de Derek. Y que tres de tus hijos sean así sólo significaba un exceso de hormonas ariscas,  _ ¿de verdad, Stiles?¿no tienes nada mejor?, _ o que la genética era una jodida cabrona. 

 

La segunda opción era mucho más creíble, por supuesto.

 

“Si no te interesara, ahora mismo estarías rebuscando entre los cómics de Derek y no aquí abajo con nosotros.” Cora torció el gesto, pero no se dignó a contestar y siguió cambiando de canal como si fuera lo más interesante que le había sucedido en todo el día.

 

Laura volvió a centrar su atención en Stiles. “Como iba diciendo, estamos mu-”

 

“Espera, espera, ¿cómo es eso de que Derek tiene cómics? No le tenía por un friki de-”

 

“No me interrumpas, Stiles.”

 

“¡¿Pero cómo no te voy a interrumpir?! Acabas de decir que tu hermano,  _ tu hermano _ , el que nunca sonríe, odia el mundo en el que vive, es un antisocial y da miedo el 99,9 por ciento del día, es un friki de los cómics, ¿y esperas que no me regodee en ello?” Dejó la cerveza en la mesa al percatarse de que con los aspavientos que acababa de hacer parte de ella había salpicado el suelo del loft, y disimuladamente pasó la suela de sus zapatillas por encima de las gotas, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

 

“No lo espero, todo lo contrario, quiero que te regodees y, de paso, te metas un poco con él. ¿Sabes?, tenerle tan lejos me impide hacerlo yo misma, y Derek necesita que le- que alguien le empuje un poco, ya me entiendes.”

 

“Prefiero no analizar lo que acabas de decir. No, es lo mejor. Sería raro. Y no quiero que sea raro. Mi salud mental no es que sea la mejor del mundo, como podrás comprobar si seguimos hablando, aún así no creo que pensar mucho en eso me ayude. Para nada. No. De todas maneras, no sé si lo sabes, pero nuestra  _ amistad  _ es prácticamente nula, ¿y no quiero morir? Soy muy joven aún. No sé si Derek os ha contado algo o no. Bueno, sois su familia, sería normal que lo hiciese. No estoy diciendo lo contrario, aunque hablamos de Derek y está claro que no lo ha hecho. Por la cara que estás poniendo no lo ha hecho, así que me voy a callar y no decir nada más. Sí, eso.”

 

Laura se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero no por estar sorprendida ante la verborrea de Stiles, nada de eso. Miró a su hermana, quien había soltado un bufido mezclado con una risilla y mantenía la mirada fija en un punto no muy lejano, justo detrás de ellos, y no tuvo necesidad de darse la vuelta para saber que Derek ya había llegado y seguramente les estaría juzgando con la mirada. Y las cejas. Y todo el cuerpo. Pero sobretodo las cejas.

 

Por su parte Stiles soltó un grito no muy masculino al advertir la presencia de su compañero.

 

“Hermanito, te estábamos esperando.”

 

“Por  _ esperando _ quieres decir  _ hablando de mí a mis espalda _ s.”

 

“Es una forma de verlo”, contestó Laura al mismo tiempo que Stiles casi susurraba,“Sería más correcto decir que hablábamos de espaldas a ti.” Cora le escuchó y rodó los ojos de forma tan exagerada que Stiles temía que se hubiese hecho daño.

 

Se removió en el asiento. Si ya se sentía incómodo antes, y había tenido que frenar sus ganas de salir corriendo, ahora no se veía capaz ni de impedir a sus propios pies el que dejaran de golpear el suelo como si tuvieran vida propia. Cada vez tenía más claro que el haber hecho caso a Allison y Lydia era la peor decisión que había tomado ese día. Bueno, no, la peor de todo el mes. ¿Del año?

 

Derek se encaminó a la escalera de caracol sin decir nada más. Seguramente tomaría una ducha, por todo ese sudor que empapaba su camiseta, sin embargo pareció cambiar de idea en el último momento y, con un pie en el primer peldaño y una mano en la barandilla, se giró y clavó la mirada en Stiles. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

 

Oh, genial, las cejas de Hale ya estaban haciendo eso de tener vida propia y hablarle en su propio idioma. Estaba seguro de que ni el mismo Derek entendía completamente a sus cejas.

 

“Em...” Laura y Cora le miraban curiosas, probablemente esperando que dijese alguna tontería. “Bueno, quería- si molesto puedo irme, tampoco es que sea importante. Además, estarás cansado y evidentemente el tener que escucharme no es- sí, mejor me voy.” Se levantó del sofá y se colocó bien la chaqueta, alisando la tela con ambas manos y observando sus propios movimientos.

 

“Necesito una ducha. Después hablaremos.”

 

Alzó la vista bruscamente y levantó una ceja incrédulo. Tampoco es que esperara una respuesta completamente negativa por parte de Derek, no obstante el tono de voz usado por el más mayor fue quizás demasiado calmado y sin un ápice de esa indiferencia que había definido sus escasos cruces de palabras durante los últimos meses. Además, era inquietante que le dedicara tantas palabras seguidas si no era para hacerle callar o porque estaban grabando alguna escena.

 

Asintió y volvió a su sitio al lado de Laura, quien le sonreía de medio lado y le alargaba el botellín olvidado de cerveza. Dio un sorbo. Luego otro. Y suspiró.

 

* * * * *

 

Fruncir tanto el ceño no iba a resultar beneficioso para su piel. Tendría que hacer una de sus sesiones especiales y exhaustivas en el salón de belleza de Violet y Garrett, urgentemente. Afortunadamente, no necesitaba siquiera pedir cita, ventajas de ser una cliente VIP.

 

Apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, los ojos cerrados, y soltó aire profundamente antes de seguir con la conversación a través del manos libres de su oficina, “No sé si será una buena idea.” Dejó sobre la mesa una de las carpetas con las fichas de sus posibles nuevos clientes, las cuales había estado repasando durante los últimos veinte minutos antes de recibir la llamada de Vernon, y se recostó en la silla.

 

“Es sólo una idea. Antes de todo tendremos que analizar la reacción de los telespectadores, como siempre hacemos. Simplemente es algo en lo que he estado pensando últimamente y quería saber tu opinión. Será como un plan B. Lydia, conoces a Stiles desde hace mucho tiempo, eres su representante, su amiga, sabes cómo piensa.”

 

“A mí me encanta la idea”, oyó exclamar a Erica por el altavoz. Ya no le sorprendía que la actriz estuviera en la casa del guionista, ni que participara activamente en sus charlas, aunque no era del todo profesional por parte de ninguno de los tres presentes. Tampoco iba a juzgar a Boyd por querer que su ¿novia?... ¿amiga?... lo que fuera, tampoco le interesaba, conociera sus planes para la serie. Era su decisión, aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

 

Bajó la cremallera trasera de sus nuevas sandalias de diseño y las apartó ligeramente para poder estirar las piernas bajo el ancho escritorio. “No es tan fácil saber cómo reaccionará, nunca lo es, aunque no voy a negar que normalmente estoy un paso por delante de él.”

 

“Pondrá el grito en el cielo, eso seguro.”

 

Boyd resopló ante el comentario de Erica. “Necesito que hables tú con él acerca de este tema, y si es preciso decide tú lo que más le convenga”.

 

No sabía si el tomar esa decisión por Stiles sería lo mejor para todos. Lo que sí sabía era que, si se diera el caso y tuviera que decirle lo que debía hacer, su cliente accedería a lo que ella le pidiera. No sin antes manifestar mediante su habitual verborrea lo mucho que odiaba seguir sus órdenes, claro. No obstante en ese momento no creía que fuera justo para Stiles, no con la delicada situación que había entre él y Hale.

 

“Hablaré con Stiles, pero él será quien decida finalmente.”

 

“De acuerdo. Gracias, Lydia.”

 

“No me des las gracias, es mi trabajo.” Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y enlazó las manos para descansar la barbilla en ellas y así quedar más cerca del teléfono. Bajó el tono de su voz como si de una confidencia se tratara, y no de una conversación de negocios, “De todas maneras, sabes que si tú quieres hacerlo ellos no tienen mucho que decir al respecto. ¿Se lo has comentado a Derek?”

 

“Bueno-”

 

“¡Claro que lo sabe!” Erica interrumpió al guionista de nuevo, y Lydia pudo escuchar cómo la actriz le arrebataba el móvil de las manos.

 

“ _ Erica. _ ”

 

“Sssh, no es para tanto, ahora te devuelvo tu querido teléfono. Espera, tsk, ¡esas manos quietas! Esto es importante, créeme, es un  _ momento de chicas _ , y te conviene escucharlo.”

 

Lydia rodó los ojos. ¿Momento de chicas? ¿En serio? ¿Es que estaban en el instituto? No conocía mucho a Erica, y quizás tampoco deseaba hacerlo, pero normalmente parecía una persona más... ¿madura?

 

“¿Lydia? ¿Sigues ahí?”

 

_ Desgraciadamente. _ “Claro.”

 

“Hace unas semanas estuve en el loft de Derek, cenando, y saqué el tema sutilmente.” Lydia dudaba que Erica pudiera ser sutil precisamente. “Boyd ya me había comentado hace tiempo esta idea y quise tantear el terreno.”

 

“¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?” El aludido habló de fondo. No parecía enfadado, aunque un poco afectado en cierta manera. Tampoco le extrañaba, ese tipo de cosas no debían salir del equipo de guionistas hasta que ellos quisieran que así fuera.

 

“Porque no preguntaste, obvio. Y no te servirá de nada mirarme así. Bueno, a lo que iba. Estuvimos hablando de los fans y todo eso, de lo que han ido escribiendo en las redes sociales y de algunos artículos que estuve ojeando, y la verdad es que Derek no parecía en contra.” 

 

“No parecía en contra.” Repitió la pelirroja con apatía.

 

Erica rió levemente antes de continuar. Lydia frunció los labios. “Dijo, palabras textuales,  _ lo importante es que el personaje no pierda su esencia, es lo único que me importa, y si es algo que ellos creyesen que debiera suceder estaría totalmente de acuerdo _ . Luego también me dijo que no sabía por qué sacaba ese tema.”

 

Intuía que todo esto iba a traer problemas, y nunca se equivocaba.

 

* * * * *

 

Se limpió el sudor de las manos por tercera vez consecutiva, restregándolas en sus viejos vaqueros de una talla más de la necesaria. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el interior del loft de Derek, a través del gran ventanal que hacía las veces de separación con el exterior y la inusual terraza de hormigón en la que se encontraba en ese momento, y observó a las dos mujeres que seguían mirando la televisión de forma relajada.

 

Había estado charlando un rato con Laura y Cora, aunque para ser exactos se había limitado a contestar las variopintas preguntas de las hermanas acerca de su trabajo, su vida, sus amigos, su...  _ todo _ , y era jodidamente agotador ser, por una vez, el centro del interrogatorio. Prefería mil veces ser el que hacía las preguntas, y para qué negarlo, se le daba muy bien.

 

Abandonó por un instante el salón cuando recibió la llamada de su padre. Disculpándose, buscó un lugar donde pudiera tener algo de privacidad, y la única opción viable había sido la terraza. O eso o el baño, y sinceramente no creía adecuado encerrarse en un baño ajeno para hablar con tu progenitor y explicarle que estás en casa de un compañero de trabajo esperando poder limar asperezas que tú mismo has provocado porque no sabes mantener la boca cerrada, esa bocaza de la que tu propio padre siempre se ha quejado por carecer de filtro en los peores momentos posibles.

 

Había colgado el teléfono un minuto atrás, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire antes de volver a enfrentarse a las hermanas Hale. Eran aterradoras. Le caían bien.

 

Aspiró profundamente y alzó la barbilla para tener una mejor perspectiva de las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a vislumbrarse en la recién inaugurada noche. Oyó cómo la puerta que llevaba a la terraza se abría a su derecha, sin embargo no cambió de posición y siguió admirando el cielo con ambas manos apoyadas en el borde del muro. No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que era Hale, podría reconocer a metros de distancia esa fuerte colonia.

 

_ No titubees, Stiles _ .

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Derek situarse a su lado, imitando su postura. Su mirada se fijó en Stiles, quien parpadeó inquieto ante el escrutinio y abrió ligeramente la boca, inspirando antes de hablar. “¿Sabes? Esta misma mañana he leído un artículo muy interesante. Decía algo así como,” su tono de voz se tornó más grave por unos instantes, “ _ al arrugar la frente y las cejas en señal de descontento usted proyectará ante los demás una imagen de huraño,  _ y  _ esas líneas de expresión se quedarán en su rostro todo el tiempo _ .” Giró el rostro y miró a su compañero con una mueca divertida. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. “Así que deja de hacer eso que se te da tan bien”, señaló las cejas del otro con un aspaviento, “o en pocos años parecerás un viejo amargado y nadie querrá contratarte.”

 

_Bien jugado, Stiles. Si quieres que Derek te eche a patadas de su casa estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo. Sigue así. Bravo._

 

Como era de esperar, Hale frunció aún más el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Sólo le faltaba echar aire por la nariz y podría interpretar sin problema a un toro si quisiese. Seguramente ganaría un Oscar, no había duda.

 

“¿Has venido aquí sólo para criticar mis expresiones faciales, Stiles?”

 

“Huh”, relajó los hombros, permitiendo a su cuerpo liberar parte de la tensión acumulada.

 

Derek dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y dio un paso atrás. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos, y al alzarla y mirarle nuevamente Stiles no fue capaz de leer su expresión. No había nada.

 

Stiles giró sobre sus pies y enfrentó a su compañero.“Lo siento, ¿puedo empezar de nuevo? Rebobinemos.” Hale parpadeó una vez, y luego asintió levemente. “Bien. Bueno, verás, no- esto que tenem- no puedo. Lo siento, no puedo hablar si tus hermanas nos miran como si fuéramos animales de circo.”

 

Laura les observaba aún sentada en el sofá, con una mueca que a Stiles no le gustaba en absoluto. Por su lado Cora ahora estaba de rodillas, apoyando el estómago en el respaldo y comiendo patatas fritas con verdadero deleite. O a lo mejor esa expresión de placer era por la anticipación de ver cómo Stiles haría el ridículo. Seguramente era eso.

 

“ _ Stiles. _ ”

 

De acuerdo, Hale volvía a utilizar ese  _ juego _ de decir su nombre como si el sólo hecho de hacerlo le provocara un dolor insoportable. Stiles también podía jugar.

 

“ _ Hale. _ ”

 

Le sostuvo la mirada. Pero era débil. Muy débil.

 

_Vencedor del primer round, ¡Derek Hale, señoras y señores!_

 

“Vale, vale,” alzó las manos en el aire, derrotado, “no sé si tenéis un raro fetiche, o lo que sea. En fin, no os juzgo. Libre albedrío y todo eso.” Se humedeció los labios antes de proseguir. “Bueno, primero de todo quería- no,  _ debo _ darte las gracias por lo que hiciste en la sesión de fotos. Sé que digo esto un poco tarde, y esto no significa que Jackson no se merezca otro puñetazo, todos saben que es un capullo, pero- bueno, eso, que te agradezco que no me dejaras hacerlo.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Bien. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.” Derek rodó los ojos. “Y eso no debería haberlo dicho en voz alta. Fallo mío.”

 

“Stiles, ve al grano.”

 

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y bajó la mirada. No es que fuera tímido, nada de eso, dios le librara, más bien se sentía fuera de lugar. El hecho de que las hermanas Hale siguieran allí, a escasos metros y mirándoles sin pestañear también era un factor a tener en cuenta.

 

“Mira, sé que no tendría que haberte dicho nada en el cumpleaños de Erica.” Se irguió y volvió a enfrentar la mirada del otro.  _ Segundo round. _ “Soy un bocazas. Me metí donde no me llamaban, y obviamente te molestó que lo hiciera. Lo siento. De verdad. Aunque todavía no he conseguido comprender por qué has decidido borrarme del mapa.”

 

“Borrarte del mapa.” Derek repitió la frase como si no entendiera lo que Stiles quería decir con aquello.

 

“¡Sí! No hagas como si no supieras de qué hablo. Tú has- ¡estos meses prácticamente no has querido ni mirarme en el set! ¡O cuando hemos coincidido en entrevistas y galas y toda esa mierda! Sigo preguntándome por qué Boyd no nos echado, pero eso es otro tema. Joder, Derek, aquí no soy yo el único culpable.” Avanzó unos centímetros más y apuntó a Derek con un dedo. “Tú- si no fueras así de-  _ cerrado _ , no te habría molestado tanto mi comentario. ¡Y me hiciste caso! Fue una sorpresa, ¿sabes? Pero no, luego encima no quieres ni mirarme y gruñes como un maldito animal cuando estoy cerca. ¡Y no lo entiendo! ¡De verdad que no entiendo nada! ¡Explícamelo!”

 

Derek torció el gesto y por unos segundos cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

_Vencedor del segundo round, ¡Stiles Stilinski, señoras y señores!_

 

“No.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

_¿Qué cojones?_

 

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Hale cada vez apretaba más la mandíbula.  _ Genial, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. _

 

“Si no puedes siquiera contestar a eso- desisto, ¿contento? Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte.” Bufó levemente, girándose dispuesto a irse del maldito loft. “Que te vaya bien, Hale”. A la mierda Hale y sus inseguridades. Ya había tenido suficiente.

 

Sin dejar de caminar se despidió de las hermanas. Bueno, por lo menos había conseguido entretener a dos atractivas mujeres sin que llegaran a reírse de él. No mucho.  Cora se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano en señal de despedida. Laura le miró como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.  _ Raro _ .

 

Abrió la gran puerta con cierta dificultad,  _ ¿dónde habían comprado semejante pedazo de hierro?, era digno de formar parte del atrezzo de Mad Max, por dios bendito _ , y con todo el orgullo que podía conservar dada la situación abandonó el loft con la cabeza alta.

 

Stiles no pudo ir muy lejos. Durante su arrebato no había escuchado los pasos de Derek siguiendo los suyos, ni había sentido cómo sujetaba la puerta tras Stiles para que no se le cerrara en las narices. La mano que ahora le agarraba del antebrazo sí la sintió.

 

“Espera. Escúchame.”

 

¿Pero cómo era capaz de decir esas dos simples palabras con cara de auténtico enfado?  _ ¡¿Cómo?! _

 

Stiles se deshizo del agarre y se cruzó de brazos. Le daba igual que pareciese un niño pequeño, con los labios apretados y las cejas prácticamente juntas, en ese momento le importaba un bledo que Derek le tomase por alguien infantil o inmaduro, porque ya se había cansado de ir detrás de él como niños de parvulario.

 

Derek estaba rígido. Los puños cerrados. “No me gusta.”

 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese instante con un leve click.

 

Stiles ladeó la cabeza y escudriñó al actor. “¿No te gusta el qué?”

 

“Mierda, Stiles. No me gusta el que pueda haberme equivocado.”

 

_Oh, vaya._

 

Laura gritó un  _ te lo dije _ desde el otro lado de la puerta del loft. La risa de Cora fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en el pasillo. Y en la planta entera.

 

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias de nuevo a todos los que seguís leyendo a pesar de que actualizo poco. Me gustaría saber qué os está pareciendo la historia por ahora, y si veis que algo no encaja u os parece OOC hacedmelo saber :D
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> PS: Este cap se lo dedico a TOKI+TODOROKI :)


End file.
